Mourir pour vivre éternellement
by cinderella191
Summary: Après hésitation que deviennent Edward & Bella , comment sera leurs futur , arriveront-ils à affronter les obstacles sur leurs chemin vers le bonheur ?
1. Chapter 1

Décision

Nous étions enfin arrivé devant la maison de Charlie, Edward m'ouvrait déjà la porte de la voiture ! Nous nous apprêtions a divulgué nos intention, nous marié, j'avais tellement peur de la réaction de mon père et Edward le savait il me regardait avec ses yeux ceux auquels je ne pouvais résister !  
-Tu es inquiète ? Tu peux toujours changer d'avis ?  
-Inquiète que Charlie ne me pardonne pas ou qu'il appel le FBI a la rescousses, mais changer d'avis jamais, Je vivrais avec toi toute ma vie quoi qu'il en coûte !  
-Je t'aime  
-Et moi encor plus  
-O Bella je t'aime vraiment plus que tu ne semble le croire  
-Passons, allons y  
J'ouvris la porte lorsque mon père me héla  
-Bella c'est toi ?  
Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de me héler alors qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir de moi.  
Même si maintenant cette mauvaise habitude me semblait beaucoup plus justifiable , en effet avoir un petit ami vampire comportait certain risque mais je l'aimait et je n'avais pas peur de l'aimer .Mon petit ami me regardait d'un air inquiet ou devrais je dire fiancé ? Ce mot me procurait toujours une sensation de peur, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laissé lire sur mon visage la peur que je ressentais.  
-Papa nous devons parler.  
-Bella sa va, ma chérie ?  
-Charlie bonjour !  
-Hum ...  
-Papa ...  
-Non bella , laisse moi, Monsieur Swan je connais vos réticence vis-à-vis de moi Mais ces en toute sincérité que je viens vous demandé la main de bella , Je serais la rendre heureuse !  
-Voyons tu es trop jeune !  
-Papa je suis une adulte .  
-Et jacob ?  
-Papa!! Il savait très bien que se sujet était miné .  
-Tu as pensé à ta mère ? et à moi?  
-Oui mais c'est de ma vie que l'on parle .  
-Eh bien !! Euh ... Elle ... toi... Bébé ?  
-Papa !! Je suis toujours vierge !! Mes joues s'empourprèrent mais Edward ne laissa rien paraître tel était l'homme que j'avais choisi, l'homme pour lequel j'allais mourir.  
-Comment sais tu que s'est le bon alors ? Tu n'as pas essayé de voir plus qu'au-delà de lui !  
-Papa je sais que c'est lui .Je le regardais il avait l'air aussi apeuré que je l'étais.  
-Je l'aimais avant même de le connaître, je l'aime plus que ma vie et je l'aimerais toute l'éternité même si la mort devait nous séparé ! Tu sais que sans lui je ne suis plus rien.  
-Et c'est ce qui me fait peur ma chérie, te retrouvé dans un état pire que dans le passé  
-Monsieur Swan j'ai du partir pour le bien de Bella j'en suis navré mais sachez que je ne laisserais jamais Bella souffrir je préférerais mourir que de la voir souffrir croie moi je suis sincère !  
-Que puis je dire j'aurais trop peur que vous vous enfuyez à las vegas? Mais Bella si jamais...  
-Papa je serais toujours ta fille et je serais à jamais sa femme !  
Edward me regardait avec un regard empli d'étincelles ses mots avait suffit à le rendre heureux. Et à présent j'en était certaine je serais sa femme quoi que le destin me réserve !  
J'avais rejoint ma chambre Edward s'était assis sur le rocking chair pendant que j'annonçai la nouvelle à ma mère, elle n'avait pas parut surprise ! Elle était heureuse que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie même si pour elle j'étais trop jeune et aurais du attendre la fin de mes études à la fac, évidemment la fac ou je n'irais pas pour le bien de ses étudiants, après ma transformation.

Désolé si c'est un peu court dites moi se que vous en pensez ??


	2. Chapter 2

Parfait

Cette nuit j'avais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil les bras d'Edward et son odeur me manquais. J'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante .Mais Alice lui avait interdit de me voir avant le jour fatidique .Nous avions compris que si nous tentions quelque chose nous devrions subir son courroux ! Alice avait du tout préparé même si au départ je ne voulais que d'une simple cérémonie à présent l'idée de me marié ne me répugnait plus autant j'avait honte de laisser mon amie se charger de tout mais après tout avec moi dans les pattes nous n'aurions sûrement réussi a rien ! Ma maladresse serait toujours un fardeau .A prés tout peut-être pas, peut-être qu'en tant que vampire je ne subirait plus la malchance et ma maladresse ne serait qu'un vieux souvenir !Au temps rêver et Edward aimait cette maladresse si je la perdais elle aussi m'aimerait il toujours sans le battement de mon cœur, sans le pourpre de mes joue, sans l'ODEUR de mon sang ?? Je sentit des mains froides me prendre par la taille .Je savais à ce moment que le courroux n'allait pas tardé à retentir.  
-Je t'aime .me murmura t'il  
-Je t'aime !!  
Il m'embrassa, un baiser empli de douceur de tendresse, j'inhalai l'odeur que j'aimais tant celle qui me faisais perdre la tête, je voulais plus je LE voulais lui et m'enlaçais plus vigoureusement à lui.  
-Bella ton cœur si tu continu tu fera une crise cardiaque avant même d'arriver à l'autel !  
-c'est que je t'aime trop !  
-C'est que je veux que tu reste en vie. Bella quand tu as dit que tu serais à jamais ma femme, le pensais tu réellement ?  
-Tu sais que le mariage me fait peur mais quand je suis avec toi je n'ai plus peur ,tu me donne du courage et l'éternité commence par un « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » J'appréhende mais je t'aime alors ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'enfuirais pas à toute jambe .  
-Merci !  
Et je m'endormis bercé par la berceuse que j'affectionnais temps.  
Le matin je me réveillait seul je ne sentait pas sa présence dans mon lit. Je me relevais brutalement.  
-Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il reste me réprimanda ma future belle sœur , après tout c'est ce qu'elle serait à présent mon amie et ma belle sœur .Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.  
-Bon écoute je ne t'en voudrais pas mais à une condition que tu te laisse faire sans geindre ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, je te laisse me torturé si tu le veux.  
-Bella, tu as confiance en moi ?  
-Bien sur !  
-Alors sache que je ne ferais rien pour gâcher ton mariage et que je veux seulement que tu te le remémore plus tard comme l'un des plus beau jour de ta vie d'humaine.  
Je ne dis plus rien et la laissait me préparé pour l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie d'humaine le plus beau étant ma rencontre à la cafétéria avec un mystérieux jeune homme.  
Je sentais le pinceau se posé sur mes paupières, Mais pas d'une façon à trop en mettre c'était léger et naturel je le sentais puis elle donna un peu de couleur à mes joues naturellement blanche mais beaucoup moins que celle d'Edward ou des Cullen .Puis ce fut au tour de ma bouche, le gloss. Glissait si rapidement que je me serais cru entre les mains d'un professionnel.  
-N'ouvre pas les yeux .Me supplia t'elle  
-Promis !  
Elle relevait mes cheveux en un chignon elle dégageait certaine mèche en les ondulant pour donné un aspect farouche mais parfait .J'enfilait ma robe, elle me serait le corsage .Nous ne disions pas un mots me laissant a mes rêves, une vie avec Edward pour toujours.  
-Parfait, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !!  
-Je me relevait délicatement et allait me poster devant le miroir qu'Alice avait placé en plein milieu de ma chambre.  
Parfait c'était parfais, je me sentais belle, moi, J'avais l'air si naturel et pourtant si délicate.  
Elle m'avait mis un peu de bleu sur les yeux, du rose au joue et un rose pale sur les lèvres, ma coiffure s'harmonisait parfaitement avec mon visage .Et ma robe, ma robe blanche avec de la dentelle et un magnifique bustier .Je me sentais comme une enfant qui joue à la princesse.  
-O Alice merci c'est vraiment parfait !  
-c'est vrai ça te plait ?  
-Oui merci.  
-Bon tan mieux j'aurais jamais eu le temps de recommencer bon allez Rosalie nous attend.  
En effet Rosalie nous attendait, elle nous conduisit jusqu'à la somptueuse demeure des cullen.  
Alice était à l'affût d'un bruit nous devions monter à l'étage sans nous faire remarquer , plus facile à dire qu'a faire pour une humaine aussi maladroite que moi .Mais par miracle nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward sans s'être faites remarquez.  
On frappa  
-Prêtes ma chérie, c'était Charlie, comme tout les pères du monde il voulait m'emmener à l'autel .Je lui en était reconnaissante  
-Merci papa.  
-Ma Bella tu es magnifique, ma petite je..je.. T'aimes  
-Moi aussi, moi aussi papa  
Nous décendîmes les marches des escaliers auquel était accroché de centaines de fleurs, de freesia, Edward serait enchanté. Ce n'était pas la traditionnel marche nuptial qui était joué mais iris j'affectionnais tout particulièrement cette chanson car elle me faisait pensé au épreuve que moi et Edward avions enduré. J'avançait d'un pas hésitant de peur de tomber ou de marché sur la longue traîne de ma robe mais lorsque je le vis tout mes doutes et mes craintes s'envolère. Il était si parfait cet être voulais m'épousé, il m'aimait.Je ne le ferais plus attendre.  
-Nous sommes ici rassemblé pour célébrer l'union de deux ...  
Je ne prêtais plus attention a ce que le prêtre sermonnait après tout je l'avait vu et entendu un millier de fois à la télé, j'étais omnubiler par lui, lui que j'aimais temps. Mais je pensait aussi a jocob mon Jacob je l'aimait comme un frère même plus j'aurais pu vivre une vie heureuse avec lui avoir des enfants et vieillir a ses cotés. Mais je l'avais choisi lui parce que sans lui je ne pouvais vivre .J'espérais juste qu'il me pardonnerait ! Tout d'un coup le prêtre s'adressa à moi.  
- Isabella Marie Swan voulez vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ici présent, pour époux ? Jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
Je me tournais fasse à Edward et lui jurais de l'aimer jusqu'à la mort et encor plus dans les yeux. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'empourprer et qui décocha un sourire à mon bien aimé.  
- Et vous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen voulez vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente, pour épouse ? Jurez vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
- Oui je le veux, avec son plus beau sourire, sourire qui m'étais adressé.  
Je sentais le sol se liquéfier mais je me ressaisit je ne pouvais décemment pas m'évanouir avant la fin de la cérémonie.  
-Je suis heureux de vous présentez monsieur et madame Cullen !  
Tout le monde nous applaudissait on nous jetais du riz, vieille tradition qui ne réjouissait pas mon corsage .Et la je le vis il portait un vieux costard, qui lui allait pourtant à la perfection c'était mon Jacob, il était venu.

Est ce que c'est trop court ? toujours peur que se soit trop cour !! Je finirais la fête se soir é l'ajouterais au chapitre 2

-Bella je suis la en ami, tu es ... magnifique.  
Mon regard se posait sur les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde et pourtant qui était ennemis mortels .J'avais essayé de les rapproché mais tout comme mes aimants ils ne pourraient jamais être ami de part leurs nature. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward le visage crispé puis il se détendit, j'en concluais que comme Jacob l'avais dis il venait en ami à MON mariage.  
-Merci Jacob d'être venu, comment à tu fais je ne t'avais pas envoyé d'invitation ? Et je rougis à cette allusion.  
-Disons que quelqu'un qui t'aime m'a invité en pensant que tu serais peut-être heureuse ?  
Je savais que cet personne ne pouvais être autre que Edward, merci.  
-Sa me fait plaisir.  
Mais déjà on nous pressait pour rejoindre la réception qu'avait préparé Alice ma demoiselle d'honneur, j'avais été si nerveuse que je n'avait même pas prêté attention à elle pendant tout le mariage .Elle était si belle avec une robe bustier anis, elle avait été la première à m'accepté dans sa famille peut-être grâce a son don ? Quant à Emmett son costard noir lui donnait un air encor plus imposant qu'a son habitude. La réception se déroulait non loin de la demeure dans un petit jardin auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention. IL était sublimement décoré , des lumières de toutes part .Moi et mon mari saluons chaque invité , invité qu'Edward ne connaissait pas et pourtant il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise il savait de quoi leurs parlé son don se révélait très utiles dans des situations où moi je ne savais quoi dire .Et puis je le vit il était là et me regardais avec des yeux si perçant .Je leva la tête vers Edward , il me regardais avec son regard topaze et me fit signe que je pouvais rejoindre Jacob .Je m'avançais vers celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami , qui m'avait soutenu dans les dur moment et qui m'avait aimé .  
-Alors ... Bien mangé ?  
-Bella. Bella j'aurais préféré que tu ne l'aime pas autant et que ton cœur ne sois pas obligé de s'arrêté pour vivre avec lui mais c'est ton choix et à présent je le comprend un peu mieux même si je ne l'accepte pas totalement .  
-Jacob que tu sois venu aujourd'hui me rend si heureuse .Déjà je l'enlaçais et sentais cette chaleur qui m'avait rendu dépendante de son amitié et peut-être même de son amour.  
Et là une ombre sortit de nulle part s'empara de la main de mon Jacob. C'était Leah, elle était si belle dans sa robe argent et ses ballerines, elle paraissait si fragile .Mais ce qui m'interloqua ce n'était non pas sa beauté mais le fait que Jacob ne l'avait pas repoussé.  
-Bonjour Leah.  
-Bonjour toute mes félicitation Bella. Je crois que je devrais vous laisser. Et elle s'éloigna.  
-Bella nous nous sommes imprégné l'un de l'autre.  
Je restai bouche bée, mon Jacob avait trouvé son âme sœur j'aurais du être heureuse et pourtant je sentais que ma blessure se rouvrait.  
-Nous avons souffert de la même douleur, Bella je l'aime.  
A ces mots mon cœur se serra mais je savais que se jour arriverait et j'avais choisi Edward je ne pouvait pas le gardé infiniment. Je pris tout mon courage et lui dit  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi mon meilleur ami.  
-Bella tu c'est que je t'aime.  
-Je t'aimerais toujours.  
Et il repartit vers sa bien aimé .Les bras froid que j'aimais tant vinrent enlacé ma taille.  
-Alice a préparé la piste de danse.  
Je déglutis.  
-Préférerais tu que nous nous éclipsions ?  
-Avec grand plaisir !  
Il me décocha son sourire en coin qui fit vacillé mon cœur .Et comme deux enfants nous nous enfuyons de la cérémonie. Une fois à l'abri des regards il me prit dans ces bras et en un rien de temps nous étions face à la porte de sa chambre.  
-Madame Cullen.  
-Monsieur Cullen, et je ne sais comment il ouvrit la porte tout en me portant fermement dans ses bras.  
Il me déposa face à son lit, Alice avait fait des siennes la chambre d'Edward était rempli de bougies qui dégageait une odeur apaisante. Il m'embrassa si tendrement que si ses mains ne me tenait pas je me serais effondre sur le sol, il commença à défaire mon corsage si délicatement en frôlant ma peau qu'il m'arracha quelques frisson .Mais mes yeux ne pouvait se détaché des siens qui n'avait l'aire d'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Il me déposa sur notre lit. Sa bouche picorait ma gorge .Mon cœur s'emballa une fois encore. Lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes joues, je crus qu'il allait me repousser. Il n'en fut rien. Il me rendit mon baiser avec violence, un mélange de passion et de tendresse. Contre ma peau soudain brûlante son corps me sembla glacial comme jamais. Je me mis a trembler mais pas de froid de plaisir. Ce fut à moi d'interrompre notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle .Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas ma peau, se déplacèrent sur mon cou, sur mes seins, sur mon ventre .Mes doigts se promenais sur son torse de neige. Je ramenais sa bouche sur la mienne et il fut aussi empressé que moi une de ses mains tenait le lit de peur de m'écraser et l'autre enlaçait ma taille me serrant contre lui .Nos souffles s'accordaient parfaitement, nos corps bougeaient à l'unissons .En cet instant nous ne faisions plus qu'un .Cette nuit serais à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur, l'une de plus belle preuves d'amour qu'il m'ait donné.

Je m'éveillait alors qu'il faisait encor nuit, je leva le menton et le vit .Il me regardais avec un regard emplit d'amour.  
-Bien dormis ? dit –il avec une étincelles dans les yeux.  
-Comme un bébé ! Et toi qu'as-tu fait lorsque je dormais ?  
-Je ne t'ai pas quitté une seule minute de peur de perdre quelques mots.  
-J'ai encor parlé ?  
Qu'aurais je bien pus dire, parler dans mon sommeil était une épreuve à laquelle une fois vampire je n'aurais pu à faire fasse à mon réveil, puisque je ne dormirais plus jamais.  
-Tu as dit mon nom.  
-C'est tout.  
-Et que tu m'aimais à en mourir.  
-Edward ce n'ai pas un scoop, je t'aime bien plus encore !  
-Je vous aime madame Isabella Marie Swan Cullen .  
L'entendre prononcé mon nom me fit frissonné, cependant il rabattit la couverture sur mon corps.  
-Bella dans une semaine nous partirons pour l'Alaska.  
Je déglutis .Ce qu'il mal interpréta.  
-Tu peux toujours renoncé à ta transformation.  
-Bien sur que non, c'est juste que dire au revoir aux gens que j'aime sera sûrement difficile.  
Il me caressait du bout de son doigt, qui faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre.  
-Tu pourrais ne pas devoir les quittés.  
-Et vieillir alors que toi non, non jamais, j'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps.  
Et il m'embrassa si passionnément que j'en eu des vertiges. Et je m'endormait sur son torse marmoréen .Laissant divagué mon esprit sur l'éternité que je passerais à ses cotés

Sa vous plait ?


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle vie

Cette fois j'avais préféré annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie seul. Edward était resté aidé les Cullen a déménagé toutes leurs affaires vers notre nouvelle maison en Alaska. Oui Notre nouvelle maison, comme une famille .Maintenant je me préparais à la colère voir la tristesse de Charlie .Jusqu'a présent il vivait seul je suis venu cassé sa routine et nous étions habitué l'un à l'autre sans grand mal et à présent je le délaissait pour mon mari. Mais si je restait cela pouvait le mettre en danger lui et toutes la population de Forks. Etant nouveau-né je risque de les attaquer par pur soif .Rien qu'a cette idée un frisson de frayeur me parcouru. Non les Cullen seraient là, ils m'empêcheraient de commettre une bêtise que plus tard je regratterais.  
J'ouvrais la porte de la maison de mon enfance, j'entendais la télévision du salon, encor un match sans doute.  
-Bella c'est toi ?  
-Oui papa !! Tu as mangé ?  
-hum...oui. Et toi je t'ai cherché hier pendant le repas, où étiez vous passer ?  
-o par ci par là, il y avait tellement de monde.  
J'espérais ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, rien qu'a la pensé de ma nuit passer avec Edward je vacillait .Non il ne fallait rien laisser paraître !  
-Papa, tu sais que j'ai choisi l'université d'Alaska ainsi qu'Edward. Ses parents ont une maison là-bas donc on va y aller s'installer et le docteur Cullen à trouver un bon poste.  
-Toute la famille vous accompagnera ?  
-Euh oui.  
-Tu ne te sentiras pas seul au moins.  
Quelle idée mariée à Edward je ne serais jamais seul.  
-Je pars dans une semaine.  
-Quoi ! Mais Bella tu viens à peine de te marier et tu veux déjà partir.  
-Char...Papa je ne fais que t'informer du chemin que prend ma vie .De toute façon j'aurais du partir tôt ou tard.  
-J'aurais préféré tard !  
-Papa ! C'est déjà décidé et mes affaires sont déjà prêtes.  
-Je vois tu m'informe à la dernière minute, comme si j'allais te séquestrer !  
-On se sait jamais ricanais-je .  
-Je vois que tu as muri , même si tu était déjà plus mûre que ta mère !  
-Papa !  
On sonna à la porte .  
Je me précipitais pour ouvrir , il était toujours aussi beau et il sera à présent et à jamais à moi .  
-Monsieur Swan  
-Mouais ...  
Je fermais la porte avant tout reproche , et m'installais dans la voiture .  
-ça ne va pas ?  
-Si  
Mais mes larmes me trahirent. Je pleurais, j'étais triste de devoir abandonné toutes les personnes que j'aimais, mais sa en valait le coup, oui sa en valait la peine vivre avec Edward valait quelques sacrifice.  
-Peut-être devrions nous attendre encor un peu avant de partir ?  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai déjà dit je t'aime et je t'ai choisi !  
-Bella c'est de ma fautes tu doit les abandonné pour moi, je suis si égoïste de t'enlever à eux.  
-M'enlever à eux ? JE perdais tout contrôle j'avais délibérément choisi de vivre avec lui, il parlait comme si il m'avait forcé alors que depuis le début il ne fait que me pousser à attendre.  
-Je n'aime pas quand tu culpabilise pour rien tu m'enlève pas je pars de plein grés avec toi ! Edward ne comprendra tu jamais que c'est moi qui suis égoïste et non l'inverse ?  
-Bella..  
Et je me précipitais sur ses lèvres froides, mais c'était de ces lèvres là dont j'avais envie et besoin. Je ne le ferais plus souffrir il ne culpabilisera plus .Je partirais le sourire au lèvres avec l'homme que j'aime .Et puis il y aura toujours des mails à envoyé, quoique Charlie risque à mettre du temps avant de me répondre .Il y aura toujours des lettres ou encor le téléphone je trouverai un moyen de rester en communication et de leurs donner des nouvelles pour qu'il ne panique pas et moi je serais rassuré que chacun aille retrouvé sa place.  
-A quoi pense tu ?  
-Nous étions déjà arrivé devant la demeure des Cullen.  
-Tu crois qu'en Alaska on verra quand même le soleil ?  
Il pouffa – Sûrement oui mais moins souvent qu'ici !  
-Je vois donc sûrement jamais.  
-Le soleil te manquera. C'était une affirmation  
-Plutôt la chaleur, mais je suppose qu'une fois vampire cela n'aura plus d'importance.  
Alice était déjà la toute guillerette. Elle m'ouvrit la porte .Et me sauta au coup.  
-Bonjour Madame Cullen me dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.  
Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir.  
-As ça nous manqueras une fois que tu seras l'une des notre s'esclaffa Emmett.  
Edward lui jetta un regard noir, il savait que j'avais peur de le perdre en perdant mon humanité .Qui selon lui c'était du n'importe quoi.  
Jasper était la et inhabituellement s'approcha de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue.  
-Bienvenue parmi nous me dit-il.  
-Attention Bella tu es marié, t'as pas intérêt à me voler mon chéri.  
Et nous rîmes en chœur.  
Rosalie me lança un sourire à en tomber par terre. Je suppose qu'a présent marié avec son frère elle ne pouvait que m'accépté, je comprenais qu'elle voulait que je reste humaine, mais n'aurait-elle pas fait la même chose pour Emmett ?  
Esmée me pris dans ces bras.  
-Félicitation ma chérie, Carlisle t'attend.  
J'entrais dans la demeure main dans la main de celui que j'aimais.  
-Edward pourrait tu nous laisser je préférerais parlé à Bella seul à seul.  
Il prit une mine renfrogné, me jetta un dernier coup d'œil et sans alla.  
-Bella es tu toujours prête à devenir l'une des nôtres à part entière ?  
-Bien sur.  
-Alors sache que nous devrons déménagé, tu ne devras donné notre véritable adresse à personne, tu ma comprise ?  
-Oui  
Ils devaient avoir peur que si je déclenchait une catastrophe je les mettent en danger.  
-Ce sera plus simple de te protéger.  
-Mais je pourrais envoyé des lettres ou des mails ?  
-Bien entendu.  
-Et bien je suis partante, par contre est ce que Edward vous a parlé de ma transformation.  
-Il le fera selon t'a volonté.  
Lorsque je descendis qu'elle ne fut pas mas surprise en apercevant tout mes amis Angéla et Ben main dans la main , Jessica et Mike qui se faisaient les yeux doux , il avait enfin du accepter que je n'aimerais qu'Edward , Eric même Lauren quoique celle-ci ne me réjouissait pas .Et lorsque j'aperçus Jacob, Léah,Quil et les autres mon cœur se remplit d'amour envers ma nouvelle famille qui me comprenais si bien et qui ne voulait que mon bonheur .Evidemment la fête d'Alice était superbe et beaucoup trop décoré mais je m'en fichait c'était la dernière fois que je voyais mes amis .Car après ma transformation il serait dur d'expliquez mon changement physique. Mon père discutait même tranquillement avec Edward enfin tranquillement ne veux rien dire .Je m'approcherais d'eux plus tard pour voir de quoi il retournait. Je slalomais parmi les invités en trébuchant parfois mais c'était à la plus grande joie de mes amis. On m'offrait tellement de souvenir des photo, des album, des vieux ticket de cinéma, hum... des videos enfin j'étais heureuse au milieu de mes amis.

La soirée se finit par de nombreuse abrassades qui déclenchèrent quelque saute d'humeur à mon amoureux. Puis la semaine finit , nous partîmes pour l'Alaska dans la voiture d'Edwards sa Belle Volvo accompagné d'Alice et jasper .Le voyage passa si vite , bon cette semaine de déménagement m'avait épuisé donc il est vrai que j'avais dormis la majeur partis du voyage sauf pour mangé , ce qu'Edward me rappelais souvent , il avait tellement peur que je meurs de faim ce qui soit dit en passant serait idiot après avoir survécu a James , les volturie, et j'en passe si je mourais de faim là se serait une fin tragique . Alice me tira de mes rêvasserie /  
-On est presque arrivé à Tok en Alaska Bella, alors ferme les yeux.  
-Aliceee je ne suis plus une enfant.  
Elle me supplia de ses beaux yeux et j'acquiesçais en trichant. Après tout se serait ma maison à moi aussi je voulais moi aussi la voir.  
Elle était magnifique entouré de verdure de là ou j'étais je pouvais déjà m'imaginé l'immensité de cette maison, le toit était marron la véranda blanche .Cette maison était splendide étais-je entrain de rêver je me pinça .Et Alice compris que je venais de gâcher la surprise.  
-Bella, tu aurais pu attendre !!  
-Elle te plait mon amour ?  
-Elle est splendide, Mais .. Elle a s'en doute coûté cher ??  
-Non nous l'avons depuis longtemps et lança un clin d'œil à Alice qui sourit.  
On entra en silence, quel ne fut pas ma surprise en m'apercevant que tout les meubles avait déjà été installé, logique vivre avec des vampire et tout se déroulait à la vitesse de la lumière. On me fit visiter me présentant le salon, la cuisine je tiquait.  
-Quoi il nous faux une cuisine.  
-Pour des vampires ?  
-Il y a encor une humaine parmi nous ! Et imagine qu'on nous rendent visite et qu'il n'y aille pas de cuisine cela ne te semblerait pas louche à toi une maison sans cuisine ?  
Je rougis.  
-Tu as raison !  
On monta l'escalier en bois, je laissai glissé ma main sur la rambarde en bois massif, lorsque Edward déjà là haut me regardais avec le sourire qui me faisait craqué.  
-Et voici notre chambre.  
Il ouvrit la porte .C'était immensément grand, et lumineux, il y avait toujours ces cd mais je pouvait remarqué que quelques unes de mes affaires était par ci et par là. Le lit était pire que l'ancien, j'étais une princesse, notre salle de bain était d'un jaune chaud qui me faisait pensé au soleil et ...Et la penderie énorme, je remarquais que parmi mes affaires et celle d'Edward s'ajoutait des robes, des bustiers que je n'en connaissais pas. Alice avait du se faire un plaisir de faire ma garde de robe. Il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot. Et ces bras m'enlacèrent, il me fit tournoyer tout en m'embrassant nous étions heureux, nous nous affalâmes sur le lit, en nous caressant tendrement, s'embrassant sans cesse .Mais d'un seul coup il se redressa mais il ne me lâcha pas. Alice entra en trombe.  
-Alors ta chambre elle te plait ? C'est moi qui l'ai décoré avec l'aide d'Edward bien sur !  
-Elle est magnifique, merci Alice, cependant j'ai remarqué que ma garde robe c'était quelque peu agrandit ? !  
-Bien sur, tu ne pouvais décemment pas commence rune nouvelle vie avec de vieux affaire qu'en dit tu ?  
Je me laissais faire après tout si ça la rendait heureuse.  
-C'est plutôt jolie.  
Et tout trois nous nous mirent a rirent aux éclats .

Nous décidâmes de descendre Edward était partis chasser et repérer les lieu avec Jasper, après tout j'étais toujours humaine, Cela devenait difficile pour Jasper de contrôlé sa soif. Je me préparais un bon repas dans l'immense cuisine qui ne servait que de leur .Et je me demandais à quoi pouvais s'occuper les membres de ma nouvelle famille quand il n'y avait pas cour. Une fois finis et rangé la vaisselle que je venais de laver comme je l'aurais fait chez Charlie, je décidais d'aller explorer Mon nouveau chez moi. Esmée faisait le ménage aussi vite que l'éclair j'étais étonné mais après tout n'étais ce pas normal pour un vampire d'aller si vite à faire la poussière , la lessive et toute les autres tâches ménagères .Esmée aurait vraiment été une bonne mère .  
-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Bella, voyons je suis habitué, merci va t'amuser avec les autres !  
-Où est Alice ?  
-En ville, je crois qu'elle te prépare plein de surprise !  
Je déglutis  
-Ne t'en fais pas je temporiserais.  
Je lui rendit le merveilleux sourire qu'elle venait de m'offrir en beaucoup moins éclatant évidemment. J'arpentais cette immense maison, sa ressemblais de plus en plus à un labyrinthe j'entendais des gloussement .Je décidais d'aller voir .J'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis me pétrifia c'était la première fois que je les voyais s'embrasser .Emmett et Rosalie faisaient un merveilleux couple, ils donnaient l'impression de sortir d'un magazine de mode.  
-Oups désolé.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella j'allais retrouver les garçons pour m'amuser !!  
J'allais refermer la porte ...  
-Bella tu peux rester si tu veux.  
Ce « si tu veux « me donnais l'envie de penser que si je ne restais pas elle le prendrais mal. Donc je refermais la porte sur nous.  
-Ta chambre est plutôt jolie, sa ne dérange pas Emmett le rose ?  
-A vrai dire il n'a jamais rien dit contre. Et elle me sourie  
-Bella je suis heureuse que tu ais épousé mon frère, le voir comme ça plein de vie, me remplie de joie. Je sais que tu dois penser que je ne t'aimerais jamais, mais c'est faut, je t'apprécie beaucoup.  
Je devais donner l'impression d'une aliéné, la bouche ouverte et le regard perdu .Alors elle m'aimait bien, je sourie.  
-En fait je voulais te poser une question si Emmett étais un vampire et toi toujours humaine n'aurais tu pas fait le même choix que moi ?  
-Je tenais beaucoup à mon humanité, j'aime Emmett, pour moi le choix aurait été très dur !  
-Tout comme moi, mais je préférerais mourir que vivre sans Edward, n'est tu pas d'accord ?  
-Tu es une extrémiste Bella, mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui sans Emmett je ne serais probablement celle que je suis. Je te comprends mieux, mais je suis si triste que tu doives perdre ton humanité, pour nous.  
-Je perd mon humanité mais je gagne une famille et peut-être même une autre sœur si tu veux bien ?  
Ces yeux était magnifique si elle avait encor été humaine sans doute aurait-elle pleuré.  
-Bien sur que je suis ta sœur.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras, gestes auquel je n'étais pas habitué mais qui me réconforta .Malgré que ses mains soient froides que son cœur ne bat plus et que ses baisers soient glacés, son geste me réchauffa le cœur.  
Après ce moment plutôt déstabilisant je décidais de continuer la découverte de cette demeure.  
Une pièce où dans l'entrebâillement je pouvais voir un rayon de lumière m'attira .J'entrais et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant toues ses plantations de Freesia.  
-Il a pensé qu'il n'oublierait jamais ton odeur comme ça et que tu pourrais partagé avec lui un de vos souvenirs.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que Carlisle était assis et arrosait les fleurs. Cette situation me fit rire je ne mettais jamais attendu à voir un vampire arrosé des fleurs avec tant de délicatesse.  
Elles sentent si bon.  
-Edward a raison ton odeur ressemble à celui de ses fleurs.  
-Je croyais que seul Edward sentais se parfum ?  
-Pour lui ses en mille fois plus intense mais nous le sentons tous.  
Un souffle vint caressé ma nuque, l'odeur que j'aimais tant, je me retournais pour embrassé l'homme de ma vie.  
-Mon amour tu as trouvé ta pièce !  
-Ma pièce ?  
-Oui celle-ci sera pour toi et tes souvenirs d'humaine.  
Mes yeux se mirent à pleurer de joie .Il leva mon menton pour porter mon regard à ses yeux et me dit calmement :  
-Nous allons commencer ta renaissance si tu le veux bien ?  
Il avait été chassé pour s'assurer de ne pas me vider de mon sang j'en était certaine.  
-Oui, c'est toujours toi qui le feras ? Le regardais-je apeuré.  
-Bien sur tu seras en sécurité dans mes bras.  
Et je le serais en sécurité, avec lui, même si je devais mourir j'aurais enfin pu vivre avec lui .Mais j'étais certaine au plus profond de mon âme que tout irai bien, oui tout irai bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout ira bien

On m'installa sur notre lit. Carlisle nous avait laissé seul le temps d'un « au revoir ». Pas vraiment d'un « à bientôt ».Edward me transperçait de ses prunelles ardentes.  
-Bella je t'aime tellement.  
-J'ai confiance en toi.  
-Mais tu connais le risque et ce que provoque ton sang sur moi !  
-Oui et je crois savoir que ton amour est plus fort , tu aurais pu me tuer depuis longtemps , lors de l'attaque de James , de mon anniversaire ou encor lors de notre nuit de noces , mais ce n'est pas arrivé car tu es fort et responsable .  
Je l'embrassai un baiser langoureux qui avait un arrière goût d'adieu .Non je devais me concentré et me calmer pour que mon sang s'écoule lentement.  
-Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?  
-C'est pas de refus.  
Je profitais de la chaleur de l'eau et détendait mes muscle, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste au bonheur, je serais heureuse, je ferais tout pour être heureuse et le rendre heureux. Je restai encor quelques minutes puis me décida a sortir, je m'enveloppais dans la serviette soyeuse. Je m'habillais élégamment, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'avais ressenti le besoin de mettre la robe bleu nuit qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Non ce ne serait décidémment pas un adieux , mais rien ne m'empechais de me faire belle , dans la mesure du possible.  
J'étais prête et sortais rejoindre Edward et Carlisle qui était revenu.  
-Bella se sont des somnifères j'espère qu'ils aideront a te faire passer la douleur. Je n'ai encor jamais essayé, je ne te garantis donc rien.  
-Pas de soucis, je suis prête.  
Je m'emparais des médicaments et les avalais d'une traître .Si ils faisaient effets tant mieux, mais dans le cas contraire 3 jours de douleur ne pesaient pas lourd contre l'éternité avec Edward.  
-Mon amour allonge toi.  
Je m'exécutais. Il m'embrassa avec une telle passion et une fougue que je ne lui avais jamais connu .Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon coup. Et ses dents transpercèrent ma peau, une douleur que j'avais déjà connu, mais ce fut l'odeur du sang, mon sang qui plus est .Cette odeur de rouille salé me fit tourné de l'œil et je m'évanouissait.  
Lorsque j'ouvrait les yeux je voyait Edward tout près de moi j'essayais de lui parlé mais je n'émettait aucun son, je tenta donc de bouger mon corps .Impossible, il était paralysé, une sensation de claustrophobie s'empara alors de mon esprit, mais je me calmais, je savais que tout irai bien, oui tout irai bien. Mais d'un seul coup une chaleur s'empara de moi alors que je croyais que les calment avaient fait effet, les feux de l'enfer me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Hurler je ne pouvais pas encor mois m'enfuir. Je sentais une lave couler dans mes veines, c'était insupportable, je voulais mourir. Non je ne pouvais pas mourir je devais vivre plus que ça. J'essayais de contenir la souffrance insupportable, je commençais à m'habituer à cette insoutenable chaleur lorsque surgit de nulle part un vent glacial qui lui aussi semprenait à mon corps. Je ne comprenais plus ce froid apaisait mon corps mais par la même occasion me pétrifié. Cette souffrance inhumaine me fit perdre conscience.  
Lorsque je me réveillais il était allongé auprès de moi me tenant la main. Je bâtis des cils.  
-Bella tu t'es enfin réveillé ?  
J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à parler, mais je m'efforçai d'essayer :  
-ouui  
-O Bella j'ai eu si peur !!  
Il me prit dans ses bras avec tendresse et m'embrassa avec ardeur.  
-ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Six jours Bella, j'ai eu si peur !  
-Tu vois tu ne m'a pas tué parce que tu m'aimes, enfin je crois.  
-Idiote je t'aime.  
-Comment ça se fait que sa aille mit autant de temps ? Alice m'avait dit que sa durerait trois jours !  
-J'étais inquiet, mais Alice m'a dit que tout irai bien et Carlisle pense que sa doit avoir un lien avec tes capacité ou peut-être du fait que tu n'était pas mourante. Mais ce qui compte c'est que tu vas bien .On descend voir les autres ? Ils sont très inquiet tu sais.  
-Attend je dois voir à quoi je ressemble maintenant.  
-Bella tu ressembles à Bella.  
-Hum ... on verra.  
J'entrais dans notre salle de bain et m'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers le miroir.  
Contre toute attente c'était bien moi que j'apercevais dans le reflet. Moi mais mes cheveux avait l'air plus fluide et plus délicat. Ma peau déjà blanche était à présent comme celle de ma nouvelle famille. Mais mes yeux marron étaient à présent couleur miel. Ce serait dur à expliquer .Non je dirais porté des lentilles.  
Mon corps avait pris des formes sensuelles et exquise cela devrait ravir mon mari.  
Etrangement il avait raison je n'avait pas tan changé et cela pourrait s'expliquer par le vieillissement ou le manque de soleil .Mais en me regardant dans le miroir je voyais une beauté .Moi une beauté, n'importe quoi, ça se serait dur à expliquer !  
-Alors ?  
-Tu as raison s'est toujours moi.  
-J'avais raison tu reste MA Bella.  
-Tu m'aimes toujours ?  
-Evidemment ! Et il embrassa mes cheveux.  
-Même sans l'odeur de mon sang, le rouge de mes joues, mes larmes et le battement de mon cœur ?  
-C'est certain ils me manqueront, mais j'en garderais à jamais le souvenir, et ce n'est pas grâce à eux que je t'aime.  
-Non ? Et pourquoi ?  
-Je t'aime pour être toi, je te remercie d'exister, de m'aimer, et de vouloir vivre avec moi !  
Il m'embrassa, je n'avais plus besoin de penser à respirer mais comme d'habitude mes jambes flageolèrent, mais sa poigne de fer me fit rester sur mes pieds.  
Nous décendîmes les escaliers, tout les regard était fixé sur moi .Emmett la bouche ouverte  
-Et bien mademoiselles est devenu grande.  
Si j'aurais pus j'aurais rougis. Mais à présent je ne pourrais plus jamais rougir. Alice se précipitait sur moi, elle m'enlaça.  
-Tu ma fait peur, j'étais toujours à veiller sur l'avenir pour être sur que tu n'en disparaisse pas.  
Esmée elle aussi me prit dans ses bras. Et Jasper me fit tournoyé. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne semblais pas aussi désinvolte.  
-Bravo Bella tu as été courageuse me dit Carlisle.  
-Et bien si tu es heureuse comme ça, je le suis aussi me murmura Rosalie.  
-O oui je suis heureuse et lui rendait un splendide sourire.  
On s'installa tous sur les canapés qui formaient un carré .  
-Carlisle , pourquoi j'ai mis six jours ?  
-Bella je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire , je ne le sais pas , je ne peux que faire , des hypothèse .

Ce chapitre risque d'être cours car je préfere abordé chacun des thème principales en chapitre .


	5. Chapter 5

Il faut survivre

J'étais stupéfaite, si même Carlisle ne pouvait expliquer mes six jours et bien personne ne le pourrait.  
-A ton avis c'est quoi son pouvoir Alice ?  
-Je ne vois rien désolé Emmett !  
-Comment ça « pouvoir » ?  
-Il est tout naturel que tu sois doté d'un pouvoir Bella.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Vu tes capacités en tant qu'humaine, Vampire elle se décupleront et te doteront d'un pouvoir.  
-Pour le moment ma femme a besoin de ce nourrir.  
-Nourrir ?  
Je déglutis, je n'avais jamais fait preuve d'agressivité et ma maladresse serait un fardeau pour la chasse.  
-Bien sur, tu ne vas tout de même pas mourir de faim rit-il ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Belle tu n'a pas à avoir peur Emmett et moi seront là nous t'apprendront et t'aideront.  
-N'oublie pas tu dois le battre au bras de faire, me murmura t'il afin que seule moi puisse l'entendre. Puis il ajouta un clin d'oeil auquel je répondais.  
Soudain je fus paralysé je ne me trouvais plus dans notre maison .Je me trouvais dans une forêt fasse à un animal, un félin, je croyais reconnaître un lynx. Il s'élança et je vis une ombre se jeter sur lui, lui casser le coup délicatement et s'abreuver de son sang. J'étais toujours pétrifié .Cette ombre, elle me semblait familière, cette ombre c'était moi !!  
Je fut frappé par la réalité ce flash venait de prendre fin, j'étais toujours dans le salon. Cependant tous les membres de ma famille me fixaient.  
-Bella sa va ? S'enquit Carlisle  
-Je...crois  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Un flash avec des images dans ma tête, mais j'étais pétrifié , un lynx, moi !  
-Bella tu as partagé ma vision !  
-Comment ça partagé ta vision, Alice ?  
-Et bien cette vision m'était destinée mais toi aussi tu l'as vu, je pense que cela a un rapport avec ton pouvoir ?  
-Moi aussi je le pense .Affirma Le docteur.  
-Et en quoi cela consiste ?  
-Pour le moment je ne sais pas encor, il faut attendre d'en savoir plus. Allez chasser il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.  
-Bella et si tu essayait de courir ?me cria Emmett.  
JE m'essayais donc à courir .Je fut dépassé, à présent je courrais aussi vite qu'Edward.  
Mais très vite je perdis l'équilibre, et m'écrasait de tout mon long sur le sol mouillé de la forêt de Tok.  
-Ah c'est toujours notre Bella, qu'elle veine t'as frangin !!  
Mais Edward s'était déjà précipité pour m'aider à me relever.  
Et de sa voix la plus douce il me dit :  
-Ce n'est rien Bella, ce ne sont que t'es premier pas en tant que vampire.  
Je lui souriais.  
-Mes premiers pas, ratés !  
- Et si on recommençait frangine ?  
-Cette fois je te battrais !  
En effet je les dépassait et me retrouvait seule dans la forêt .Etrange je venais de gagner à deux vampires, après tout maintenant moi aussi j'étais l'une des leurs. Alors que je continuais de courir une odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, une étrange odeur ! Je décidais donc de m'approcher et voir d'où venait cette odeur .Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en m'apercevant que je m'étais rendu à l'endroit même de ma vision, je pouvais apercevoir le lynx sur lequel j'avais sauté et décida de reproduire ma vision .D'un bond je fut sur ma proie, lui cassait le coup et m'abreuvait de son sang. Etrangement il avait bon goût, mais lorsque je vis le sang qui dégoulinait de la proie que je venais sauvagement d'attaquer, je m'évanouissais.  
Quelque minutes après je sentais des bras me soulever cependant je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir mes yeux. On me déposa sur ce qui me sembla être un canapé.  
-Bella, mon amour ?  
-Carlisle qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ?  
-Edward calme toi, dans une de mes vision j'ai vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.  
Bella n'aime pas le sang humain et accepte un peu plus celui des animaux.  
-Impossible, les vampires ... Carlisle ?  
-Je crois qu'étant humaine le sang lui était désagréable ?  
-En effet !  
-Elle a du prendre cette caractéristique de son humanité.  
-Mais elle risque de mourir, si elle ne s'alimente pas !  
-Et bien elle devra se forcer à s'abreuver, c'est comme un enfant qui n'aime pas les épinards, si il n'y a que cela a mangé, il les mangera.  
-N'empêche comme je te le dis bon courage frangin, une vampire qui n'aime pas le sang.  
-Mais vous êtes bêtes ? Ce sera plus facile pour elle de vivre parmi les humains. S'emporta Rosalie.  
-Elle se réveille laisser lui de l'espace dit tendrement Esmée.  
Cependant j'avais déjà tout entendu .Humaine je me sentais différente et maintenant vampire j'étais encor différentes des autres .Je suis un monstre ! Non je ne devais pas pensée comme ça.  
Je pourrais côtoyer les humains sans avoir envie de les dépecer. Je faisais mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Mais ma famille avait déjà compris ma stratégie. Mince ! Edward s'approcha de moi.  
-_N'ai pas peur. Je suis là !_  
-Mais je n'ai pas peur Edward !  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
-Et bien tu m'a dis de ne pas avoir peur, mais je n'ai pas peur.  
-Bella je n'ai rien dit !  
-Il n'a rien dit Bella !  
-Non mais je l'ai pensé !  
-Voila qu'elle lit dans les pensé s'exclama Emmett  
-_Ma pauvre chérie, je t'aiderais (Esmée)_  
-Merci Esmée !  
-De quoi ? Me demanda t'elle impressionné !  
-Mais de m'aider !  
-Bella regarde moi, il me fit lever le menton.  
-Esmée n'a rien dit c'est juste la voix intérieur, ses pensées. Il embrassa mes cheveux.  
-Carlisle je ne comprends plus rien, c'est bizarre !  
-Bella je vais essayé quelque chose concentre toi. Tu es d'accord ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors essaye de penser à une ambiance rassurante et transpose la sur Rosalie.  
-Mais...  
-_Tu peux le faire (Edward)_  
Je me concentrais sur un sentiment de bien être, celui auquel je pensais étais lorsque j'étais enfant et que ma mère me bordait dans mon lits, là j'étais en sécurité. Et en observant Rosalie je la vie sourire.  
-Merci Bella.  
-Elle ma copié s'époumonna Jasper.  
Avais-je réussi ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressens Rosalie ?  
-L'amour maternelle, merci Bella.  
-Carlisle ?  
-Si j'ai bien compris tu capte les pouvoir, tu les copies tu peux donc en théorie te servir de tout les don spécifique de chaque vampire, par contre à savoir si il y a une limite ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward.  
-Non Carlisle je ne peux toujours pas lire dans ses pensées.  
-Je vois toujours imperméable.  
-Moi j'ai une question dit Emmett en levant le doigt, comme si nous fussions à l'école.  
-Pourquoi le lynx ?  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, après tout ce remuménage la blague d'Emmett nous apaisa. Et je lui répondais  
-Et bien c'était l'animal qui avait la meilleure odeur !!  
-Ah bravo frangine tu es l'une des nôtres !!

J'essaie de vous posté la suite le plus vite possible .3

Edward me prit dans ses bras comme lorsque j'étais encore humaine, se sentiment me réconfortait. Il me déposa sur notre lit. Et s'allongea près de moi.  
-Quoi qu'il arrive tu n'auras jamais l'instinct de survie, toujours en danger, attirants les méchants et les catastrophe.  
Il me parlait tout en caressant mes hanches. Je ne crois pas qu'il disait cela méchamment du moins je l'espérais.  
-C'est mal ?  
-Bella c'est l'un des traits de ta personnalité !  
-Je suppose que même vampire je serais différente et je ferais toujours tout à l'envers ce qui risqueras de vous mettre en danger. Ces yeux transperçaient littéralement mon cœur.  
-Mon amour nous somme tous différents, unique, tu es unique, et si tu n'étais pas toi, en ce moment je ne serais pas celui que je suis. Et ne t'inquiète pas du danger s'il doit arriver nous l'affronteront en famille.  
-Mais je vous mets tous en danger.  
-Nous ferions pareil avec chacun d'entre nous, ne crois tu pas ?  
-Si !  
-Alors je ne serais pas une nouveau-née assoiffée de sang humain ?  
-Non ma Bella je ne le pense pas, et c'est tant mieux, tu souffriras moins.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et me chanta ma berceuse ,celle qui autrefois m'apaisait et me permettait de m'endormir, à présent elle me réconfortait, je ne dormirais plus jamais mais passerait chaque jours et chaque nuits en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime.

Alors que pensez vous de ma copieuse ? Je trouve que le lynx lui va plutôt bien ! Et vous?


	6. Chapter 6

Chacun sa place

Le soleil se reflétait sur ma peau blanche, qui étincelait comme un diamant. Je ne m'était toujours pas habitué à ma nouvelle condition cela faisait une semaine maintenant que l'on avait découvert mon pouvoir je m'étais durement entraîné avec Edward pour contrôlé tout les pouvoir que j'accumulais. Ma force et ma vitesse étaient encor nouvelles pour moi et étrangement j'avais toujours cette impression de déranger. Mes nuits je les passait toutes avec Edward après tout maintenant vampires , il n'y avait plus aucun danger , mais il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de faire attention au moindre de ses gestes , de peur de me tuer. Idée invraisemblable j'étais un nouveau-né regorgeant de puissance et de force il ne me tuerait pas si facilement. Je sentis cette douce odeur sur ma nuque je décidais de me retourner pour profiter pleinement de ses baisers.  
-Bonjour madame Cullen !  
-Bonjour monsieur Cullen !  
-Toujours perdu dans tes pensées ?  
-hum..  
-A quoi pense tu ? Tu sais pour moi c'est très dérangeant, tu peux lire dans mes pensées mais je ne peux toujours pas lire dans les tiennes. C'est frustrant !  
-Frustrant ? Tu devrais savoir que toutes mes pensées vont vers toi !  
-Non pas toutes. Et il embrassait le haut de mon front.  
-En faites je me disais que tout le monde possède une occupation, une hobbies, et moi jusqu'à présent je n'avais que toi  
-Tu t'ennuies ? C'est la meilleure une vampire qui s'ennuie !  
-Et bien je me disais que je pourrais peut-être allé en ville ...  
-Non Bella on n'ai sur de rien, imagine qu'en faite le sang humain t'attire .Je ne peux pas te laisser faire .Si tu as besoin de quelque chose j'irai te l'acheter.  
-Mais rester ici, je me sens enfermé !  
-Bella la forêt est vaste.  
-La forêt ? Tu rigoles ?  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que mon petit lutin choisi d'entrer.  
-Alors toujours a flemmardé au lit ! Tu sais Bella ce n'est pas très bon de rester comme ça toujours enfermé.  
Elle me fit un clin d'œil .Elle avait dut tout entendre.  
-Bon je vous laisse j'ai promis à jasper de l'aider.  
Il s'en alla en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Alice tout excité ouvrit les portes de ma garde robe.  
-Aujourd'hui je vais te faire toute belle !  
-En quel honneur.  
-Moi et Rosalie te kidnappons.  
-Encore ? Edward ne va pas être content !  
-Nous allons en ville !  
-Super Edward va te tuer, après que j'aille égorger des innocents !  
-Bella fait moi confiance tu ne feras de mal à personne.  
-Et... on va faire quoi ?  
-Du shopping !  
Je tressaillis  
-On va tenter de te trouver une occupation. Partante ?  
-Super, et comment on fait avec Edward ?  
-O Jasper l'occupe.  
Elle sortit une robe jaune flamboyante, je n'avais jamais porté de tenu aussi sexy auparavant.  
-Allez dépêche.  
J'enfilais la robe, puis vint au tour de ma coiffure, elle me fit de belles anglaises, étrangement mes cheveux ne tentaient pas de rebiquer comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais humaine.  
Elle mit à mes pieds de belle ballerine noirs avec des touches de jaunes.  
-Vite va te regarder !  
Je m'avançais vers le miroir, j'étais resplendissante, ce ne pouvais pas me ressembler et pourtant je touchait mes cheveux, mes hanches .C'étais bien moi. Alice m'attrapa par le bras, nous décendimes les marches à une vitesse phénoménale pour venir nous engouffrer dans le cabriolet de Rosalie .Nous mirent moins d'une heure pour arriver à Tok .Par chance les rayon de soleil du matin avaient disparu pour laisser place au brouillard. Nous décendimes de la voiture et nous arpentions les rues de Tok à la recherche du magasin qui me conviendrait. Mais j'avais l'étrange impression d'être observé de toutes part et pour tant les gens faisaient très attention à nous évité .Ce qui me rappelait mes premier jour à Forks, et comment tout les élèves évité les Cullen, sans savoir qu'il étaient des vampires leurs instinct leurs disaient de se méfier .Alors que moi ils m'intriguaient, j'avais envie de les connaître mais c'était surtout Edward qui me captivait, je n'avais jamais ressentis de peur en sa présence.  
-Alors Bella , qu'est ce que tu aime faire ? Me demanda Rosalie  
-J'aime lire, écouter Edward joué au piano et ... euh c'est tout.  
-Je vois cela s'annonce compliqué.  
-Bella je vais te préparer une surprise dans ce cas là.  
Et Rosalie s'engouffrait dans une autre ruelle.  
-Alice ?  
-Non tu ne feras de mal à personne !  
-Comment as-tu sus que je voulais te le demander ?  
-Je commence à te connaître Bella.  
Et nous nous mîmes à rire.  
-Qu'est que tu aime Alice ?  
-Le violon, j'adore joué du violon.  
-C'est vrai ? Pourra tu joué pour moi ?  
-Si tu veux !  
Alice venait de s'arrêter devant une boutique de vêtement, je décidais donc de continuer pour ne pas trop s'attarder. Lorsque je vis une splendide moto .Elle était rose avec de jolie fleur. Elle me rappelait mes bons souvenirs à la Push et avec mon Jacob. Mais je me souvenais du sentiment de liberté et de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines.  
-O non Bella, Edward va me tuer.  
-ça tombe bien, elle coûte trop cher.  
-Si tu le prend comme ça je te l'offre !  
-Mais Alice...  
-Je suis voyante Bella et j'aime le Lotto !!  
Et comme à notre habitude nous éclatèrent de rire.  
-Merci Alice, ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux !  
-Je sais Bella, je sais.  
Nous étions rentré dans le magasin, le vendeur m'avait dévisagé. Comme si une fille comme moi ne pouvais conduire un tel engin. Je décidai d'acheter des protections pas pour me protéger, j'étais pratiquement invincible, mais pour Edward et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur notre famille.  
-Et si tu rentrais avec ta moto ?  
-Et vous ?  
-J'attend Rosalie je devrais sûrement l'aider pour emporter sa surprise !  
-on se retrouve à la maison.  
J'enfourchais la moto. C'était comme faire du vélo, les réflexes de s'oubliaient pas. J'avais besoin de vitesse j'étais déjà à plus de 160 km/h. Durant notre escurssion près des humains j'avais bien sentis quelque odeur mais rien de très alléchant je les sentait mais elles ne m'attiraient pas, j'étais vraiment différente. Mais déjà je me trouver devant la somptueuse demeure. Et je voyais Edward s'approché, il avait l'air mécontent.  
-Bella que fait tu sur cette moto ?  
-Alice me la offerte !  
-Tu es inconsciente ? Bella c'est dangereux !  
-Pas pour un vampire, et qui plus est j'aime faire de la moto ça me rend heureuse et me permet de me remémorer mes souvenirs.  
Je savais pertinemment que ces mots le faisait souffrir .Car il savait que je ne faisait de la moto qu'avec Jacob .Mais je voulais vraiment faire de la moto j'en avait besoin.  
-Je comprend me fit il, son regard avait l'air vide.  
Je m'en voulais à présent mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.  
-Tu es allé en ville ?  
-Oui avec Rosalie et Alice !  
-Et alors ?  
-Rien, je les sentait mais elle ne me tentait pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'à présent je peux aller en ville !  
-Hum ... mais seulement si tu es accompagné.  
Je voyais la voiture de Rosalie mais c'était Alice qui conduisait et elle était seule elle se gara juste devant nous.  
-Alors tu aimes sa moto ?  
-Mouais.  
Et là je vis un gros camion débarqué dans notre allée.  
-C'est Rosalie et ta surprise.  
Rosalie descendit.  
-Ta Dam !  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux un piano.  
-Rosalie tu ne peux pas m'offrir un piano, c'est trop !!  
-En vérité c'est pour Edward, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais que lire et écouter Edward joué du piano. Alors voila, on a oublié de ramener son piano, alors je lui en offre un pour qu'il te rende heureuse. C'est mon intermédiaire.  
-Merci du fond du cœur !!  
Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, si j'aurais put j'en aurais pleuré. Elle venait de m'offrir l'un des plus beau cadeau. Ce n'était pas le piano en soit, c'était qu'elle veuille me rendre heureuse. Elle qui avait mis tant de temps à m'accepter voulait aujourd'hui que je sois heureuse.

Que penser vous de sa nouvelle lubie ? Pensier vous à ça ?


	7. Chapter 7

Amour ou Amitié

Je l'écoutais joué pour moi appuyé contre son épaule, son odeur n'avait pas changé, elle continuait de m'envoûter. Il me jouait ma berceuse, il savait que je ne pouvais pas y résister. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassait avec exaltation. Il enleva ses mains délicates du piano et enlaça ma taille avec force. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Soudain Jasper fit irruption dans notre chambre. Absorbé par notre étreinte passionné aucun de nous deux n'avait entendu que quelqu'un s'approchait.  
-Désolé !  
-C'est rien dit mon amoureux avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait.  
-Bella je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais ton ami est là !  
-Mon ami ?  
Etrange je sentais une odeur nauséabonde, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être. Mais Jasper me sortit de mes pensées.  
-Je crois que c'est Jacob !  
-Jacob !!  
Je me précipitais hors de la chambre, dévalait les escaliers, j'étais à présent sur le palier.  
Oui c'était lui, il avait encor grandit, c'était mon Jacob. Déjà je m'élançais vers lui. Nous allions nous étreindre quand cette putride odeur me frappa et me fit brusquement reculé en arrière.  
-Argh !!  
-Bella tu sens vraiment mauvais !  
-C'est pire pour toi !  
Nous nous mîmes à rire.  
-Et si on allait discuter ailleurs.  
-Ok  
Je le suivais de loin, mais au fur et à mesure nous nous rapprochions. Je n'osait rien dire .Pourquoi était il venu me voir ? Charlie ? Non il ne serait pas aussi calme. Pour mettre fin à notre amitié ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Nous étions arrivés sur une colline que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais remarqué, entouré par d'immenses arbres. IL s'assit, je fit de même en gardant cependant une certaine distance.  
-Alors Bella tu vas bien ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Pas mal.  
-Tu es finalement devenu une buveuse de sang toi aussi !  
Ce mot me fit frissonné.  
-Désolé ... une vampire.  
-Oui, et comment vont les autres ?  
-Bien ils étaient déçus que tu deviennes l'une des leurs, ils voulaient leurs faires des représailles mais je les en ai dissuadé.  
-Merci jacob.  
-C'est comment de boire du sang ?  
-Beurk  
Cette réponse le choqua, il me fixa intensément.  
-J'ai toujours cette répulsion vis-à-vis du sang, j'ai un peu de mal à me nourrir mais maintenant ça va !  
Il était littéralement mort de rire.  
-Arrête lui criais-je !  
-Désolé, mais une buveuse de sang qui n'aime pas le sang, c'est plutôt ironique !  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Au moins tu n'est pas comme eux tu garde ta part d'humanité.  
-Et avec Leah ça va ?  
-Super, elle est très compréhensif et ça ne la gène pas que je soit venu te voir.  
Au fond de moi je ressentais une douleur, elle était celle qui lui fallait. Je ne lui servais plus à rien.  
-Bella ...  
Il prit mon menton entre ses mains, elles étaient brûlantes, mais c'était confortable seul son odeur me dérangeais, mais je pourrais m'y faire.  
-Bella...je t'aime tu sais.  
-Moi aussi  
Il m'aimait toujours ! Non ce n'était pas bien, je l'aimais mais pas comme il m'avait aimé. Ce qui me rendait triste c'était de le perdre, ce n'était pas l'Amour. J'aime Edward !!  
Mais il prit ma main, et je contemplais nos doigts entrelacés. C'était si bon de se souvenir du passé.  
-Au fait comment tu me trouves maintenant ?  
-Tu es froide et tu pues à par sa ça va !  
-Non, mais tu voit bien j'ai changé physiquement ?  
-Mouais tu étais mieux avant !  
-Jacob !!  
-Bah tu fais plus féminine !  
Féminine ? Au moins je n'étais pas laide !  
-Jacob ça te dit de faire la course ?  
-La course ?  
-Maintenant je vais aussi vite que toi !!  
Il rit  
-On verra bien.  
Nous avions tracé une ligne imaginaire, le point d'arriver était l'immense rocher que l'on apercevait. Mais à cette distance des yeux d'humain ne pouvait le voir.  
-Prête ?  
-Go !  
Je sentais le vent sur ma peau, cette sensation de vitesse était enivrante. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme lorsque qu'Edward me portait. L'adrénaline je la sentais, et j'accélérais. A mes côtés je pouvais à peine apercevoir le loup roux avec cette vitesse.  
J'arrivais la première de 3 secondes !  
-J'ai gagné !!  
-Je t'ai laissé gagné ...  
-Menteur, tu ne sais pas mentir !!  
Et malgré l'odeur, je l'enlaçais. Soudain je sentis l'odeur que j'adorais. Il était derrière moi.  
-Edward comment vas-tu ?  
Je relâchais Jacob de mon étreinte.  
-Bien et toi ?  
-En pleine forme.  
-Alors tu t'amusais avec ma femme ?  
Jacob grogna. Edward pris ma main de force et m'attira à ses côtés.  
-Tu vas lui faire mal.  
-C'est une vampire, elle n'a pas mal.  
Cette fois il hurla, ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et de douleur. Mais ceux d'Edward étaient emplis de colère. Il était en colère contre moi !  
-Bella rentre Alice t'attend.  
-Non, Edward, Jacob est venu me rendre visite.  
-Je sais.  
-Je croyais que tu t'étais enfin imprégné.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Pourquoi tu viens encor la recherché alors ?  
En une fraction de seconde ils s'étaient mutuellement jette l'un sur l'autre, mais grâce au don de lire dans leurs pensé j'avais anticipé et m'étais interposé entre les deux.  
-Bella crièrent-ils !!  
-Jacob je suis désolé, mais il est encor tôt, tu devrais rentrer, passe le bonjour aux autres, je t'enverrais de mes nouvelles.  
-Je le ferais. Et il déposait un baiser nauséabond sur ma joue. Il était parti. Je me retournais fasse à celui qui était à présent mon mari.  
-Je comprend que tu m'en veuille, mais.  
-Bella je ne t'en veux pas, c'est lui et ses pensé, tu es ma femme, il aime Leah, pourquoi revenir ?  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Voyons je sais qu'il te manquait, même si ta réaction ma rendu triste, je ne t'aurais pas empêché de le voir.  
Il était si compatissant, alors qu'il aurait du être en colère contre moi, il n'en était rien.  
-ça te dit un tour sur mon dos ?  
Même si je préférais à présent courir seul, j'aimais être dans ses bras. Je montais sur son dos, et sa poigne de fer il s'agrippait à moi, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse. Je l'avais encor rendu triste, j'étais vraiment une bonne à rien. Mais nous étions déjà dans notre chambre. Il me déposait. Je levais les yeux vers lui .Ce que je vis dans son regard m'interpella, une lueur ardente. Instantanément il me plaquait avec force au mur, et me mitraillait de baisers fiévreux, il serrait ma taille d'une force que jusqu'à, présent je ne lui avait jamais connu, il avait toujours peur de me casser et aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le désir à l'état pur. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules dénudées avec vigueur. Il avait déboutonné mon chemisier avec tellement de puissance que j'avais put entendre tomber certain de mes boutons.  
-Bella je t'aime plus que tout à présent tu est ma vie.Me dit-il la respiration hatelante.  
-Tu ne me perdra plus  
Je prononçais ces mots dans un souffle .Il me pressait contre ce mur chaud, et d'un geste me soulevait, mes jambes enlacer à sa taille, il me porta jusqu'au lit, ou nous cédions jusqu'à cette couverture or. Il fourrageait main dans mes cheveux, laissant descendre sa bouche sur tout mon corps, j'exaltais, je ramenais sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne, je léchais sa bouche, ce goût, cette odeur, son odeur.  
Je bouillonnait, c'est avec frénésie qu'il couvrait mon corps de baiser, que je lui rendais avec encor plus de fougue.  
Etait ce possible ? Nous étions littéralement dévoré par une passion jusqu'à présent inconnu.  
Nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement, ils dégageaient une chaleur dévorante.  
Tel que je ne m'aperçus qu'il faisait jour seulement parce que sa peau scintillait, illuminé par les rayons du soleil.  
A présent je savais et j'étais sur de mon choix, j'avais fait le bon choix. Je ne regrettais rien et à l'avenir je ne regretterais rien simplement parce qu'il m'aimait presque autant que je l'aimais.

Pour ou contre Jacob ? 


	8. Chapter 8

Brouillon , Idée

**8/Unique**

Ce matin là nous étions tout deux partis chasser. Nous étions séparé, il irait chasser sa proie favorite, je fis de même. Je flairais une odeur alléchante, je la reconnaissais, j'avais vraiment soif, j'allais bondir, mais soudain je me stoppais, une famille de lynx. La mère allaitait ces petits, c'était magnifique et pourtant contradictoire, j'aurais voulu rester à les observer mais plus je les regardais plus ma soif augmentait.  
Je ne pouvais pas tuer cette mère,  
mon odorat m'informa qu'à à peine  
6 km je pourrais trouver un autre lynx. Je repartais en chasse, et m'élançais sur l'animal, en peu de temps j'avais déjà bus tout le sang que son corps contenait. Je me levais et regardais sa carcasse, une image me frappa et si ce lynx était le père de la meute que j'avais aperçu peu de temps avant. Mais je ne pouvais pas tous les sauver ou comme disait Emmett je mourais de faim. Humaine je mangeais de la viande sans me soucier qu'elle aille été un animal avec une famille. A présent rien n'avais changé c'était simplement de la viande et je me répétais ce n'est que de la viande.  
Je décidais de regagner la maison, j'avais apaisé ma soif.  
Alice était devant la télé avec Jasper.  
-Vous avez vu Edward.  
-Hum ... il est là haut.  
Me dit-il distrait par le film.  
Je montais l'escalier et m'avançait vers notre chambre. J'entendais de la musique si je ne me trompait pas c'était pièces des red. J'ouvrais la porte, il était allongé sur notre lit les yeux fermés. J'allais le rejoindre, et m'assis en tailleur près de lui.  
-A quoi penses tu ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux  
-Tu as été longue.  
-Hum ... tu ne réponds pas, je devrais peut-être lire tes pensées ?  
Il se relevait.  
-Bella tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.  
Et plongeais son regard dans le mien, à cet instant je repensais à la famille lynx que j'avais épargné. Je nous imaginais près d'une balançoire, Edward poussait gentiment la balançoire où était assis un petit garçon, il avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'Edward, ils se ressemblaient tant. Le petit sauta de sa balançoire pour venir me rejoindre.  
-Maman tu viens me pousser avec papa ?  
Et il m'embrassait, Edward nous rejoignait et nous nous firent un câlin collectif, comme une famille. Cela semblait si réel. Puis je revenais à la réalité, toujours yeux dans les yeux avec Edward. Mais d'un seul coup il sursauta.  
-Bella c'était quoi ?  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
-Cette vision ? Il avait l'air décontenancé  
-Tu as vu le futur toi aussi ? Etrange, je ne comprenais plus rien.  
-Non je poussais un petit garçon sur une balançoire, Bella c'était notre fils.  
A présent c'était à mon tour de sursauter.  
-Je croyais rêver.  
-Allons voir Carlisle. Il me prit par la main et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au bureau du docteur.  
-Edward tu m'as surprit, qu'il a-t-il ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais Bella et moi avons partagé une sorte de vision qui n'a rien à voir avec le futur.  
-C'est-à-dire qu'avez-vous vu ?  
-J'étais papa d'un petit garçon notre enfant à moi et Bella.  
-Hum... je vois, rien n'a voir avec le futur.  
-Bella décrit moi tout ce que tu as ressentis.  
Si j'aurais pus j'aurais rougis, je devais lui tout ce à quoi j'avais penser. Mais ça avait l'air important.  
-J'étais assise près d'Edward, et je me suis souvenu d'une famille de lynx que j'avais croisé dans la forêt, et puis j'ai pensé que si moi et Edward avions un petit garçon il serait un bon père.  
Je reprenais ma respiration honteuse d'avoir pu imaginer avoir un enfant à mon age et étant une vampire.  
-Et puis après et bien j'ai vu la même chose qu'Edward mais différemment, moi j'étais consciente que c'était un rêve de mon imagination.  
Pendant tout e temps que j'avais parlé ils m'avaient fixé comme si ce que je leur disais avait une grande importance.  
-Je comprend mieux maintenant, asseyez vous les enfants.  
Nous nous exécutâmes.  
-Bella tu viens de créer un illusion, illusion que tu as jeté à Edward. Sans le vouloir évidemment.  
-Mais Carlisle Bella ne peux pas posséder deux pouvoir, et elle n'a pas put le copier nous n'avons jamais rencontré de vampires possédant un tel don.  
-Je t'avais déjà dit que Bella aurait un grand potentiel , et bien sa transformation a duré deux fois plus longtemps , et j'explique à présent cela par le fait qu'elle aille été doté de deux pouvoir.  
-Bella je t'avais déjà dit que nos pouvoirs correspondaient à nos caractéristiques humaines. Pourtant je ne m'explique pas ton deuxième don. Pourrais tu nous aider à y voir plus clair ?  
-Vas y mon amour concentre toi.  
Je réfléchissais, humaine j'avais une imagination débordante mais comme tout les adolescent de mon age.  
-ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'imagination ?  
-Pas forcément, juste quelque chose qui te parait étrange dans tes rêves, tes dissertation ou autre.  
Et là je me rappelais maintenant, il m'était déjà arriver de rêver de chose qui peut de tant après avait un sens.  
-Et bien parfois je rêvais de chose que je ne m'expliquais pas, mais après mes rêves avait un sens, la première fois que j'avais été à la push j'avais rêver d'Edward en vampire, nous étions dans les bois, Edward me tendait la main, il avait peur de quelque chose j'allait vers lui quand avait surgit un loup ou peu de temps avant se trouvait jacob. C'est bizarre mais c'est tout ce qui vient à mon esprit.  
-Hum... Edward étant un vampire et Jacob un loup garou tout deux ce battant pour toi. Pour le moment je pense que ça doit provenir de là. Pour le moment il faut que tu arrives à maîtriser ce pouvoir en plus de ton autre pouvoir qui est déjà difficile à gérer. Edward entraîne là sur les autres.  
Nous descendîmes donc rejoindre Jasper et Alice toujours devant la télé.  
-Où sont les autres ?  
-Rosalie et Emmett sont partit chasser et Esmée en ville, pourquoi demanda sa sœur.  
-Bella a développé un nouveau don.  
-En plus s'étonna Jasper.  
-Oui.  
-C'est quoi demanda toute excité Alice ?  
-J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais déjà vu.  
-Bon c'est vrai je sais qu'elle crée des illusion, mais si tu nous parlait de l'illusion que tu as jeter sur mon frère.  
Elle me lança un regard moqueur.  
-ça vous dérange si je m'exerce sur vous ?  
-Non, moi la première.  
Elle me prit par le bras et nous installa sur l'un des nombreux canapés.  
-Un truc drôle ok ?  
-Je vais essayer, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait.  
Je me concentrais et la regardais dans les yeux comme j'avais fait avec Edward et je pensais à une fête foraine en plein soleil, Alice sur un cheval en bois, malgré la chaleur et le soleil, sa peau ne brillait pas, elle était heureuse.  
Et la réalité vint me frapper tout comme la première fois. Tout comme Edward elle sursauta.  
-Waouh Bella, c'est ça d'être humaine ?  
-Euh je suppose.  
-C'était très amusant merci.  
Elle se levait et partir chercher Jasper pour l'installer fasse à moi.  
Je réitérais l'expérience, l'imaginant sur une moto. Cette fois aussi ça marcha. Mais tout ça me donnait mal à la tête.  
-ça va s'enquit Edward ?  
-J'ai mal à la tête.  
-Ok on arrête, tu vas te reposer.  
Il me prenais dans ses bras et alla m'allonger sur notre lit. Il alla s'asseoir sur notre canapé.  
-Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as vu en tant que père ?  
-Je nous imaginais juste avoir une famille.  
-Bella tu sais qu'en tant que l'une des nôtres...  
-Je sais on ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je ne faisait qu'imaginer.  
Il se leva et vient me rejoindre. Il mit ma tête sur son bras.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'a pas à être désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit ce qui compte c'est de t'avoir à mes coté.  
Cependant aujourd'hui je mettais rendu compte que nous ne serrions que deux à jamais.  
Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. Est-ce que n'être que deux me suffirait ? Mes 6 jours de transformation m'avaient rendu unique parmi les vampires. Cela risquerait tôt ou tard de nous mettre en danger, je les mettrais en danger.

Vous vous attendiez à ça ?


	9. Chapter 9

Famille

J'étais face à l'ordinateur de notre bibliothèque, je m'apprêtait à donner de mes nouvelles à toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chers, pourtant je ne savais comment faire, je n'ai jamais aimé mentir, j'ai toujours réussi à trouver une échappatoire au mensonges mais face à la page blanche de cet ordinateur je me sens si faible, ironique je suis une vampire pleine de force. Je me décidais à écrire à Angéla et Ben.

Chères Angéla et Ben   
Comment allez vous ? Y a-t-il du nouveau à forks ? Moi je vais bien, je suis une jeune marié très heureuse. Nous habitons avec le reste de la famille d'Edward ils sont tous au petit soin. La maison est immense et très belle. Vous me manquez, j'espère un jour vous revoir.  
Sincèrement Bella.

Chère Emily et le reste du clan.  
Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je vais bien, je suis heureuse même si vous devez avoir du mal à le comprendre, mais l'amour ne peut pas être oublié. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur. SAM & Emily tout mes vœux.  
Vous serez à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, Bella.

Jacob   
J'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de me lancer, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé quand tu es venu. Edward n'était pas près. Je vais bien et j'irais bien en étant à ses côtés. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Leah, tu as enfin trouvé celle qu'il te fallait. Sache que tu seras à jamais mon soleil. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Grâce à toi j'ai réussi à me relever. Pour moi tu seras toujours mon Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Je t'aimerais pour toujours. Avec toute mon amitié ta Bella.

Papa  
Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, je suis très heureuse, la maison est splendide, le coin est intéressant. Prend soin de toi. Je t'aime fort, ta fille Bella.

Maman   
Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu t'étais disputé avec Phil ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer !  
N'oublie pas de payer les factures. Et si tu as un problème appel tante Mel. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi je suis très heureuse. Je t'aime Bella.

J'envoyais les mails .Je m'étais enfin acquitté de ma corvée. Je décidais de descendre rejoindre les autres. Mais Carlisle faisait des recherches Esmée des ourses qui ne serviraient à rien, quand aux autres ils étaient tous occupés. Bon et bien je profiterais de mon cadeau. Je sortais, j'ouvris le garage pour sortir ma moto, je prenais les protections et les enfilaient. Je l'enfourchait et démarrait à toute vitesse. La vitesse était si agréable, le vent dans les cheveux, ne penser à rien, cette sensation de liberté et de control. Je contrôlais parfaitement chaque mouvement, je me courbais pour épouser les courbes de la route. Cette vitesse était excitante, j'en voulais toujours plus et poussait le compteur jusqu'au 200km/h. J'étais satisfaite de moi. J'arpentais les rues de Tok, le froid ne me touchait pas, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout.  
Brusquement un flash m'apparut. Je voyais ma mère elle se trouvait à l'aéroport, un homme avec ses bagages s'approchait, immédiatement je le reconnu c'était Charlie, ils regardaient tout deux le cadran, affichant le vol pour l'Alaska à 11h00. Je venais d'avoir une vision. Cette vision m'avait dévié de la route, j'avais de la chance qu'aucune voiture ne soit dans les environ. Aussitôt je regardais ma montre il était 14h02, il fallait environ 2h30 pour venir en Alaska et 30 minutes de voiture jusqu'à notre maison. Instantanément je fis demi tour en direction de notre maison. Je garais la moto face au porche. Et j'entrais en trombe.

**-Alice ? Alice ?****  
****-Bella tes parents...****  
****-Oui je les ai vus !****  
****-Où ?****  
****-Dans ma vision !****  
****-A la copieuse, vite il faut tout arranger.**

En un instant tout ce qui pouvait paraître étrange aux humains était rangé. Esmée préparait un gâteau.  
Quand on sonna à la porte.

**-Je vais ouvrir criais-je !****  
****J'ouvris la porte, et jouait le jeu d'être surprise.****  
****-Renée ? Charlie ?****  
****-O Bella et ils me prirent dans leurs bras.****  
****-Ma chérie tu es congelé, tu dois avoir attrapé un rhume.**

C'était bien ma mère toujours inquiète, cependant il était normal que mon corps soit froid, je n'étais plus humaine. Les mains d'Edward enlacèrent ma taille.

**-Renée, Charlie comment allez vous ?****  
****-Bien, merci Edward !****  
****-Asseyez vous !****  
****-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?****  
****-UN thé Edward s'il te plait demanda ma mère.**

Et il disparu dans la cuisine.

**-Ma chérie tu es si pâle, après tout il n'y pas de soleil ici. Ça va ?****  
****-oui maman je vais bien, et je m'habitue au climat.****  
****-Tes yeux..****  
****-A oui je porte des lentilles couleur or, jolie ? C'est très à la mode ici !****  
****-A bon ? Et bien ça sort du commun, n'est ce pas Charlie ?****  
****-Hum...ouais.****  
****-Comment vous m'avez trouver ?****  
****-C'est Jacob , je l'ai suplié lui et Billy , ils m'ont finalement renseigné .**

A le traître.

**-Je vois.****  
****-Et pourquoi soudainement vous venez ici , tout les deux ?****  
****-Ma chérie , j'ai rompu avec Phil !****  
****-Maman je suis désolé.****  
****-Je vais bien Bella, mais..Comment.. Moi et ton père nous sommes remis ensemble.****  
****-QUOI ?**

Je n'en revenais pas, séparé toute mon enfance e, ils se remettait ensemble alors que je venais de me marié.

**-Mais Bella, moi et ta mère nous ne nous marierons pas.****  
**_**-Comprend moi Bella (Renée)**_**  
****-D'accord, mais s'il vous plait ne me mêlez pas à vos disputes ? ****  
****-Ok dirent –ils en chœur.****  
****-Et si on discutait entre mère et fille ?****  
****-Je vais te montrer ma chambre. Papa tu n'as qua rejoindre Edward il est sûrement dans le patio.****  
****-Hum...**

Nous étions toutes deux assise sur mon lit, je l'observait, elle n'avait pas changer aussi désinvolte.

**-Ma chérie tu as tellement changé.****  
****-Eu. Non voyons.****  
****-Tu es devenu une femme.****  
****-C'est certain.**

Elle caressa mes cheveux.

**-A présent tu à l'air d'une étrangère, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.****  
****-Voyons maman pourquoi t'inquiéter.****  
****-J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose d'important aller arriver.****  
****J'étais toujours son livre ouvert, et mince.****  
****-C'est la coté maternelle.**

Et nous nous mîmes à rire. Ils étaient rester dîner avec nous, Charlie avait tenter d'être plus polis avec Edward c'était si drôle, je savais ce qu'avait ressentis Edward lorsque Charlie tentait de l'incommoder et que lui pouvait lire dans son esprit. La soirée passa plus vite que prévu et déjà il repartait. J'étais agenouillé sur le canapé, seul dans le salon, ma famille avait compris que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Mais Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi.

**-Alice m'a dis que dans ses cas la, le remède c'était la glace.**

Et il me tendit le pot de glace.

**-Chocolat pistache ?****  
****-Evidemment !****  
****-Merci. Et j'attrapais à toute vitesse la glace.****  
****-ça va ? Comment te sens tu ?****  
****-Comme un obstacle !****  
****-pardon ?****  
****-Tu vois si je n'étais pas née, peut-être que Charlie et Renée seraient toujours ensemble !****  
****-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?****  
****-Durant toute mon enfance j'étais ballotté d'un foyer à l'autre. Il suffit que je marie et m'éloigne deux, pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. C'est injuste !****  
****-Bella tu ne peux pas tout contrôler ! Tu n'est pas forcément la cause de toute les catastrophes, ne crois tu pas ?****  
****-Tu n'en sais rien.**

Et nous partîmes dans un moment d'hilarité. La glace avait vraiment mauvais goût mais après tout je pouvais bien prendre un moment d'humanité !


	10. Chapter 10

Famille

Famille

Aujourd'hui Edward m'avait accordé le droit d'aller en ville avec Esmée. Bon je l'aidais à faire les courses, de l'argent jeter par les fenêtres, on ne les mangeait pas mais on les jetait dés que la date d'expiration arrivait. Joué à la famille normal était très coûteux. Mais il fallait garder les apparences. Dans la voiture Esmée écoutait Debussy, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

**-Alors Bella, prête pour la ville ?****  
****-Oui, j'ai hâte !****  
****-On va juste faire des courses !****  
****-La ville me manque.****  
****-Je comprends.****  
****-Esmée qu'est ce que tu regrettes le plus à cause d'être une vampire ?****  
****-Je dirais avoir des enfants à moi. Pourquoi cette question ?****  
****-Simple curiosité.****  
****-Oui j'avais remarqué que tu étais très curieuse.**

On était arrivées. Elle se gara, et on entrait dans le magasin, pendant qu'elle allait acheter la nourriture inutile, je me rendais à la section multimédia, peut-être y trouverais-je un livre intéressant. Je me baladais dans les rayons, à la recherche du livre qui attirerait mon attention. Je sentais les regards, tout le monde me regardait ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêt et pour cause. Mais la parmi plusieurs ouvrage inintéressant, je le vis, le livre qui occuperait ma soirée, Fascination, la couverture était magnifique. Je me rendais à la caisse pour payer, en espérant qu'esmée aurait finis les courses. Par chance, je l'aperçus à quelque pas de moi.

-**Esmée,** murmurais-je, j'étais certaine qu'elle m'entendrait.

En effet elle m'entendis et se retourna.

**-Bella, tu as finis ?**  
**-Oui et toi ?****  
****-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour monter un spectacle. **Ricana t-elle.

Nous étions de nouveau dans la voiture d'Esmée, une voiture simple, pour une femme au foyer, une C4 rouge.  
**  
****-Qu'est ce que tu as acheter ?****  
****-Un livre !****  
****-ça parle de quoi ?****  
****-Je ne sais pas encor !****  
****-Tu l'as acheté sans savoir de quoi il parlait ?****  
****-La couverture m'a attiré.**

Elle me sourit, elle était si belle et semblait si naturel. De retour à la maison, elle gara la voiture dans le garage je l'aidait à déchargé. Je pris quelque sac. Mince mon livre je l'avais oublié à l'intérieur de la voiture. Soudain j'entendis un fracas. Je me précipitais pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Prise d'effroi, non, ils nous avaient retrouvés. Esmée avait laissé tombé les sacs en apercevant nos invités. Et quels invités, les Volturi, sa sentait la catastrophe à plein nez.

**-Bonjour Bella**, me dit Aro de son tenor.

Esmée me fit signe de répondre.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, soit calme, je suis là. (Esmée)_  
**-Bonjour.****  
****-Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage,** il tenait dans ses mains le portrait de famille fait le jour de mon mariage.  
**-Merci.****  
****-Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été invité.****  
****-Je suis désolé, nous avons pensé que vous n'auriez pas le temps.****  
****-Le temps est une variable,** me sourit-il. **Tu te souviens de Jane ?****  
****-Bien sur.**

Edward et Alice débarquèrent de je ne sais où.

**-Edward, Alice, toujours à l'heure.****  
****-Que nous vaut votre visite, demanda mon mari.****  
****-Tu la finalement transformé, cracha Jane.****  
****-Tu es vraiment fort pour avoir résister à la tentation du sang de ta femme **dit Aro.  
**-Ce n'est que l'amour **répondit-il.  
**-Ma chère de quels pouvoir êtes vous dotée ? Vos capacités doivent être impressionnante !**  
_-Ne lui dit rien sur tes pouvoirs, ai confiance (Edward)_  
**-Pouvoir ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !****  
****-Rien ne sert de mentir une humaine comme tu l'était ne peux pas devenir l'une des nôtres sans pouvoirs. **

Il me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

**-Jane !**

Il lui lança un regard, je savais ce qu'il voulait j'espérais juste être toujours immunisé contre son pouvoir.

**-Nooon** cria Edward

Mais Alice lui attrapa le bras.

_-Ai confiance. (Alice)_

Jane me regardait méchamment si Aro n'avait pas été là elle m'aurait sauté dessus. Ses yeux était noirs elle était sûrement affamé, heureusement qu'Edward m'avait transformé à temps. Et que nous avions déménagé, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait put arriver dans le cas contraire.

**-Désolé Aro**. Lui dit-elle en baissant la tête, comme si ne pas pouvoir m'infliger sa douleur était un acte reprochable.  
**-Je vois tu es donc toujours immunisé que c'est drôle.****  
****-Je pense que c'est cela son pouvoir dit ma sœur.****  
****-Voyons Alice toi et moi savons que c'est faut. En plus de cela dans la vison du futur que tu m'as laissé entrevoir notre Bella était puissante. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous rejoindre Alice ?****  
****-Non merci **dit elle calmement  
**-Quel dommage ! Et toi Edward ?****  
****-Sans façon ! Et toi Bella ?****  
****-Non du tout.****  
****-A je vois **rit-il.  
**-Au faite pourquoi n'est je pas put voir que vous nous rendiez visite ?****  
****-Oh cela, approche toi ne te cache pas.**

Il levait sa main en direction d'un coin sombre du salon. A ma plus grande surprise un jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans environ, les cheveux blond, aussi grand qu'Edward et la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine sortit de l'ombre. C'était lui aussi un vampire et vu la couleur de ses yeux, il n'était pas végétarien. Mais quelque chose en lui avait piqué ma curiosité comme lors de ma première rencontre avec Edward je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux de ceux du mystérieux vampires. Ce qui ne le gênait pas il faisait de même. Voyant qu'Aro nous regardait étrangement, je détournais mon regard du bel inconnu.

**-Approche toi julien. Je vous présente Julien, je porte un grand espoir en lui.****  
****-Et quel est son don ?****  
****-Disons qu'il nous englobe dans une bulle où nos pensées ne peuvent êtres lu et donc nos intentions dévoilées.****  
****-Impressionnant, je comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais lire dans vos pensés.****  
****-N'est ce pas.****  
****-Et comment cela marche t-il** demanda Alice.  
**-Au goût et il se mis à rire, le goût du sang, tant qu'il le goût de votre sang dans la bouche il peux vous protégé.**  
Je frissonnais.

**-Vraiment incroyable acquiesça** Alice.  
**-Esmée que je suis impoli, comment allez vous ?****  
****-Bien, merci, vous avez l'air en forme.****  
****-Toujours aussi belle, Carlisle à vraiment de la chance que vous l'ayez choisi.**

Et il lui besas la main. Le regard d'Esmée était étrange je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait partagé un secret avec Aro.

**-J'en suis heureuse lui répondit-elle sèchement.**  
_-Où sont les autres Edward ? (Alice)__  
__-Si seulement je le savais (Edward)_  
**-Je ne sais pas Alice.**

Mais moi aussi j'avais intercepté ses pensées, Esmée était resté près de moi, elle aussi semblait tendue. Elle avait l'air inquiète. A présent moi aussi je l'étais. Où était Carlisle, Jasper,Emmett et Rosalie ?


	11. Chapter 11

Brouillon , Idée

Adieux

**-Voyons vous avez l'air crispé, quelque chose vous dérange ?****  
****-Nous nous demandions juste ou était les autres. Dit le plus calmement que possible mon mari.****  
****-Alors il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, ils sont en sécurités !****  
****-En sécurité ?** Riposta Alice.  
_-Edward je ne les vois nulle part, ils ont disparus du futur. (Alice)_

Aro s'approcha d'Alice et lui caressa la joue d'un geste amical, comme aurait fait un grand père pour rassurer sa petite fille.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont sous la protection de julien.**

Tous nous nous tournèrent vers Julien, il s'était assis sur un canapé et nous observait.

**-Aro nous aimerions les voir, **dit Edward.  
**-Aucun problème, mais pas pour le moment.****  
****-Qu'attend tu de nous ?****  
****-Voyons je n'attends rien de vous, juste de Bella.**  
L'entendre prononcé mon non me crispa plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

**-N'ai pas peur Bella, je voudrais juste que tu t'assois près de Julien et que tu fasse connaissance, c'est aussi simple que ça.**  
_-Il trame quelque chose (Alice)_  
_-Bella si tu lis dans mes pensées, n'ai pas peur fait ce qu'il te dit, je te protègerais. (Edward)_

Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui m'arriverait, mais de ce qui leurs arriverait, c'était à cause de moi qu'aujourd'hui toute la famille était en danger. Je m'avançais lentement vers le canapé où était assis julien, et m'assis près de lui. Ses prunelles me transperçaient, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans la noirceur de ses yeux, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance mise à part ce que cachaient ses yeux.

**-Je m'appelle Julien, je préfère me présenter moi-même.**

Et il me tendit sa main, un geste amicale que j'acceptais, sa peau était aussi douce que la porcelaine.

**-Et moi c'est Bella. **Je lui souris.

Tous c'était retourné pour nous laissez de l'intimité mis à part Edward bien sur.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec les volturi ?****  
****-Ils m'ont sauvé, je leurs en suis reconnaissant.****  
****-Sauver ?****  
****-Je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet. **

Il caressa ma joue, geste qui me fit frissonné.  
**  
****-Tu lui ressembles tellement.****  
****-A qui demandais-je ?****  
****-A l'amour de ma vie.****  
****-Où est –elle ?****  
****-Morte, les volturi m'ont sauvé de la même mort.****  
****-Je vois, désolé.****  
****-Pourquoi veulent-ils que nous fassions connaissance ?****  
****-En faite c'est moi qui leurs ai demandé lorsque je t'ai aperçu.****  
****-Hum. Tu sais je suis marié à Edward lançais je.****  
****-Je le sais et il a beaucoup de chance.****  
****-Mais tu ne me connais même pas.****  
****-Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.**

Je venais encore de me perdre dans son regard quand je sentis ses mains de porcelaine attrapé mon visage, je ne pouvais plus bougé que ce passait-il ? Il allait m'embrasser et je ne pourrais riposté.  
Mais soudain Edward m'attrapa et me mis sur mes pieds.

**-Que tentait tu de faire à ma femme.****  
****-Rien de plus que d'apprendre à la connaître.**

Aro vint s'immiscer entre les deux jeunes hommes il s'adressait à moi à présent.

**-Fantastique n'est ce pas ?****  
****-Heu...****  
****-Comment il t'hypnotisait, oui Julien exerce parfois une sorte de comment dire, il attire les gens à lui, il les fascine.**

Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais pas pu bouger.

**-Un deuxième don **demanda Edward ?  
**-Bien sur que non il complète juste le premier , à vrai dire ses don sont utilisé lors de la chasse mais il sert aussi de protection.****  
****-Je vois.****  
****-Et toi ma Bella vas-tu enfin me dire qu'elle pouvoir tu possèdent ?****  
****-Je n'en ai pas.**

Il fit une mine contrariée.

**-Je vois, Jane ! **

Jane s'était approché, et brusquement elle lança son dévolu sur Edward !! Il se tordait de douleur.

**-Non criais-je !!****  
****-Alors Bella, la vérité ?**  
_-Ne lui dit rien n'ai pas peur. (Edward)_

Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice de crié de douleur, non ils souffrait à cause de moi je ne pouvais pas les laisser les torturé.

**-Je créer des illusions **criais-je

J'avais préféré ne dévoiler que l'un de mes don et le moins puissant.

**-Enfin, je vois et quelle sorte d'illusions. ?****  
****-Ce que j'imagine mais je ne sais pas encor totalement l'utilisé.****  
****-Sur qui as-tu déjà créé une illusion.****  
****-Edward et Alice.**

Il s'approcha d'Edward et lui tata la main. IL semblait en pleine trense, il utilisait son pouvoir pour partager le souvenir de mon illusion. Puis il lâcha son emprise.

**-Fascinant, on s'y croirait presque.****  
****-Maintenant que vous savez ce que vous voulez savoir relâcher les autres.****  
****-Au petite Bella les autres serviront de monnaie d'échange.****  
****-Monnaie d'échange ?****  
****-Oui tu retournera à voltera avec nous, tu apprendra à manier ton pouvoir.****  
****Et moi je l'étudierais. Qu'en dis tu,****  
****-Elle n'ira jamais avec vous hurla Edward !****  
****-Crois tu ? Bella tu les aimes ?****  
****-Oui !****  
****-Veux tu vraiment continué de les mettre en danger de les faire souffrir ?****  
****-Non, bien sur que non.****  
****-Alors ton choix est fait !****  
****-Bella je t'en supplie ne part pas je te protègerai .me suppliais Edward****  
****-Il me faudra quelques affaires.****  
****-Jane tu t'en occupes !.**  
_-Bella je t'aime, je t'aime, je t 'en supplie ne me quitte pas, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Ces mots me transperçaient le cœur. Edward je t'aime à mourir je ne t'abandonnes pas je vous protègent, je t'aime tellement.

**-A en mourir ?**

Avait-il lut dans mes pensées ?

_-Bella l'espace d'une seconde j'ai pu lire tes pensées, ne t'inquiète pas je te retrouverait et te ramènerais à la maison, je n'aimerais que toi._

-**Je suis prête allons y, mais relâchez les autres.****  
****-J'indiquerait leurs positions à Esmée, à la quelle il lança un regard rempli d'affection.****  
****-Julien !****  
****-Qu'est ce que..****  
****-N'ai pas peur, c'est juste pour assuré nos arrières.**

Il s'avança vers moi, il tenait un couteau, me prit ma main, il me piqua. Du sang jaillit, il porta moins doigt à sa bouche et aspira le sang.

**-A présent nous pouvons partir et si vous tenter quelque chose , vous en subirez les sonséquences ainsi que Bella.**

Julien me prit par la taille et m'emmena jusqu'à la voiture des Volturi que je n'avais même pas remarqué en passant avec Esmée. Je regardais en arrière, cette magnifique maison qui m'avait accueilli et qui m'avait rendu heureuse. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'ils soient heureux.

Alors ??


	12. Chapter 12

Volterra

**Volterra**

Le voyage m'avait paru durée une éternité. Nous étions enfin à volterra. On entrait par une porte que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir lors de mon dernier passage.

J'entrais, nous étions dans un couloir bien illuminé, l'intérieur était identique à un château.

-Bella voici ta chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose sonne et Heidi viendra.

Je ne répondais pas, j'étais leur prisonnière et pourtant il se comportait avec comme avec n'importe quel invité.

-Et Carlisle et les autres ?

-Je pense qu'ils on déjà du les trouver.

-Comment puis-je en être certaine ?

-Voyons, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Une fois installé Julien viendra te chercher et t'emmènera prendre contact.

Et il refermais la porte, encor ce Julien, prendre contact je me demandais bien comment.

Je défaisais la valise que Jane m'avait préparée et à mon grand désespoir elle n'avait pris que des robes. Des robes comment pourrais je m'entraîner habillé comme une poupée ?

Je rangeais mes robes et mes produits. Elle avait même pris ma boite à musique, c'est avec frénésie que je m'emparait de ma boite, ce n'était pas réellement la boite qui m'était cher mais son contenu. Mon bracelet celui offert par Jacob et Edward. Je le sortais de l'écrin et l'enfilais à mon poignet. Ainsi quoi qu'il arrive les gens que j'aime seraient à mes cotés.

Je me changeais, je mettais ma robe vert pâle c'était celle qui me paraissait être la plus confortable. Puis on frappa à ma porte. Je reconnaissais cette odeur, c'était Julien. J'ouvrit la porte même si me retrouver en sa compagnie me mettait mal à l'aise il fallait que j'aille des nouvelles de ma famille.

-Prête ? Tu es très jolie !

-prête ! Et comment je vais faire pour leurs parler ?

-Tu verras bien !

Nous avancions dans ce grand couloir, je me croyais dans in labyrinthe.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il me garde ?

-Aro aime s'entourer des vampires les plus fort.

-Bien car moi je n'en suis pas une.

-C'est ce que tu crois, et il me sourit. -Voila !

Il tendait sa main vers une porte. J'ouvris la porte. La salle était obscure, cependant je pouvais apercevoir un ordinateur.

-Tu as 5 min.

-ok !

Et il refermait la porte, je n'aimais pas la façon dont ses yeux me transperçaient.

Je m'assis fasse à l'ordinateur. Il était inscrit que je devais cliquer sur le bouton noir ce que je fis. J'apercevais Edward et Alice et eux me voyaient, mon cœur même s'il ne battait plus souffrait.

-Bella tu vas bien s'inquiétas Edward.

-Oui il mon installer dans une grande chambre, et Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie ?

-Ils vont biens ils étaient juste retenu dans une grotte.

-Ouf. J'étais soulagé.

-Bella j'ai eu tellement peur, tu avait disparu de l'avenir, je ne pouvais plus te voir, sûrement à cause de Julien quant il t'as piqué.

-Alice je vais bien ! Rassuré vous !

-Tu es à voltera ?

-Oui !

-On viendra te chercher !

-Non Edward ce serait trop dangereux !

-Idiote, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir loin de moi, tu rêves, comme promis je ne t'abandonnerais plus.

-Et au faite comment tu as lu dans mon esprit ?

-Je pense qu'avec le stresse tu voulais tellement me transmettre ce message que ton esprit ma laissé une toute petite porte ouverte.

-Hum…

-Bella plus que 4 minutes, cria Julien

-Edward tu sais que je t'aime, je ne voulait pas me laisser embrassé par Julien.

-Comme je disais tu es une idiote rigola t'il, je sais tu était sous son emprise.

-Je ne vous /

Julien venait d'interrompre notre communication.

-Désolé c'est finis. Je t'emmène voir Aro !

Nous errions encor dans ce gigantesque couloir, jusqu'à apercevoir une imposante porte. Heidi ouvrit la porte.

-Bella, rassuré ?

-Si on peut dire.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne ma petite, je t'ai préparé une surprise, tu va t'entraîner sur Jane !

Sa sentait le roussis !

-Et si tu as faim nous t'avons préparé quelque encas. Je connais le régime alimentaire, j'espère que ces animaux te plairont. Tu peux commencer.

Je m'installais face à Jane et lui faisais subir des illusions parfois joyeuses et d'autre je me donnais à cœur joie de la faire souffrir. Ce n'était que pure vengeance. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer.

On m'apporta ma nourriture, car utilisé mon don avec autant d'intensité m'épuisait et pourtant cela me rendait plus forte, je commençais à connaître les limites. Finalement je demandais l'heure à Julien .Il était 23h32. Ça faisait plus de 12hh30 que je m'acharnais sur Jane .Elle aussi semblait s'épuiser.

-C'est fantastique Bella.

-Aro je suis épuisé.

-Voyons continue, une dernière fois.

Mais Jane riposta elle aussi était éreinté comme je le soupçonnait.

-Alors entraîne toi sur Julien.

Julien vint s'asseoir près de moi, je ne voulais pas regarder ses yeux, eux qui m'avait auparavant hypnotisé. J'étais si fatigué, je m'imaginais seul dans ma chambre.

Lorsque que je voulus regardé Julien, je m'aperçus que je rêvais, non je ne pouvais pas dormir je suis une vampire. J'étais comme piégé. Oui piégé dans ma propre vision.

J'essayait de me réveiller rien n'y faisait, à présent j'étais paniqué, je criais à l'aide.

-Edward!! Edward!! Alice!! Aro?? Julien!!


	13. Chapter 13

Perdue

Perdue

Où étais-je ? A Volterra dan les couloirs que j'avais emprunter avec Julien le matin même. Mais il n'y avait personne je n'entendais et ne sentais personne. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise d'apercevoir Edward au bout du couloir.

-**Edward tu es venu me chercher ! Et me précipitais dans ses bras.**

Cependant il recula, me prit par les épaules pour mieux affronter mon regard.

**-Bella que fais tu ?****  
****-quoi ? Quelle question, il m'avait tellement manqué.****  
****-Tu devrais t'éloigner !****  
****-Et pourquoi criais-je.****  
****-Bella, je ne suis pas venu te chercher.****  
****-A non ?****  
****-vivre à tes cotés est trop fatiguant pour moi, dangereux pour ma famille ;****  
****-Mais tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais me quitter.**

J'étais littéralement choqué par la force de ses mots.

**-Bella tu n'es plus ma Bella !****  
****-Comment ça ?****  
****-voyons tu t'es vu ? Tu n'est plus la même tu ne rougis plus, tu ne pleures plus, ne rêves plus. Tu n'es pas la Bella dont j'étais amoureux.****  
****-Etais ?****  
****-Bella tu ne représente plus rien pour moi à présent tu ne m'apporte plus ce don j'avais besoin.****  
****-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Le suppliais-je****  
****-Alors ne t'approche plus de moi !****  
****-Impossible !!****  
****-Je ne te sens plus ! Tu n'es plus aussi alléchante pour moi à présent !****  
****-Mon SANG ! C'est mon sang qui te manque !****  
****-Il me manque.****  
****-Non tu mens, tu veux me protéger alors tu mens.****  
****-Non Isabella je ne te mens pas.**

Il m'avait appelé Isabella. Jamais il ne m'avait appelé ainsi. Je soufrais j'aurais voulu mourir. Puis je vis s'approcher Alice.

**-Bella, me dit-elle, tu dois nous laisser partir, on ne veut plus vivre avec toi. Laisse Edward partir et trouver une compagne à sa hauteur.**

NON je ne pouvais pas encore le laisser partir je le refusais de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme si j'en possédais encore une. Je m'accrochais à lui de tout mon être. Je souffrais encore plus que lors de ma transformation, impossible ? Je sentais que j'étais prise de convulsion que m'arrivait-il. J'étais secoué si violement. Soudain j'aperçus au loin, très loin un semblant de lumière.

**-Bella, Bella reviens ne me quitte pas !!**

Je reconnaissait cette voix, c'était lui mon amour. Comment pouvait-il me demander de ne pas le quitter alors qu'il venait à l'instant de m'abandonner. Cependant je sentais ses mains me toucher, ses lèvres me couvrir de baiser. Ce qui me donna le courage et la force d'ouvrir les yeux, quitte à le laisser partir, je m'accordais le droit d'un dernier regard.

**-Elle se réveille cria Emmett**.

Emmett que faisait-il ici ? Puis tout s'éclairci j'étais dans la salle du trône d'Aro par terre, allongé, Edward à mon coté. Je voyais tout. Julien était pris à la gorge par Jasper, Emmett tenais Jane et Rosalie et Alice était au près d'Aro. Que ce passait il, j'étais perdu était-je devenu folle ?

**-Bella je suis là, me dit la voix que j'aimais plus que tout !****  
****-Edward je t'en supplia ne me quitte pas !****  
****-Je ne m'en vais nulle part ! dit il étonné !****  
****-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je t'en supplie je t'aime trop, je t'aime, je t'aime, je vais mourir sans toi.****  
****-Bella, il prit ma tête entre ses mains de façon à ce que nos regards se croisent.-Bella je resterais à jamais avec toi, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, parce que je t'aime plus que la vie.****  
****-Tu ne mens pas ?****  
****-Pourquoi mentirais je ?**

Aro frappa dans ses mains. Ce qui nous tira Edward et moi de notre regard passionner.

**- Quel joli spectacle, tu l'aimes à ce point ? Alors pourquoi crois t'elle que tu vas la quitté ? S'amusa t'il a dire.****  
****-ça ne vous regarde pas, persifla Edward.****  
****-Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur vous !****  
****-Vraiment ? Ricana Emmett.****  
****-Ce serait plutôt le contraire ajouta Jasper.****  
****-Nous ne voulons pas nous battre Aro après tout nous sommes une grande famille, mais nous enlever Bella était la pire chose à faire.****  
****-Disons que la curiosité l'a emporté sur la raison.****  
****-Votre curiosité lui a fait du mal, pour cela je ne vous pardonnerai jamais cet acte.****  
****-Que veux tu Edward parle.****  
****-Rentrez chez nous tout les six en vie.****  
****-Hum... Te laissez me reprendre Bella, elle est comme une de mes filles à présent.****  
****-Une fille que tu as torturée !****  
****-Il faut bien passer par la souffrance pour devenir plus fort ne crois tu pas ?****  
****-Non, pas pour Bella.****  
****-Je vois ta détermination à la sauvée, je l'ai sus rien qu'en te touchant et pourtant, elle est exceptionnelle. Que dirais tu d'un compromis ?****  
****- Dites toujours ?****  
****-Une fois par an vous me rendrez visite pour que je constate par moi-même des progrès de Bella ?****  
****-Non, vous viendrez !****  
****-Edward tu me fait tant penser à Carlisle, entendu nous viendrons ! Vous prouver relâche Julien et Jane**.

Ce que ma famille fit instantanément. Edward me prit dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une enfant fragile, mais dans ses bras j'étais rassuré. Je m'agrippait à son bras j'avait trop peur de le relâchez. Nous étions en direction de la sortie lorsque que Julien cria :

**-Bella pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, je tiens beaucoup à toi !**

Je sentis l'étreinte d'Edward se resserrer, et moi je m'emmitouflais dans ses bras.  
Nous étions à présent dans l'avion. Je prenais conscience que tout ce que j'avais vu et ressentis n'étais qu'une de mes visions, une de mes plus grandes craintes, la fatigue et à force de faire appel à mon don m'avait enfermé dans l'un de mes pires cauchemars. Je revenais peu à peu à la réalité. Edward était partis parler à Jasper. Alice était au près de moi. Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet !

**-Qui as t'il Alice ?****  
****-Bella tu m'as fait peur, je ne te voyais plus, tout ce que j'arrivais à voir lorsque je me concentrais sur toi, c'était un trou noir.****  
****-Alice ne t'inquiète pas c'est passé.****  
****-Non Bella ton illusion ta mise en danger.****  
****-Mais vous m'avez sauvé.****  
****-Et je ne sais toujours pas comment, nous avons mis 1h00 pour te sortir de ta léthargie**.

1h00 ? Impossible ? Je ne les entendais pas ! Pourquoi étais je soudain revenu à la réalité ?

**-Bella et si tu retombais dans une de tes illusions ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre**.

Je la serrais de toute mes force dans mes bras.

**-Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, je t'aime.****  
****-Bella tu sais que moi aussi !****  
****-Que ferrons nous lorsque les Volturi reviendront ?****  
****-Ne t'inquiète pas nous aviseront le moment venu !**

J'étais rassuré, je cherchais Edward des yeux, il était avec les autres, De la où j'étais j'essayais de me concentrer sur leurs conversation mais avec le bruit des hélices, je n'entendais rien. Le faisait-il exprès ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ?  
Lorsque brutalement retentit dans ma tête une voix, voix qu seul moi entendais !

_-Bella pardonne moi, je t'aime, je te connais depuis peu, mais je t'aime, je te sauverais, tu ne me quitteras plus, je ne te laisserais plus repartir._

Cette voix, je la connaissais ? Julien ! Que faisait –il dans ma tête ??

J'attend vos réaction??


	14. Chapter 14

Perdue

Isabella

Le voyage c'était terminé sans que je n'entende plus Julien. Nous étions dans la Volvo d'Edward depuis un moment. Je l'observait il semblait pensif, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Avais je le droit d'écouter ses pensées ? Rien q'une petite minute ! Après tout lui il avait le droit d'écouter les penser des gens et sans aucun remords, je m'autorisai donc une minute de curiosité.

_-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était aussi apeuré ? Pourquoi devrais-je la quitter ? Pourquoi me suppliais t-elle ? Je lui aie fait tant de mal ! (Edward)_

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre et encor moins le rassuré, dans la voiture nous n'étions pas seul, il y avait Jasper et Emmett. Mais je reconnaissais ce bout de chemin, plus que cinq minutes avant d'apercevoir notre maison. En effet je ne m'étais pas trompé. Sur le palier je pouvais très distinctement voir Esmée et Carlisle ils avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur. La voiture s'arrêta et comme tout bon mari Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière.

**-Alors là !! Quelle idée vous es passé par la tête ? Aller à Volterra seuls !! Pas que je suis contre d'aller sauver Bella, mais nous serions venu avec vous !! Vous m'avez tellement fait peur !! Cria Esmée.**

Carlisle ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le moment où Esmée déversaient sa colère sur mes sauveurs.

**-Comment te sens tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.****  
****-Bien, juste un peu fatigué.****  
****-Edward emmène la se reposer.****  
****-Tout de suite.**

Et plus vite que l'éclair j'étais dans ses bras il ne m'avait même pas laisser le temps de riposter. Quoique aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur à me chamailler avec lui. Il me déposa sur notre lit et s'allongea auprès de moi.

**-Bella tu vas bien ?****  
****-Oui ne t'en fais pas.****  
****-Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute.**

Je me retourna vers lui pour ainsi pouvoir me plonger dans ses prunelles miel.

**-Edward je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'étais un aimant à catastrophes, tu ne dois pas t'excuser pour tout les dangers que je côtoient tu n'y est pour rien.****  
****-Si tu n'étais pas un vampire...****  
****-Si je n'étais pas un vampire, lors de leur visite ils m'auraient tué.****  
****-Bella...**

Sa voix était rempli d'amour, pourquoi continuait t'il à se culpabiliser. Je l'embrassais pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase si douloureuse.

**-Edward tu ne dois pas..****  
****-Edward on n'y vas-tu nous accompagne ? Rosalie veilleras sur Bella !me coupa Alice.****  
****-quoi ? Où aller vous ?****  
****-Nous rassasier !****  
****-J'arrive !**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois.

**-Je t'aime me dit-il avant de partir.**

J'étais seule, seule dans cet immense lit. Mais pas pour longtemps. Rosalie ouvrit la porte.

-**je peux ?****  
****-Bien sur !**

Elle prit la place à mes cotés qui quelque minutes avant était occupé par l'être le plus merveilleux du monde. Elle m'enlaça, gestes qui me fit tressaillir jusqu'à présent Rosalie n'avait jamais été aussi affectueuse à mon égard.

**-J'ai cru te perdre, tu m'as fait peur Bella, tu es ma sœur maintenant, sans toi Edward ne pourrait pas survivre. Et si l'on devait te perdre nous ne nous en remettrions pas.**  
**-Merci Rosalie. **

Sa franchise me laissait sans voix, je n'avais pu acquiescer qu'un simple merci.  
Mais avant que j'aille pu ajouter autre chose, elle s'en allait aussi pour me laisser seule. Je plongeais dans mes pensées, c'était comme un rêve, je ne pensais plus qu'à tout ceux qui avais risqué leurs vies pour moi, ils tenaient vraiment à moi, cette pensé m'arracha un sourire. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et d'un geste vif un inconnu se posta sur moi, m'empêchant de partir, j'étais paniqué. Je levais la tête ce n'était plus un inconnu c'était Julien !

**-Je ne te veux pas de mal Bella, je n'en veux à personne, je te veux juste à mes côtés.****  
****-J'ai Edward, je l'aime, je l'ai épousé, je suis morte pour lui. Lui dis-je le plus calmement que possible.****  
****-Peut-être que tu crois simplement l'aimer, le destin ma laisser une seconde chance, je ne la laisserais pas s'envoler.****  
****-Seconde chance ?****  
****-Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon premier amour ?****  
****-Vaguement ! Décrétais-je**

Je savais seulement qu'elle me ressemblait, ça me semblait si anodin et pourtant.

**-Elle s'appelait Marie Isabella Swan. Sa peau était si pâle que l'on pouvait voir le sang s'écouler dans ses veines, ses cheveux marron s'arrêtaient au bas de ses reins, ses yeux chocolat, j'aurais pu m'y perdre pour l'éternité. Sa maladresse ne la rendait que plus attirante me donnant l'envie de la protéger pour l'éternité. Sa voix de cristal, le battement de son cœur qui ne chantait que pour moi, je l'aimais le plus simplement et naturellement du monde et lui étais reconnaissant de me rendre mon amour.**

Je l'avais laisser finir son monologue, encor choqué par toutes ses informations, comment pouvait-elle s'appeler comme moi ? Comment pouvait-elle me ressembler tant physiquement que dans nos traits caractéristiques ? Je devais savoir ! Je le regardais, mon regard lui demandant de continuer.

**-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi elle s'appelait comme toi ? Et bien c'était ta tante.**

Mon père ne parlais jamais de sa sœur, elle s'était suicidé par amour je crois. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'avais sauté de la falaise de la Push, il avait pris mon acte comme un acte de désespoir.

**-Le jour de sa mort, elle venait d'accepter de passer le reste de sa vie à mes côtés. Mais elle était si belle si attirante. Sans nous en rendre compte, trois hommes s'était approché. Le regard noir ils ne nourrissaient que l'envie d'avoir Marie, j'avais juré de la protéger, mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre ses vampires. Ils m'avaient tout bonnement abandonné et simplement gouter , mon sang n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de ma fiancé. J'étais paralysé et pourtant j'essayais inexorablement de la rejoindre. Lorsque les Volturi me sont apparus, Aro a tout de suite compris que je lui serais utile. Mais je ne voulais que mourir avec mon amour. Mais il me dit - la vie et le destin sont deux choses qui se coupent, peut-être le destin te laissera la revoir. C'est ce qui ma permis de tenir, tenir jusqu'à te revoir.**

J'étais choqué, il me prenait pour elle, je n'étais pas elle.

**-Je ne suis pas elle ! Criais-je.****  
****-Je le sais Bella, c'est ce qui te rend encor plus délicieuse. Un lien nous unis ne le voit tu donc pas ?**

Certes quelque chose en lui m'avait fasciné, me semblait connu, mais je ne l'aimais pas, je n'étais tout simplement pas elle. Mais je venais de me dire que mon cri aurait du alarmer Rosalie. Mon visage se décomposa.

**-Tu es inquiète pour l'autre. Ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, quand elle m'a vu elle a essayé de me distraire en me séduisant mais je n'aime que toi, je ne vit que pour toi ! ****  
****-Alors meurt. Ma réponse avait fusé.****  
****-Tu es si belle, si fragile.**

Il caressait ma joue, d'une main délicate, qu'il faisait forte, il attrapa mon menton et m'embrassa, un baiser qui déclencha en moi un sentiment de colère il me volait un baiser. Non je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressante. Et là plaquer contre le lit, il glissait sa main dans mon chemisier.

**-Noooon !!****  
****-N'ai pas peur, je t'aime. me chuchota t-il .****  
****-Edward !!**

J'étais apeuré , je n'arrivais pas à me débarasser de l'étau de ses bras. Soudain je vis Julien s'envoler il transperça la fenêtre. Sous le choc je relvais le tête , mon sauveur , mon Edward. Ses yeux rempli de rage. Il traversa le trou béant de la fenêtre , pour attérir en bas .  
**  
****-Elle est à moi Edward !****  
****-Tu te trompes c'est ma femme , elle m'aime !****  
****-Tu le croit vraiment .**

Et je criais :

**-Edward je t'aime !!****  
****-Je ne le crois pas idiot je le sais !****  
****-Elle n'est pas consciente.****  
****-Ce que tu crois .**

Ils se jettèrent l'un sur l'autre , Edward esquivant chacun des gestes de son adversaire .Cependant Julien était très habile , il venait de l'envoyer contre la maison ! Non Edward !! Je le voyais saigner ! Je sautais à mon tour et à toute vitesses me plaçait face à Edward prenant un coup brutale à sa place !

**-Isabella !!****  
****-Je m'appelle Bella, je ne suis pas elle et j'aime Edward !!**

Edward me poussa et se jeta sur Julien, lui arrachant le bras.  
Julien venait de prendre le dessus sur Edward, il avait les mains poser sur la tête d'Edward, je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je me concentrais et lui envoyait une décharge comme celle de Jane. Il fut pris de douleur !! Ce qui permis à mon mari de se relever ! Et de lui arracher l'autre bras. Dans un crie de douleur il me dit :

**-Je ne vis que pour toi Bella !****  
****-Alors meurt ! Je lui répétais !**

A cet instant Edward lui arracha la tête, je n'avais pas détourné les yeux de la scène. Il jeta sur son corps le briquet qu'il venait d'allumer. Et vint vers moi.  
Il venait paisiblement jaugeant de ma peur, il pensait qu'il me faisait peur, que j'étais tétanisé. Oui j'avais eu peur mais pas de lui, de le perdre. Et je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

**-Toujours aussi incroyable. Tu viens de me voir démembré un vampire et tu te précipites dans mes bras.****  
****-Et pourquoi ça en serrait autrement j'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur.****  
****-Pas tant que tu m'aimeras.**

Et il resserrait son étreinte.

**-Alors jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare un jour ! Lui dis-je.****  
****-Quelle assai me répondit-il.**

Et il m'embrassa. Dans ses bras plus rien ne comptait éxépté lui et seulement lui.

Alors ??


	15. Chapter 15

La copieuse

La copieuse

-**Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, comme toujours ils s'inquiètent pour toi.****  
****-Toujours a provoqué des accidents. Mais explique moi comment toi tu arrives toujours au bon moment pour me sauver ?****  
****-Cette fois Alice m'a aidé.****  
****-Aider ?****  
****-On chassaient tous et Alice a eut une vision de toi.****  
****-Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ?****  
****-Julien et toi, il t'embrassait.****  
****-Et tu es venu me sauver.****  
****-Disons que sur le moment je ne savais pas si tu étais consentante.****  
****-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais trompé ?****  
****-Il te fascinait !****  
****-Oui, mais c'est toi que j'aime.**

Nous étions à présent dans le salon. Tout les membre de ma famille était réuni. Ils nous regardaient. Edward s'assit, je fis de même, je sentais que quelque chose d'important se préparait. Carlisle prit la parole.

-**Edward je suis content que tu sois arrivé à temps. Julien faisant partis du clan des Volturi nous devrions nous attendre à des représailles. A présent ici nous sommes en danger.****  
****-Que veut tu faire ? demanda Edward.****  
****-Déménagé, nous trouverons une université, je pense que Belle est prête à affronter les humains, sinon on continueras comme maintenant.****  
****-J'y arriverais dis-je.****  
****-Bella mon amour jusqu'à maintenant tu n'a jamais été confronté à autant d'odeur.****  
****-J'y arriverais.**

Edward n'était pas convaincu, moi-même je doutais de mes capacités, mais une fois que j'avais pris une décision rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai choisi. J'irais à l'université après tout c'est ce que j'avais promis à Charlie et Renée.

**-ça n'empêche qu'il nous retrouverons. Dit jasper.****  
****-N'importe où nous irons, acquiesça Emmett.****  
****-Non ! Criais je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.****  
****-Que veux tu Bella ? Me demanda Esmée.****  
****-Nous déménagerons et trouverons une université, mais il ne nous retrouverons pas, car Julien a déjà utilisé son pouvoir sur moi. Je peux le copier, comme j'ai copié celui de Jane à l'instant. Et si jamais Aro décide quelque chose maintenant Alice pourra le voir. **  
**-Bella tu t'en sens capable ?****  
****-Je vais essayer !**

Je n'y arriverais pas, je n'étais pas du tout convaincu de mon pouvoir, mais il en devait d'être ainsi jusqu'à maintenant il n'avaient agis qu'en pensant à mon intérêt, c'est décidé j'utiliserais le pouvoir de Julien.

**-Edward tu peux monter avec moi dans notre chambre ?**

Il me regarda avec le regard interrogateur, mais son visage se décrispa il avait compris.  
Il me suivit jusqu'à notre chambre, il referma la porte délicatement. Il se tourna face à moi.

**-A quoi penses tu ?****  
****-Je ne suis pas sur de réussir à copier le pouvoir de Julien !****  
****-Tu n'es pas obligé.****  
****-Si, mais j'ai une faveure ?**

Il me regardait de la même façon que dans ses cas là, je fixais des conditions, il se préparait toujours au pire. Son sourcil s'était remonter il attendait manifestement que je continue.

**-Je ... peux.. Essayer sur toi ?****  
****-Sur moi quoi ?**

Je le regardais intensivement, son sourcil se rabaissa il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

**-Bien sur Bella.**

Il avait l'air soulagé, à quoi avait-il bien pus penser ? Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander plus tard.

**-Alors je dois faire quoi ?****  
****-Te piquer le doigt !****  
****-Bella, je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup chasser, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore assez de sang dans mes veines.****  
****-Je ne pense pas que se soit réellement le sang qui importe, puisque après tout ce n'est pas le tien juste celui de ta proie. Mais en réalité je pense que c'est ton essence qu'il absorbe, absorber à travers le sang, du moins c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.****  
****-Ok !**

En quelques secondes il était parti chercher le coupe-papier que j'avais laissé traîner sur le bureau.

**-Tu le fais ou je le fais ?**

Je le regardais avec un air dégoûté.

**-J'ai compris je le fais et tu bois mon sang.****  
****-Non ! Je m'emparais de l'objet tranchant. –C'est à moi de le faire.**

Je m'avançais d'un pas prudent et peu assuré, je pris sa main marmoréenne qui auparavant me semblait si froide et aujourd'hui si chaude. Je lui piquais le doigt, il fallu attendre quelque minutes avant que le sang apparussent, le sang résultant de sa chasse matinale. Je regardais ce sang, étrangement il n'avait pas d'odeur comparable, je portais son annulaire à ma bouche. Je sentis le liquide d'habitude chaud, mais pourtant froid s'écouler à travers ma trachée. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur l'effet que produisait CE sang sur moi, je me concentrais tentant d'imaginer une bulle protectrice impénétrable qui enveloppait l'être le plus adorable au monde, qu'on ne puisse plus le retrouver et nous laisser vivre en paix. Je visionnais intensivement cette bulle. Brusquement je sentis une décharge électrique pas comme celle que j'avais reçue lors du cours de svt avec Edward, non, une décharge de pulsion protectrice. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et pourtant ça m'avait parut durée une éternité. Je laissais retomber sa main. Et le scruter attendant une réaction de sa part qui ne semblait pas arriver.

**-ça va ? M'empressais je de lui demander.****  
****-Oui, mais ce fut une expérience plutôt étrange, venant d'un vampire qui a plus de 100 ans, tu dois te rendre compte que c'est frustrant.****  
****-Mais ça va ? M'inquiétais-je.****  
****-Oui je te promet je vais bien.**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le prendre dans mes bras. Alice surgit, tout ses sens en éveillent.

**-Edward ??****  
****-Oui ?****  
****-Tu as disparu ?****  
****-Quoi ? Demandions nous en chœur.****  
****-Tu as disparu du futur. Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? D'une minute à l'autre tu as disparus.****  
****-ça à marcher ! S'émerveillas mon amoureux.-Bella tu as réussis, j'ai disparus.****  
****-Heu... Je ne comprends rien ?****  
****-Tu me protèges, j'ai disparu du champ de vision d'Alice.**

Je me jetais de joie dans ses bras ! J'avais réussi, je protégeais Edward, nous ne serrions plus en danger permanent, même si ma présence les mets toujours en danger, je pourrais leurs apporter plus que jusqu'à présent.  
Toute la famille avait suivis Alice et nous scrutaient.

**-Bella a réussi à copier Julien. Affirma Edward.****  
****-Génial. Ajouta Emmett.****  
****-A mon tour, dit Alice.**

Je réitérais l'expérience sur chacun des membres de ma famille avec succès. Je protégeais l'ensemble de ma famille d'une bulle. Bulle dans laquelle m'incluait. Pendant tout le temps de mon exercice Esmée avait préparé nos valises. Elle était réellement rapide, j'en étais stupéfaite. Je m'assis sur le tabouret du piano qui trônait dans notre chambre.

**-Prête à partir pour l'université ?****  
****-Hum... ****  
****-Tu en es capable, j'ai confiance en toi. Toi seule peu réussir cet exploit.****  
****-Tu me crois vraiment exceptionnelle.****  
****-Mais tu l'est !****  
****-A quoi bon se disputer pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus exceptionnel ? Joue moi ma berceuse ?****  
****-Avec plaisir.**

Il s'exécuta, m'offrant quelques minutes de bien être. Soudain je sortais de ma transe.

**-Et le piano ?****  
****-Le piano ? Me demanda Edward.****  
****- On ne peut pas le laisser ici.**

Dans cette vaste demeure ne restai à présent que le magnifique piano que Rosalie nous avait offert.

**-Voyons nous en achèterons un autre.****  
****-C'est un cadeau de Rosalie !****  
****-D'accord, Carlisle trouveras le moyen de l'emmener jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison.**

Je restais bouche bée, tout c'était enchaîné si rapidement.

**-Où allons nous ?****  
****-A None en Alaska.****  
****-Ils ne penseront jamais que nous restons en Alaska.**

Et je lui offrais le plus beau de mes sourires. A lui l'être le plus attentionné, adorable, aimant, compatissant et exceptionnel qui existe sur Terre.


	16. Chapter 16

Université me voilà

Université me voilà

Le trajet jusqu'à l'université de None durait 20 minutes. Aujourd'hui était la rentrer des classes, mon grand défi, comment réagirais-je fasse à toutes ces odeurs ? Nous avions trouvé une maison assez éloignée de la ville, notre nouvelle maison était aussi grande que l'était l'autre, lumineuse, spacieuse et calme. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que nous étions installés, j'avais déjà repéré les lieux pour la chasse, ce matin j'avais chassé, j'étais prête à affronter une nouvelle vie. Alice restait toujours focalisée sur les ordres des volturies, quand à ma bulle de protection, elle marchait parfaitement, elle était déstabilisante pour Edward, Alice et Jasper qui ne pouvaient plus utilisé leurs pouvoirs au sein du clan.  
Je regardais le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux, la verdure que j'avais détestée à présent me manquait, elle m'était devenue familière et sécurisante. Notre nouvel environnement était lui recouvert de neige, beurk ! La neige, le verglas, ma maladresse habituelle, tous ces éléments combinés me conduiront à de gros ennuis je le pressentais.

_**-Prête ?**__**  
**__**-Bien sur !**_

Ce matin Edward et moi étions seuls dans la voiture, les autres ayant préférés nous laisser de l'intimité. Je les en remerciais. Nos mains entrelacées, j'appréhendais. Mais la voiture s'arrêta. Edward était déjà devant ma porte, qu'il m'ouvrait comme un gentleman. J'acceptais sa main, comme son amour, comme mon ange gardien, comme mon appuie.  
Et sortit de la Volvo. Elle était magnifique de couleur marron et en pierre rouge, de notre place de parking je pouvais apercevoir l'énorme horloge, qui donnait un coté rustique et pourtant sophistiqué à notre nouvelle école, notre nouvelle université. Et oui moi Bella Swan euh... Cullen entrait à l'université alors que je venais à peine d'être transformé. J'étais fière de moi et de mon cavalier, oui je voyais les regards envieux, on voulait mon mari, mais il est à moi, il est mon mari. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mon visage marmoréen.

**-A quoi penses tu ?****  
****-Rien.****  
****-Bella tu c'est que c'est encore plus frustrant quand tu dit ne penser à rien et que ton visage exprime le contraire.****  
****-Bon ... Je me disais que j'étais chanceuse de t'avoir épousé.**

Il rigola, de son rire si doux à mes oreilles, à jamais la plus belle mélodie que je pourrais entendre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, alors qu'on nous regardait, ça n'avait pas changé les humains était toujours fasciné et apeuré des Cullen mais à présent moi aussi j'étais une Cullen. Il me sortit de mes pensées.

**-Bella c'est moi qui suis chanceux que tu ne sois pas partis en courant en apprenant ma vraie nature, de m'avoir offert ton amour, de m'avoir épousé, et d'avoir tout abandonné pour moi. Je crois bien que le plus chanceux de nous deux c'est moi. Merci.**

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir il m'embrassa de ses lèvres chaudes comme la braise, ses lèvres dont je ne voulais pas me détacher.

**-Maintenant ils savent tous que tu es à moi, me murmura t-il.**

Je l'embrassais passionnément à mon tour.

**-Maintenant elles savent toutes que tu es à moi.**

Et nous rigolâmes en chœur, tout en nous dirigeant vers l'accueil, qui n'avait pas été bien dur à trouver. Dans la salle d'accueil il n'y avait qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, lorsque nous entrâmes elle nous dévisagea et s'attarda sur Edward, lequel je resserrais vers moi.

**-Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Encore là, elle s'adressa à Edward.****  
****-Bonjour je suis Edward Cullen et voici Isabella Cullen, nous sommes nouveau.****  
****-De nouveau frères et sœurs transférées, je cherche.**

Quoi elle me prenait pour sa sœur, qui était cette gourde, j'allais lui lâcher au visage tout un tas d'insanité quand :

**-Isabella est ma femme !**

La femme me jaugea. Elle devait se demander comment une fille aussi banale avait eu la chance d'épouser un tel Appolon.

**-Excusez moi, s'étrangla t-elle.****  
****-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées mais je te connais assez bien. Me dit-il trop bas pour une oreille humaine mais pas pour les miennes. **

**-Je les ais. Mr Cullen voici votre programme en médecine. Et Mme Cullen votre programme en droit social, votre première heure commence à 10h00 bâtiments B.****  
****-Merci, dit-il poliment.****  
****-Merci criais-je.**

Nous sortîmes du bureau, et mon mari m'embrassa.

**-Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es en colère.****  
****-Mouais, dit tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais choisi médecine ?****  
****-Je pense qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé et affronter grâce à toi je serais capable de faire médecine, ne crois tu pas ?****  
****-C'est vrai ! Le félicitais-je.****  
****-Droit social ?****  
****-Mouais j'ai pris ça au hasard.****  
****-Pourtant je trouve que ça te correspond.****  
****-Tu rigoles, moi ? Je suis tellement peu sociable et humaine j'étais déjà bizarre.****  
****-Même si tu n'aimais pas parlé tu savais toujours quoi faire dans tes relations avec les autres élèves, et quand à ta bizarrerie je la remercie de t'avoir amené jusqu'à moi !**

Nous étions malheureusement déjà devant ma salle, je ne voulais pas le quitter pas maintenant. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

**-Je te garde une place à midi. Me dédiant son sourire en coin.**

J'entrais dans la classe, elle était bondée, ne restant plus qu'une place vide, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir avant qu'un autre ne prenne ma place. Assise, je sentais, j'observais, j'analysais. Je n'écoutais pas, je n'écoutais rien. Ces odeurs toutes différentes et pourtant toutes semblables. Sauf UNE elle sentais la framboise enivrante parmi toutes ses odeurs insignifiante, je LA cherchais, je me concentrait, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver la source de cette odeur. Assis à côté de moi, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué silencieux, calme, il semblait rêver ce qu'a présent je ne pouvais plus faire. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, la peau presque aussi blanche que la mienne, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise, ils étaient magnifiques, il paraissait bien formé, mais je ne pus finir mon analyse.

**-Bonjour. Il me tendit sa main.****  
****-Bonjour. J'acceptait sa main, mais la relâchais aussi vite.****  
****-Je m'apelle William Dunbar.****  
****-Bella Swan Cullen.****  
****-Pourquoi as tu choisi le social ?****  
****-Le hasard et toi ?****  
****-La curiosité.**

Nous rîmes si fort que toute la salle se retourna sur nous. Tout les deux n'étions là que par le destin, ne sachant pas ce qu'il nous réserverait. Mais avec impatience de le découvrir.

Alors c'est pas trop court ?


	17. Chapter 17

Miam Miam

Miam Miam

**-Alors tu habites sur le campus ?****  
****-Non, hors de la ville.**

Pour la sécurité des habitants et contre leurs curiosité. Il sentait si bon.

**-Seule ? Tu n'as pas peur ?****  
****-Avec ma famille !**

Peur je n'avais pas de quoi avoir peur, si ce n'est des volturi ou d'Emmett affamé.

**-Et tu viens d'où ?****  
****-A la base Phoenix et ensuite Forks et toi ?**

Curieux il était très curieux mais moi aussi je l'étais, pourquoi est ce que son sang m'attirait plus que celui des autres. Un arome si envoûtant qu'on voudrait y goûter ! Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !!

**-Moi je viens d'ici de None ! Pourquoi t'enfuir en Alaska ?**

Pourquoi m'enfuir en Alaska ? Parce que pour mon mari de vampire il était plus facile de vivre sans soleil et de me transformer en l'une des leurs, d'être loin de ma famille, de fuir les volturi, de vivre en liberté.

**-La bourse !****  
****-Je vois ! T'avais déjà vus autant de neige ?****  
****-Non et c'est pas pour me plaire !****  
****-Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?****  
****-Pas vraiment.**

Il rit aux éclat, inhalant l'odeur qu'il dégageait si alléchante, jusqu'à maintenant aucun humain ne m'avait tenté, mais assise près de william Dunbar j'avais la nette impression que je cèderais à la tentation. Heureusement la sonnerie retentit deux heures s'étaient écoulé, je n'avais retenu que quelque bribe, obnubilé par William et le liquide voluptueux que je pouvais apercevoir dans ses veines.

**-On mange ensemble ?**

Etait-il fou ? Il ne semblait pas ressentir ce que tout les autres pressentaient des Cullen. Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.J'avais moi aussi ressentit cette fascination pour un Cullen .

**-Non merci, je vais rejoindre ma famille.****  
****-Ok une prochaine fois !**

Là dans l'entrebâillement je le vit, si beau, si parfait, toutes les filles de ma section le regardait admiratives, et il était là pour moi, rien que moi. Je m'avançais vers lui et déposait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Fatigué ?****  
****-Epuiser !**

Il prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Il ouvrit les portes battantes jaunes, tous, tous nous regardaient, tous les yeux rivés sur nous, tous nous examinant, tous nous enviant. Edward resserra l'étau de son bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous rendîmes au self, j'observai cette nourriture, si autrefois elle me semblait délicieuse, aujourd'hui elle me semblait fade, je pris des petit pois et un steak avec une crème brûlé Edward m'imita. Quand je pense que des hommes meurent de faim sur terre et que cette bonne nourriture que je viens de mettre sur mon plateau partira à la poubelle je culpabilise. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de ne pas jeter la nourriture par-dessus les fenêtres. Nous allâmes nous asseoir à la table où se trouvait notre famille, Emmett assis à coté de Rosalie, Jasper face à Alice, je m'assis face à Edward.

**-Alors des envies meurtrières aujourd'hui ? S'esclaffa Emmett.****  
****-Pas vraiment !****  
****-Pas vraiment me demanda Rosalie ?****  
****-Juste une bonne odeur.****  
****-A bah ça va, moi y a des milliers de bonne odeurs ici ! Pouffa Jasper.****  
****-Alice ? Demandais-je****  
****-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiétez Bella !****  
****-S'inquiétez ? Questionna Edward.****  
****-Bella a sentis une odeur alléchante, très alléchante mais elle a sus se contrôler.****  
****-Merde alors ! Cria Emmett****  
****-100 billet !! S'enquit Jasper.****  
****-Odeur alléchante ? Me demanda Edward.****  
****-Rien d'important, un collègue de cours.****  
****-Hum... ****  
****-Et ta matinée ?****  
****-Géniale ! Comme toutes celles vécu depuis 100 ans.****  
****-Haha très drôle.****  
****-Tu parles c'est rasoir déclara Rosalie.**

Edward avait l'air songeur, quelque chose l'ennuyais.

**-ça ne va pas ? Lui demandait en chuchotant.****  
****-Non !****  
****-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?****  
****-Ils m'énervent !****  
****-Ils ?**  
**- Tous ces mecs à te regarder avec désir, s'imaginant tellement de scénario les plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres .Je vais les trucider.**

Je pris son menton entre mes mains fraîches.

**-Edward, ne les écoutes pas !****  
****-Je ne peux pas les ignorer !****  
****-Si, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime et je suis ta femme !**

Je fis tournoyer mon anneau pour que tous les hommes de la cantine puissent voir que j'étais prise et que toutes les imbéciles qui pensaient tenter leur chance voient qu'il était pris !

**-Jolie bague Mme Cullen !****  
****-Merci monsieur Cullen !**

Soudain je me raidis, je sentais cette odeur, cette odeur si délicieuse, cette odeur s'approchait, s'approchait, jusqu'à parvenir à mon niveau.

**-Bonne appétit Bella !**

Je me retournais pour lui faire face , William était accompagné d'une jeune fille , elle lui ressemblait , Les cheveux long d'un noir d'ébène , ses yeux bleu émeraude et sa peau aussi pale que son compagnon , sûrement sa petite amie. Elle était si belle, si belle pour une humaine.

**-Merci william, toi aussi !****  
****-Je te présente Meylïsse, ma sœur !**

Sa sœur, je venais de faire la même erreur que la femme de l'accueil trop hâtive.

**-Je vous présente Edward, mon mari.****  
****-Ton mari ?****  
****-On s'est marié il y a peu de temps.****  
****-Je vois, mes félicitations.****  
****-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais marié. Dit Meylïsse à l'intention d'Edward.****  
****-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, désolé.****  
****-Vous vous connaissez ?****  
****-Nous partageons quelque cour ! Me dit –il.****  
****-A plus Bella ... Edward.****  
****-A plus !****  
****-A un de ces jours !**

Il était dans la classe de cette superbe fille et il ne m'avait rien dit, de plus ils avaient parler ensemble, ensemble, jalouse, j'étais jalouse.

**-Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu t'étais fais une amie ?****  
****-Parce que ça n'en n'ai pas une ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit t'être lié d'amitié avec l'odeur alléchante !!****  
****-En effet !!**

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine !  
Nous fixâmes quelques secondes. Puis il m'attira à lui, je me laissais faire, il m'embrassa d'un baiser fiévreux, un baiser d'amour, un baiser de réconciliation, un baiser de possession.

**-Tu es pardonner me dit-il.****  
****-Toi aussi.****  
****-Hey les amoureux tout le monde vous regarde, nous rappela à l'ordre Alice.**

En effet toute la cantine avait les yeux rivés sur notre table, sur nous, sur Edward, sur moi.  
William me fixai et Meylïsse aussi, elle était si belle, il était si beau. Tout naturel qu'ils soient frères et sœurs et pourtant lorsque je l'ai aperçus je n'ai pas pu la voir comme sa sœur. Son odeur était différente, son odeur n'était pas aussi alléchante, son était délicate, son odeur me faisait pensé à la vanille.  
Soudain nos regards se croisèrent, pas une once d'hostilité, ni de jalousie, mais de la fierté. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi belle, aussi douce et délicate ?

Réaction ?? PLease


	18. Chapter 18

Emeraude

Emeraude

La sonnerie retentit tendis que la cantine se vidait peu peu à peu. J'observais tout se monde déambulé, s'agiter, jacasser.

**-Bella ?****  
****-Hum...****  
****-Tu as quoi comme cours ?**

Math j'avais math, mince même à l'université j'avais toujours mathématiques, pourquoi ? A oui parce que en social on a besoin des math, j'aurais dus lire attentivement la brochure. Il était trop tard à présent.

**-Math et toi ?****  
****-Anglais. Je t'accompagne ?****  
****-Avec plaisir.**

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au bâtiment E, E comme l'enfer, l'enfer c'est ce que serait mes cours de math de cette année. Je m'aperçus que William était devant la salle accompagné de sa sœur il riaient, ils étaient si beau. Ils nous virent approcher.

**-Prête pour les math ? Me demanda William****  
****-Pas vraiment !****  
****-J'adore les math, se sentait-il obligé de me le préciser ?****  
****-Je hais les math.**

Et tout les quatre nous nous mirent à rire. Edward s'approcha de moi, me retournant pour que je lui fasse face, il m'embrassa, sans même se préoccuper de nos amis, ça me plaisait. Puis il mit fin à notre étreinte.

**-On y va Edward ? On va être en retard ! demanda la jolie sœur de William****  
****-J'arrive !******

_**-Fais attention à toi Bella, ce William m'a l'air trop attaché a toi, j'aimerais pas commettre un meurtre dés le premier jour ? (Edward)**_****

**Et il me décocha le sourire que j'affectionne temps.******

**-A bientôt Bella ! A t'a l'heure William !! Dit Meylïsse****  
****-Je t'aime, me murmura t'il. Je reviens vite.**

Et il s'en alla. Accompagné de la magnifique Meylïsse.Je sentais comme un vide dans ma poitrine.

**-On y va ?****  
****-Oui !**

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon amoureux, il semblait en pleine conversation avec Meylïsse. Je me sentais mal, mais je devais me dépêcher le prof de math n'allait pas tarder à arriver.Après tout ce n'était pas comme si je risquais de le perdre en 1 heure. Nous nous installâmes cote à cote car c'était les dernières place de livre, le destin s'acharnait sur moi, sentir son odeur me déstabilisait, m'étourdissait, m'envoûtait, son odeur m'enrageait.

**-Alors tu es marié ?**

Il semblait étonné, normal marié à a peine 19 ans, cela sortait du commun, mais tout ce qui touchait Edward était hors du commun.

**-Oui, c'est très récent.****  
****-Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mari t-on, sa question me déstabilisa, parce que pour lui j'avais abandonné mon humanité alors pourquoi pas l'épouser.

**-Et bien je l'aime.****  
****-ça doit faire longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?****  
****-Pas vraiment, environ 2 ans.****  
****-ça été rapide ! Comment sais tu que sais le bon ?****  
****-Je le sais, c'est tout !**

Je préférais changer de sujet, jusqu'à présent personne ne m'avait posé ses questions de but en blanc. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet.

**-Toi et ta sœur avez le même age ?****  
****-Oui, on est jumeaux !**

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi leur beauté était si semblable et pourtant si différente.

**-On est inséparable comme les doigt de la main, entre nous il y a une sorte de connexion.****  
****-Depuis toujours ?****  
****-Heu... petit on a été séparé mais la connexion était toujours la.****  
****-Pourquoi séparé ?**

Il avait l'aire mal à l'aise lui aussi. Et le prof de math choisi ce moment pour entrer. Il se présenta, ainsi que sa matière ses enjeux. Grâce à tout son baratin moi et William n'avions plus à nous parler. C'était plus facile pour moi de me concentrer quand sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas, son corps, son sang dégageait une odeur si tentante. Mais le prof sortit quelque instant.

**-Alors comment tu le trouves ?****  
****-Mouais..****  
****-Au faite c'est cool que ma sœur soit dans la classe d'Edward !****  
****-Pourquoi ?**

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

**-On pourra se voir plus souvent, Meylïsse m'a dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec ton copain.**

Mon copain, pourquoi n'utilisais t'il pas les mots qui convenait ? C'est-à-dire mari. Mais ce qui me dérangeai ce n'était pas comment il appelait Edward, mais que sa sœur s'entende bien avec lui. Au lycée Edward ne faisait pas attention aux humaines, bon mise à part moi, alors pourquoi soudain il se liait avec une humaine ? Humaine d'une grande beauté. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je devais vraiment comprendre et savoir. William continuait à me parler de la filière sociale, j'en profitais pour me concentrer et entrait dans les pensées de mon mari.

_-Pourquoi je n'entends rien ? (Edward)_

Il n'entend rien, de quoi est ce qu'il parle ?

_-Lorsqu'elle parle, elle ne pense pas à ce qu'elle va dire, comme quand Alice veut me cacher quelque chose. (Edward)_

De qui est ce qu'il parle ?

_-Meylïsse me cacherait-elle quelque chose ? Non, elle ne sait pas ce que je suis. (Edward)_

O mon dieu !! Edward ne comprend pas les pensées de Meylïsse !! C'est pourquoi il se lie avec elle, pour la comprendre, pour la connaître, comme il s'est lié avec moi, comme il a apprit à me comprendre, comme il a apprit à me connaître, comme il m'a aimé !  
Nooon !! Impossible, Edward ne ferait pas ça ! Le ferai-il ? Elle est si belle, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant, pas après toutes ses épreuves.  
Je dois en avoir le cœur net.  
Mince, stupide sonnerie.

**-Qu'en pense tu ? Me demanda William, alors que je ne l'écoutais pas.****  
****-Je suis d'accord avec toi !****  
****-Tu n'as rien écouté, il sourit. Je comprend tu es préoccupé. A demain alors !****  
****-A demain.**

Comment William pouvait être aussi gentil et compréhensif ? Non je devais me concentrer sur l'odeur de sa sœur. Je me focalisais sur sa seule odeur, je ne mis pas longtemps avent de la trouver, je la suivais, je la traquais, non j'étais juste curieuse.  
Je me retrouvais face à une salle vide, presque vide, il ne restait plus que Meylïsse.

**-Oh Bella, tu cherches Edward ? Me demanda t-elle de sa voix cristalline.****  
****-Oui. Je me devais être convaincante.****  
****-Il est partit il y a 5 minutes.****  
****-Merci.**

Je me concentrais sur ses pensées.

_-« Mais tandis que tu entrais dans ma vie, tu m'as montré ce qui devait être montré... » (Meylïsse)_

Elle chantait une chanson, twilight de Vanessa Carlton, si je ne me trompais pas.

**-Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?**

Comment pouvais t-elle ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait dire, étrange, elle était étrange.  
Puis je sentit son regard émeraude, il me transperçait le cœur, son regard me fusillait, pire que ça son regard me brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur.

**-Non Aurevoir. Balbutiais-je****  
****-A un de ses jours Bella.**

Je couru aussi vite que possible à vitesse humaine pour ne pas me faire remarquer, comment son regard pouvait faire autant de mal, comment pouvait-elle être à la voix délicate et diabolique ?  
Je devrais faire attention à cette fille, très attention. Edward s'approchait de moi.  
IL m'embrassa délicatement et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait mettre fin à notre baiser, je le ramenais à moi, l'embrassant comme si c'était un besoin de survie. C'était un besoin de survie, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre.

**-Bella !! Je veux rentrer, lâche mon frère. Ricana Alice.**

Je lui retournais son sourire, même si le mien était empli de tristesse. Je montais dans la voiture, accompagner de Jasper et d'Alice. Ma sœur était assise à l'arrière avec moi, je voyais bien son regard inquiet sur moi.

-**Bella qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?** Murmura t'elle.

Devais-je lui dire et passer pour une idiote ou faire comme si de rien était.

**-Pas grand-chose.****  
****-Tu ne sais pas mentir, raconte, de toute façon je le saurais !**

Elle avait raison.

**-Alice,** je baissais le ton pour que les garçons ne nous écoute pas. De toute façon il était en pleine conversation.

**-Alice, il a une fille dans la classe d'Edward, il ne peut pas déchiffrer ses pensées, elle les masque, et quand j'ai été la voir, son regard ma presque brûlé vif !****  
****-Je vois, n'est pas peur Edward t'aime, mais je te tiendrais au courant si je vois quelque chose.**

Je me sentais moins folle maintenant que je l'avais dit à Alice, et sa main réconfortante me faisait du bien. Edward avait juré de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort, romprait-il cette promesse ?

Comme toujours j'attend vos réactions ??


	19. Chapter 19

Pourquoi

Pourquoi

La nuit avait sembler durer l'éternité, Edward jouait du piano il semblait préoccupé, mais il ne voulait pas m'en parler, je relisais les hauts de hurlevent. Le comportement d'Edward me tourmentait, le pire c'est qu'à son tour il me cachait ses pensées. Savait-il que j'étais entré dans ses pensées ? Que de question en suspens, et lui qui m'évitait. J'étais sure que la cause de son trouble venait de Meylïsse. Je me décidais à aborder le sujet, délicatement, délicatement sans trop le presser, sans trop le questionner.

**-Bon Edward qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?****  
****-Rien. Il continuait à jouer sans même me regarder.****  
****-Je vois bien que tu vas mal, que quelque chose te tracasse. Alors s'il te plait dit moi ?**

Sans le vouloir je lui avais crié au visage de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais lui impassible , ne me regardant toujours pas , continuant de jouer , jouer une nouvelle mélodie... jouer avec mon cœur , jouer avec mes sentiments , était ce possible ?

**-Bella, il est l'heure d'aller en cours.**

Il se leva pris ma main, sa main sans émotion, sa main inerte dans la mienne. Je le suivais et m'asseyais à l'arrière de la voiture. Je ne parlais plus durant le trajet, laissant Alice raconter sa prochaine journée shopping prévu avec Rosalie à laquelle elles voulaient m'intégrer. Vu mon humeur du moment, il était préférable que je reste à la maison, à la maison en sécurité, contre ma mauvaise humeur, pour me contrôler. Enfin nous étions arrivé. Je descendis suivi de ma belle-sœur. Au loin j'aperçus William et sa sœur. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, lui aussi les avait remarquer, ils les fixaient ou devrais-je dire il la regardait avec ses prunelles ardentes, ses prunelles qui ne regardait que moi il y a encore quelque jour.

**-Et si on allait les voir ?**

Il regardait toujours dans leur direction. Etait-il si attiré par Meylïsse qu'en l'apercevant il était obligé d'aller la rejoindre ? J'avais toujours sus au fond de moi qu'un jour je le perdrais, mais je n'avais jamais penser perdre contre une humaine.

**-Si tu veux. Murmurais-je**

Il prit ma main, d'un geste protecteur et qui se devait rassurant. Mais au contraire j'étais dans l'insécurité, il continuait à me cacher ses pensées. Nous étions maintenant arriver à la hauteur des jumeaux.

**-Bonjours, me lança William.****  
****-Bonjour répondis je maladroitement.****  
****-Jolie robe Bella, elle s'accorde bien avec la couleur de tes yeux, me dit poliment Meylïsse.****  
****-Merci. **

Mais je sais que si j'étais encore humaine, je n'aurais pas rougis, ce compliment sortant de sa bouche, ne sonnait que comme une insulte.

-**Edward prêt pour les expériences aujourd'hui ?****  
****-Oui évidemment et toi ? Il lui sourit, mon sourire, mon sourire en coin.****  
****-Et si on y allait ? demanda William.****  
****-Hum.. **

C'est tout ce que je pouvais répondre, imaginant déjà le moment où je devrais laisser Edward à Meylïsse, cette idée m'arracha un petit grognement qu'heureusement personne n'avait remarqué. Peut-être mise à part Edward, mais il semblait absent, encore dans ses pensées protégées. Notre université était si grande, constitué de nombreux bâtiment, tous munit de multiples étages. Nous empreintions à présent les escaliers en rond qui nous conduirons à nos cours respectif. Je faisais très attention car avec ma chance et ma maladresse je risquais de causer un accident. Même si maintenant étant une vampire je ne risquais plus de mourir de maladresse, c'était toujours très humiliant de devoir être secouru, même si mon sauveur était toujours Edward. Soudain tout se déroula si vite que même moi n'eu pus intervenir. Je voyais mais je ne pouvais plus agir. Meylïsse dégringola les escaliers, Edward se précipita avec sa vitesse surhumaine pour la rattraper, il était à deux doigt de la rattrapé, mais moi je m'étais penché inquiète et empreinte d'un sentiment étrange, je me retrouvais par-dessus la rambarde ne tenant que d'une main, je continuais de voir, voir ce qui se passait, et ce qui allait arriver. Edward continuas sa course folle et réussi à rattraper Meylïsse avant sa chute fatale, toujours accrocher à la rambarde je sentis une main, une main tiède tentent de me ramener du bon coté. Je me hissais jusqu'à atterrir sur les escaliers la tête la première. William me prit dans ses bras, ses bras chaud, comment pouvait-il rester près de moi, alors que moi j'étais gelé et froide comme de la pierre.

**-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.****  
****-Oui, et ta sœur ?****  
****-Pourquoi tu t'es penché ?****  
****-J'étais inquiète.****  
****-Edward la rattraper, quelle chance elle a eut.****  
****-Oui, marmonais-je.**

En effet aujourd'hui Edward c'étai rué pour sauver une humaine, comme il l'avait fait pour moi, alors qu'il m'avait vu en danger, il ne s'était pas arrêté, William lui était rester et m'avais sauver. Même si j'aurais survécu, comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?  
Edward revenait vers nous Meylïsse dans les bras.

**-Je la conduis à l'infirmerie.****  
****-Merci répondit William.****  
****-Bella tu vas bien ?****  
****-Oui.**

Oui, c'est tout ce que j'avais répondu.  
Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas précipité pour me sauver ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas inquiet ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas protecteur avec moi ? Pourquoi tenait-il une autre humaine que moi dans ses bras ? Pourquoi une humaine ?  
La matinée s'achevait sans nouvelles d'Edward ou de Meylïsse. William s'inquiétait pour moi, mon silence l'avait alerté, malgré que je lui répète que j'allais bien.

**-Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta sœur.****  
****-Je sais quelle va bien, je le sens. Et puis elle à l'habitude.****  
****-L'habitude ?****  
****-Elle attire toujours les ennuis, mais par chance, il y a toujours un bon sauveteur. Aujourd'hui c'est Edward.****  
****-Oui elle est vraiment chanceuse.****  
****-Bella...**

Il prit ma main glacée dans ses mains brûlantes. Je retirais ma main, mais pas d'un geste trop brusque, pour ne pas le vexer.

**-Tu sais ma sœur, réussis toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle veut.**

Que voulait-il dire. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? A moi !

**-Que veux tu dire ?****  
****-Je suis désolé, Bella.****  
****-Mais de quoi ?**

Et il se retourna, ne me laissant qu'apercevoir son dos musclé.  
Où voulait-il en venir ? Meylïsse voulait Edward ? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle voulait mon mari, mon âme sœur.  
La cloche retentit. S'était l'heure du repas. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire face à tous les regards, les regards de ma famille, et le regard vide d'Edward. Je me dirigeais vers la sortit de la fac.

**-Tu ne vas pas manger ? Me demanda mon sauveteur.****  
****-Je ne me sens pas bien, je pense que je vais rentrer.**

Je marchais vite tentant de garder une allure humaine. Maintenant j'étais hors de l'école, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Je courais, je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais, et m'enfouissait dans la forêt. Triste, j'étais triste, non j'étais plus que ça, j'étais en colère et jalouse. Cette fille me volait mon mari sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je sanglotais d'un sanglot sans larme. Ma respiration s'accélérait. Je trébuchais sur un tronc d'arbre. Me retrouvant allonger sur le sol humide. Je revoyais ses images dans mon esprit, ses escaliers à présent ils étaient le pire souvenir de ma vie de vampire que j'avais, le moment précis où j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ?  
Me sortant de ma torpeur, je sentis une main, une toute petite main sur mon épaule. C'était Alice, pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**-Bella, désolé je n'avais pas vue cet accident.**

Je ne répondais pas m'attachant à son cou comme d'une bouée de secours.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon frère, mais il t'aime toujours, ça j'en suis sure.**

Toujours sanglotant.

**-Tout ira bien, je serais toujours là pour toi. **

Ces paroles m'apaisèrent, elle ne m'abandonnerait pas. Je commençais à me calmer petit à petit. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, c'était le crépuscule, je ne me sentais pas la force de rentrer, mais il le devait. Je devrais l'affronter. Essayer de le comprendre.

ALors ?


	20. Chapter 20

Seule

**Seule**

-**Tout ira bien Bella. **Tenta de me rassurer Alice.

J'étais face à notre nouvelle maison, sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas entrer. J'appréhendais ma rencontre avec Edward. Comment réagirait-il à ma presque fugue.  
J'entrais sans faire de bruit Carlisle et Esmée était dans me salon, assis sur le canapé, ils discutaient, ils étaient si beaux et semblait ressembler au couple parfait que l'on peut voir dans tout les films, quant aux autres ils étaient partis chasser. Seule Alice savait ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi.  
Je montais les escaliers, j'étais dans le couloir, je m'attardais sur les portraits de famille. La dernière et plus récente photo avait été prise à Forks lors de mon mariage. Mon mariage, si il tenait toujours.  
Je poussais la porte de ma chambre.  
Il était la debout écoutant de la musique, il paraissait si calme, si distant. Je m'approchais de lui.

**-Bella, comment vas-tu ?****  
****-Sa dépend de quoi tu parles ?****  
****-Je ne t'es pas vu à midi.****  
****-Je ne me sentais pas bien.****  
****-Je vois.****  
****-Et comment va la sœur de William ?****  
****-Meylïsse va mieux, elle était juste sous le choc.****  
****-Une chance que tu ais été là, et que personne ne t'a vu.****  
****-C'est certain, je ne pouvais pas la laisser se fracasser la tête.****  
****-Vraiment et pourquoi ?****  
****-Comment ça ?****  
****-Pourquoi ELLE tu l'as sauvé ?****  
****-Voyons je ne suis pas un monstre !****  
****-Et tu n'es pas superman !****  
****-Bella ...****  
****-Edward ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?****  
****-C'est stupide Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend ?****  
****-Moi ? C'est moi qui vais mal ?**

Furieuse j'étais furieuse ! Je décidais d'utiliser ma dernière arme et si elle ne fonctionnait pas, c'est que tout était dit.  
Je m'agrippait au cou d'Edward et l'embrassais fougueusement me collant à lui. Je le poussait sur le lit, et me retrouvais sur lui. Mon souffle se faisait erratique.  
Mais Edward pris ma tête entre ses douces mains.

**-Bella, se n'est pas le moment, nous venons de nous disputer, et je suis fatiguer.**

Aussi vite que possible, je me retrouvais seule sur le lit, il s'était remis à sa place initiale.  
Comment un vampire pouvait être fatiguer ?

**-Edward tu tiens à Meylïsse ?****  
****-C'est une amie.****  
****-Une amie ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était rien ?****  
****-J'ai appris à la connaître.****  
****-Mais c'est une humaine !****  
****-Tu en était une aussi rappelle toi.****  
****-Oui je me rappelle bien, alors ça y est tu m'as remplacer ?****  
****-Belle tu ne comprends pas !****  
****-Explique moi ?****  
****-Je ne peux pas !****  
****-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !?****  
****-Mais tu n'as rien à changer pour moi !****  
****-Au contraire pour toi j'ai perdu mon humanité, pour toi j'ai perdus tout les êtres qui m'était cher, et tout ça pour toi. ****  
****-Je le sais Bella.****  
****-Répond juste à ma question ! Est-ce que tu aimes Meylïsse ?**

Le silence se faisait pesant, il ne daignait pas me répondre .Notre dispute avait alarmé Esmée et Carlisle je les entendais, ils étaient inquiet. Que pouvais-je faire ?

**-Je prends ton silence pour un oui !**

Je courrais vers la porte j'étais dans l'entrebâillement, quand :

**-Bella ...**

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, c'est que tout avait été dit. Je sortais de la maison à toute vitesse, à, toutes enjamber. Je m'enfouissais dans la forêt qui encerclait notre maison.  
Cavalant à travers les Arbres, je devais courir depuis un bon moment car à présent je pouvais apercevoir la lune, elle était ronde et scintillante. Soudain je sentis un cerf, je me ruais sur lui, et buvais son sang, je chassais tout ce qui passait, tout ce que je sentais, le sang me réconfortait, le sentir couler dans ma gorge me procurait une sensation de bien être.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, je ne pouvais pas devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang. Non, ce n'était pas moi.

Au loin j'aperçus une petite clairière, illuminé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui transperçaient le ciel. Je m'avançait prudente, prudente contre un danger inconnu ou peut-être que j'avais toujours sus au fond de moi qu'il m'abandonnerait à nouveau ?  
Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe.  
Les rayons de soleil me réchauffant la peau, elle ne scintillait pas, non les rayon n'était pas assez lumineux. Scintillé, comme Edward, Lumineux comme tout mes souvenirs avec lui, avec lui je pouvais affronter tous les obstacles. Seule à présent j'étais seule dans la forêt, seule à l'aimer, seule dans ma solitude.  
Il n'avait pas admis l'aimer mais c'était tout comme, il ne voulais sûrement pas me faire plus de mal.

Au fond de moi j'avais toujours sentis ne pas être assez bien pour lui, pour lui qui était si parfais. Même une fois transformer je ressentais toujours cette peur intarissable, de le perdre.  
Seule, il me laissait seule, m'abandonnant pour toujours, dans une éternité sans lumière.  
Je ne devais pas sombré, je ne pouvais pas retomber dans la léthargie qui m'avait prise la première fois qu'il m'avait abandonné, je devais me battre. Me battre pour lui, maintenant j'en étais capable.  
Je ne perdrais pas contre cette sublime humaine. Je ne lui laisserais pas mon mari, je ne le voulais pas, je ne le pouvais pas.

Je rouvrais mes yeux, c'était décider j'irais à la fac, et me battrais pour récupéré mon mari.  
Vu l'heure qu'il était tout le monde devait déjà être au travail. Je rentrais à la maison pour me changer .Comme prévu ils étaient tous absents. Je montait et me changeais le plus vite que possible. Je me rendrais à l'école à pied, j'irais plus vite. Je ne mis que 15 minutes.  
J'étais à l'entré de l'université. C'était l'heure du repas, je me dirigeais vers la cantine.  
J'ouvrais les portes jaunes, et me dirigeais vers notre table.  
Je n'apercevais pas Edward, mais je continuais. Je m'assis. Toute ma famille me dévisagea d'un regard triste. Ils firent l'aller retour entre moi et une table, je ne voyais pas bien, je me penchais pour voir ce qu'il voulait me montrer.

Frapper, frapper au cœur, Edward était assis avec Meylïsse et William. Il discutaient et riaient.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Me dit gentiment Emmett****  
****-Tu veux que je l'égorge ? Me proposa Rosalie.****  
****-Je vais bien, ils sont juste amis.****  
****-C'est ce que tu crois ? Me demanda Jasper.****  
****-Si Bella le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Me soutena Alice.****  
****-Il a pas voulu répondre à nos question, il s'est énervé, ajouta Emmett.**

Alice ce rapprocha de moi, pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

**-Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais Edward me cache des choses.****  
****-A moi aussi.**

Non je n'allais pas perdre la bataille. Je me levais allais chercher un plateau que je remplis de divers plat. Et me dirigeais vers la table d'Edward.  
J'étais face à Meylïsse, la toisant.

**-Je peux me joindre à vous ?****  
****-Bien sur, si Edward le veux ?**

Je me tournais vers Edward. Mais ce fut William qui répondit le premier.

**-Prend la chaise.****  
****-Merci,** répondis je poliment.

Meylïsse se leva pour chercher à boire, j'en profitais pour plonger mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

_-Fais moi confiance Bella, je tout s'arrangeras, tu comprendras. Ne te met pas en danger s'il te plait. (Edward)_  
Ces mots firent tressaillirent mon cœur inerte. Comment pouvais t'il me dire que tout s'arrangerais alors qu'il en aimait une autre ?  
Meylïsse revint vers nous.

**-Il n'y a plus d'eau. Et si on allait en cour ?****  
****-Je t'accompagne,** lui répondis le lunatique Edward.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortit, les portes battantes se refermant sur eux. Seule il m'avait laisser seule. Non j'étais avec William, ce n'était pas bon, j'étais dans une colère monstre et son odeur me frappait de plein fouet. Il fallait que je me calme, où je commettrais l'irréparable. Canaliser ma colère contre cette insupportable et ravissante humaine.

Je mettrais surement du temps à poster la suite je suis malade faut que je récupère et en plus je suis charger de controle , mais ne vous inquiétez PAS , moins d'1 SEMAINE .


	21. Chapter 21

Une embuscade

Une embuscade

**-Bella ? Bella ? Tu te sens bien ?**Me demanda William .

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

**-Non !****  
****-Tu veux t'aérer ?****  
****-Avec plaisir.**

Nous nous levions, nous dirigeants vers les portes que venait de franchir Edward et sa camarde quelques instants plus tôt. Je jetais un dernier regard vers ma famille, tous me regardaient l'air ahuri et inquiet.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, marmonnais-je**

Si bas que seule ma vampire de famille ne pouvait m'entendre.  
Nous marchions dehors, je ne prêtais pas attention au chemin que nous empreintions, bien trop occuper à calmer ma rage intérieure.  
Je vis William s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. Je le rejoignais et l'imitais. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'étais jamais venu dans cette partie reculée de la fac. Un coin tranquille près d'un petit cabanon. Je sentais l'air frais sur mes joues ce qui me permettait de garder les idées claires.

**-Sa va mieux ?**

Jusqu'à présent il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, me laissant divaguer.

**-Oui, sa va mieux merci.****  
****-Bella, tu es une fille plutôt inhabituel.****  
****-Euh je dois prendre ça comment ?****  
****-Comme de la part d'un ami, j'espère.**

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton monotone, comme s'il regrattait notre amitié.

**-Evidemment qu'on est ami.****  
****-Et pourtant c'est dangereux pour toi.****  
****-Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?**

William ne pouvait pas être dangereux pour moi, c'était un humain, quel mal pouvait-il me faire ? Aucun, seule sa sœur ne pouvait quelque chose contre moi, contre mon cœur.

**-Je suis désolé Bella. –Embrasse moi !**

Quoi ? Que voulait-il, non je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, pire c'était dangereux pour lui d'embrasser une vampire, qui plus est une vampire qui adorait l'odeur de son sang. Mais mon corps ce penchait déjà sur ses lèvres, je voyais, je ressentais, et pourtant j'étais comme hypnotisé par ses mots. Puis je fus projeté au sol, une force inconnu, que ce passait-il ? Tout se déroulait si vite. Je sentis mes mains être rapprocher, puis ligoter par je ne sais quel matériaux. Puis enfin on me relâcha à présent je pouvais voir mon agresseur.  
Noon !! Stupeur ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

-**Jane ! Jane** répétais-je encore ahurie.  
**-Bella, sa faisait longtemps.**

Je me retournais vers William, affolé, il devait se sauver, elle lui ferait du mal.  
Mais j'aperçus à son côté Meylïsse. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que faisaient-ils tous ici ?

**-Tu as déjà rencontré mes amis ?**  
**-Comment ? **Interloqué.

Elle se retourna vers les Dunbar. Meylïsse lui rendu son sourire. Je comprenais, ils n'était pas en danger, non ils se connaissait, tout n'avais été qu'un piège, William s'excusais de devoir me piégé.

**-En effet **répondis-je sur le qui vive.  
**-Si tu tentes quelque chose, sache que ton école est remplie de sang frais, je me ferais un plaisir d'y faire le ménage.**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en danger des humains.

**-Comment nous as tu retrouvé ?**

Elle rit.

**-Hum... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Bella, mais je comprend pourquoi Aro voulait te garder en vie, il n'a pas voulu qu'on vous suivent. Il a beaucoup trop confiance en son don ! ****  
****Quand Julien est venu te rendre une petite visite, je le suivais, il me protégeais encore grâce à son don, vous ne m'aviez pas repéré j'étais en sécurité. ****  
****Je vous ai observé, j'ai vu ton pouvoir, tu as reproduit le don de Julien à la perfection, car à un moment j'ai perdu votre trace, cela ma demandé beaucoup d'effort et de chance de vous retrouver. Je ne 'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as développé 2 don. Bella tu aurait pus être une allié puissante , mais je préférerais que cette histoire reste entre nous , si Aro apprenais pour tes capacités ,il te garderait avec lui , je ne servirais plus à rien.****  
****-ça ne me gènes pas, tu peux donc me laisser repartir ?**

Je ne me faisais pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais qui ne tentait rien ne récoltait jamais rien.  
Comme je mis attendais elle rit de plus belle.

**-Tu est vraiment naïf Bella, je ne comprend toujours pas qu'Edward ce soit amouraché d'une humaine aussi fragile.**

Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle allait me tuer, et repartir laissant la vie au étudiant de None, Edward ne me pleurerait pas, maintenant qu'il avait Meylïsse. La rendrait-elle vampire ? Je ne devais pas penser à tout cela avant ma mort. Non, ma mort ne serait dédiée qu'à l'amour que je lui porte. Et personne ne serait blessé.

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à voir là dedans ?**

En désignant les jumeaux.

**-Une botte sécrète, ils sont impressionnants tout les deux n'est ce pas ?**  
-**Je présume.** répondis amèrement.

Je restais sceptique.

**-Tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte que tout ce qu'ils demandaient ils l'obtenaient ? Tu es de plus en plus naïf.**

En effet à présent tout ce mettait en place, toutes ces fois ou contre ma volonté je restais près de William. Mais ce ne sont que des humains, ça j'en étais sur, je sentais leurs sang, comme aucun autre, comment pouvaient-ils avoir de tel capacités ?

**-Tu commences à comprendre ! Se réjouit-elle. –A Volterra nous avons une sorte de classe, une classe composé de futur vampires, tous dotés de fabuleux pouvoir. Je suis donc rentrer à Volterra et j'ai emprunter des élèves.****  
****-Pourquoi l'avez-vous suivis ? **Je m'adressais aux Dunbar.

Ce fut la sublime humaine qui me répondit la première.

**-En échange je deviendrais vampire, j'obtiendrais l'immortalité, l'un des plus beau cadeau ne trouves tu pas ?****  
****-William pourquoi ?**

Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse, je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas, je savais que depuis le début nous avions été pour de vrai amis.

**-Notre don ne marche qu'en parelle du fait que l'on soit jumeau. Ma sœur avait besoin de moi.****  
****-Mais tu te sacrifies, en faisant des choses qu'un jour tu regretteras.****  
****-Bella je les regrette déjà !****  
****-Sa suffit !**

Nous coupa sa jumelle.

**-Toi la vipère ne t'approches plus d'Edward !****  
****-Il me suit, ce n'est pas ma faute.** Ironisa t-elle.  
**-Tu utilises peut-être ton pouvoir sur lui, mais ses sentiments envers toi ne sont pas réels.****  
****-En est tu sur ? Lorsque je n'étais pas là, t'as t-il dit le contraire ?**

Aille ! En effet rien ne pouvait me laisser croire qu'il m'aimait toujours. Je sentais mon cœur se déchiré quand des images vinrent me frappés. Notre premier baiser , notre première promesse , James , notre séparation , nos retrouvailles , sa générosité , sa demande en mariage , notre mariage , notre première nuit , et enfin ma transformation , il avait consentit à me transformer contre son gré , parce que c'était ce que je voulais vivre pour l'éternité à ses côtés , il le voulait lui aussi , il me l'avait déjà dit . Il m'aimait et rien de ce qu'on pourrait me dire ou me faire croire ne changerais cette certitude, à présent j'en était sur, il m'aimait.

**-Oui ! Il m'aime !**

Elle me jeta un regard noir, s'avança et me gifla, je ne ressentis rien même pas une petite sensation. Je souriais, je savais que par contre elle, elle avait ressentit de la douleur, fracassant sa main si frêle contre mon visage marmoréen.

**-Meylïsse recule !** lui ordonna Jane

Celle-ci obéit.

**-Je vais en finir au plus vite, tu ne sentiras presque rien, du moins j'essaierais.**

Un long sourire se forma sur son visage androgyne. Sa promesse , JAne ne l'as tiendrais pas j'en étais sur ! Elle ne résisterais pas à son coté sadique, elle me ferais mourir par d'atroce torture , torture que son pouvoir ne pouvait m'infliger , son corps lui me les infligerais.

Alors??Promesse tenu : moins d'une semaine !!


	22. Chapter 22

Deuil

Deuil

Je sentis ses crocs pénétrer mon cou, une douleur affreuse me parcouru, elle les enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément.  
Mes forces m'abandonnaient.  
Soudain ses crocs s'arrachèrent violemment de leurs prise, j'ouvrais les yeux et apercevait Jane, elle avait été projeter à une bonne vingtaine de mètres, ses yeux rouges sang, exprimait sa colère, sa rage, sa haine. Ses yeux était figé sur quelque chose que je ne pouavais pas voir, une chose qui se trouvait derrière moi.  
Je tournais la tête. Edward, Edward mon sauveur, il était fierement poster derrière moi.

**-Bella ?****  
****-Je vais bien. **Marmottais-je

Il se lança sur Jane avec une telle puissance, leurs poings s'entrechoquant imitaient à la perfection le tonnerre, quelle chance que le soleil se soit couvert.  
Jane se concentrait sur Edward, qu'essayait t-elle de faire ?  
Non, elle utiliserait son pouvoir sur lui, j'attendais de le voir se courber de douleur et rien.  
Je le protégeais toujours, mon pouvoir ne m'avait pas abandonné.  
Jane était encore plus hargneuse.  
Son don ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle avait trop tendance à ce que tout soit sous son control. Et ne plus rien contrôler la déstabilisait.  
Ce qui était un bon point en faveur d'Edward.

Je sentis des mains chaudes dans mon dos, je délaissais le spectacle que m'offrait Jane et Edward.  
William m'avait rejoins, il tentait à présent de me libérer. C'est vrai mes mains était emprisonnées par des chaînes.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas** lui dis-je.

Et d'un coup je brisais les chaînes, Edward m'avait bien montré qu'avec notre force surhumaine nous pouvions briser n'importe quoi.

**-Bella je suis désolé. **

Il pleurait, mon cœur de pierre fondait devant ses si petites larmes. Si les larmes avaient pu couler, je n'aurais de cesse de pleurer. Il m'aida à me relever même si je n'en avais pas besoin. J'entendais dans mon dos les bruits de tronc d'arbre fendu, de pierre éclater.  
Je ressentais une insoutenable peur, peur pour edward. Je fus arraché de mes pensées.

-**Lâche là.** Ordonna Meylïsse à son frère.  
**-Non, sa suffit, je ne veux plus me comporté comme ça. **Il s'était mis à crier.

Etonné je n'avais encore jamais vu William dans une telle fureur.

**-Elle compte plus que moi ?****  
****-C'est différent, tu le sais !****  
****-Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis, tu m'as moi !****  
****-Non, c'est faut, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de ma présence pour compléter notre pouvoir, comme ça tu pourras devenir une assassin comme cette vampire.****  
****-Il nous faut survivre, il faut être les plus fort, une fois vampires, plus personnes ne nous mettras des bâtons dans les roues.****  
****-Mais moi je ne veux pas de cette vie.**

J'étais impressionné par le ton serein qu'avait pris mon ami. Il devait avoir longtemps médité sur la raison.  
Je me délaissait de l'étreinte de William, et m'approchait de Meylïsse.  
Celle-ci recula.

**-Tu as peur de moi ? **Lui demandais-je ironiquement.  
**-Non.****  
****-Tu veux vraiment devenir un vampire ?****  
****-Oui !****  
****-Maintenant ?****  
****-Tu me tueras !****  
****-Jamais, je ne suis pas comme ça, tu devrais le savoir.****  
****-Tu me rendras vampire ?****  
****-Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Serais tu prete à perdre ton frère ? Devoir chasser ? Tuer des humains ? Ne plus dormirent ? Perdre ton humanité ?****  
****-William viendra avec moi !****  
****-Non Meylïsse, si tu le veux, très bien, mais je ne te suivrais plus c'est finis.**

Une larme perla au coin de son œil émeraude.

**-Alors tu me trahi ? Tu m'abandonnes !****  
****-Non, je choisis le chemin que prendra ma vie.**

Distraite par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation j'en avais presque oublié le combat qui faisait rage. Je me retournais et vis Edward en très mauvaise posture, Jane était à deux doigts de le décapiter. Brusquement je sentit quelque chose de froid me pénétré, je baissait les yeux, une lame, une lame tranchante et froide me transperçait. Je tâtonnais mon dos pour en trouver le manche et j'arrachai le poignard. Une douleur me glaça l'échine. Je me retournais ahuri, Meylïsse venait de me poignarder, moi, une vampire, elle savait que j'étais immortelle et pourtant.

**-Edward ne t'aime plus Bella !** Me cria t'elle de son venin.

Hors de control, mes émotions étaient hors de contrôles, je poussait brutalement Meylïsse j'avais trop peur de ne pus me contrôler et de la tuer. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, je le regretterais, je ne serais plus Bella, et c'était quand même la sœur de mon ami.  
Sans le vouloir je la projetais dans les bras de Jane.  
Tous nous nous figeâmes. Jane avait mis sa main autour du cou de la vipère.

**-Lâche là ! **Lui ordonna Edward, cette ordre me transperça le cœur, il la voulait vivante.  
**-Laisse moi repartir et tu l'auras !****  
****-Tu sais que s'est impossible.**

En moins d'une seconde je vis le cou frêle et si pur de Meylïsse se briser. Le bruit avait retentit en moi, comme si moi-même j'avais exécuter le gestes de Jane.  
Edward se jeta sur la jambe de Jane et lui arrache, envoyant sa jambe gauche dans le foret.  
Bouleversé j'étais bouleversé par tout ce sang, toutes ses horreurs. Puis un son si anodin parvint à mes oreilles, ce bruit n'avait rien de brutale, non il était désespéré.  
Je tournais la tête vers William, il s'était effondré. JE m'approchais de lui, et le pris dans mes bras, un geste dangereux, mais réconfortant.

**-Bella... Elle est morte... Meylïsse est morte.. .****  
****-Oui, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pus faire.**

Je sentais l'odeur du brasier, je levais d'un geste vif la tête en direction de la fumée rougeâtre. Edward avait vaincu. Il était sain et sauf.

**-Belle je ne l'ai pas trahi, je l'aimais**.

Ses larmes se faisaient plus intense. Et je sanglotais sans larmes à ses cotés.  
**  
****-Elle savait que tu l'aimais.****  
****-C'était mon double, ma moitié.****  
****-Chut ... Chut...**Tentais-je de le calmer.

Edward s'approcha de moi.

_-Laisse le, Alice et Jasper vont s'occuper de lui. (Edward)_

Je levais les yeux, en effet le reste de la famille nous avait rejoins alarmer par le bruit.

_-Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Je sais que tu tien beaucoup à lui (Edward)_

Son regard était vide, il sous-entendait que j'aimais William ? C'était le comble.

**-Je t'aime toi, si tu m'aimes toujours. **Marmonnais –je pour que seul lui puissent m'entendre.

Je laissais Jasper prendre William, et rejoint Edward.

**-Désolé pour Meylïsse. **Lui dis-je

Immédiatement il m'attira à lui, m'enlaçant de ses bras, ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqué.  
Je resserrais mon étau.

**-Pardonnes moi mon amour, je t'aimes.****  
****-Tu es pardonné je t'aimes encore plus.****  
****-Non Bella je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait avec Meylïsse, j'ai préféré te mettre à l'écart, pour te protéger.****  
****-Tu n'aurais pas du, j'aurais pu t'aider.****  
****-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Regarde aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu te perdre.**

Il regardait la blessure de Meylïsse qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

**-Ce n'est rien, je suis immortelle.**

Il amena ma main gauche à son visage. Mon bracelet était empli de sang, de mon sang. Je devrais bientôt partir chasser, pour remplacer tout ce sang perdu aujourd'hui.

**-Mon cœur, mon cœur est taché de ton sang.**

Et il m'embrassa fiévreusement, il m'avait tellement manqué, et je savais maintenant que moi aussi je lui avais manqué.  
Aujourd'hui mon cœur avait été rempli de vengeance et de rage, l'espace d'un instant j'ai voulu tuer une humaine, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais elle est quand même morte. Par ma faute, par ma faute Jane avait été la cherché, la conduisant à sa mort. Par ma faute, aujourd'hui william devrait faire le deuil de sa sœur, de sa seule famille. Non, il ne serait pas seul, moi, moi je serais là, je ne l'abandonnerait pas, je le soutiendrais, même si c'est un humain, et que son sang chante pour moi. Je ne le laisserais pas erré seul.

**Voila !! Alors ?? Pauvre Meylïsse ?? !! (Mouahhh )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci à :** alexe , NiniWeasley, Arya15, naikyy, veronica , Idocha,bmw,x0-alicecullen-x0, inconnue707, Feu du Ciel, sasa , Ngazidja !! 3

* * *

On a tous besoin d'amour 

Aujourd'hui était un jour funeste, j'accompagnais William sur la tombe de sa sœur. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je déposais un bouquet de rose bleu sur la tombe de Meylïsse Liliana Dunbar. J'avais proposé à William d'organiser une cérémonie à la maison, mais il avait refusé, je n'avais donc pas contesté.

**-On peut rentrer maintenant **me dit-il tristement.  
**-Viens à la maison, Esmée aura préparé de quoi mangé.****  
****-Non, je ne veux pas dérangé.****  
****-Tu ne dérangeras pas.****  
****-C'est sur ?****  
****-C'est à moi que tu demande si tu peux aller manger chez des vampires ?**

Il rit doucement. Mais je sentais que derrière ce sourire se cachait de la mélancolie. C'était un ami, un ami qui connaissait ma vraie nature, et cela ne le révulsait pas. Je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Avec William je me sentais comme une humaine. Nous avons tous besoin d'amitié, même les vampires ont besoin d'amitié, du moins le vampire que je suis.  
Nous étions arrivé devant ma maison. Je sentais l'angoisse que ressentait mon ami, moi aussi je l'avais ressentit la première fois ou j'avais rencontrer les Cullen, l'angoisse d'être rejeté, en est-il de même pour lui ?

**-Tout ira bien, il t'apprécierons.****  
****-ça m'étonnerait, j'ai contribué à te piéger.****  
****-Tu y étais obligé, je ne t'en veux pas moi, alors eux non plus.**

Je pris son bras et l'entraînais à l'intérieur. Les Cullen, mon clan, était réunis autour de la table du salon à regarder un film, enfin plutôt à commenter le film.

**-Ils regardent la télé ?****  
****-Ba quoi, tu croyais quoi ?**

Nous rîmes, et enfin ma famille nous porta un intérêt. Ils se levèrent et vinrent tranquillement vers nous.

**-Je suis Carlisle voici Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward que tu connais et ma femme Esmée.**

En désignant chacun des membres.

**-Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu es ici chez toi, **ajouta Alice.  
**-merci ! **Lui répondis-il.  
**-Tu a sûrement faim ? **demanda Esmée  
**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.**

Mais son ventre le trahit, faisait un bruit assourdissant. Il rougissait, je le comprenais, combien de fois mon estomac, mon cœur, mon rougissement m'avais trahi étant humaine ? Je ne pouvais plus les compté, cette pensé m'arracha un sourire. Je suivais William et Esmée dans la cuisine.  
Elle déposa un gâteau sur la table, et nous laissa.

**-Alors tu ne te sers pas ?****  
****-Et toi ?** Ironisa t-il.  
**-Ah ah, allez Esmée cuisiné super bien !****  
****-Comment tu le sais ?****  
****-J'ai été humaine moi aussi, ne l'oubli pas.**

On alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il mangeait goulûment. Il me regardait, ses yeux turquoise me transperçaient.

_-Elle est si belle, si humaine, si gentille, si parfaite, je l'aime, Bella tu es parfaite. (William)_

Non il n'avait pas droit de penser ça ! Pas maintenant qu'il était mon ami.

**-Je suis marié à Edward, tu sais.**

Surprit de ma réaction.

**-Je sais, comment la tu rencontrer ?****  
****-ça t'intéresse vraiment ?****  
****-Biens sur, on est ami !**

Oui on était ami , je lui racontait ma première rencontre avec Edward , son sauvetage , James , mon anniversaire , son départ , mon état de léthargie , mon rayon de soleil : Jacob en ne mentionnant pas les loups garous , Volterra , le retour d'Edward , Victoria et les nouveaux nées, Le mariage , et finissait par la mort de Jane .

**-Waouh, vous êtes super liés tout les deux !****  
****-Je l'aime, c'est pourquoi on ne peut qu'être ami.****  
****-Bien sur, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?****  
****-Les vampires ont parfois des pouvoirs tu a oublié ? **Lui demandais-je incrédule.  
**-Non, bien sur que non mais ...je ne comprend toujours pas !****  
****-J'ai lu dans tes pensées.****  
****-Et ? Ah, oui je t'aime Bella ! Mais comme on aime une amie, une sœur. Pour moi tu as cette place dans mon cœur, j'aimerais que tu comprennes, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille, avec toi c'est différent, j'aimerais que tu puisses avoir confiance envers moi.****  
****-J'ai confiance.****  
****-Vrai ?****  
****-Promis. Tu veux bien me parler de ta famille ?****  
****-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, moi et Meylïsse n'avons jamais connu nos parents, juste l'orphelinat de Rome, à l'âge de 13 ans ont nous à kidnappé pour nous emmener à Volterra, ont devaient servir de repas, mais ils se sont rendus compte de nos capacité, et puis on nous envoyé dans leurs « classe pour futur super vampire ». Ma seule Famille C'était Meylïsse, elle pouvait être abominable, elle m'a toujours protégé, elle a toujours voulu plus, je pense sincèrement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était juste le destin qui s'acharnait sur nous.****  
****-Vous n'avez pas de famille ?****  
****-Non je n'ai pas de famille, c'est pourquoi j'ai refusé la cérémonie, il n'y avait personne à invité. On n'a jamais eu de vrais amis.**

Je le regardais, il avait l'air si fragile, j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais jamais.  
Alors je pris sa main, si chaude entre mes mains si froides.

**-Aujourd'hui tu as une famille et une vrai amie, moi !****  
****-Je ne peux pas te demander ça !****  
****-On ne demande pas d'amour, on le reçoit.**

Nous restâmes un bon moment assis là à contempler la nature si vaste, parler de tout et de rien. Ce raconter nos vies, jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais jamais lié d'amitié aussi vite peut-être mis à part Jacob ou Angéla et la encore c'était différent.  
Le soleil se couchait, je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte.  
Une autre journée venait de se finir, et une autre commencerait.  
Lorsque je sentis les bras de l'homme que j'aime le plus m'enlacer et m'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre, je ne gémis pas, me laissant faire.

**-Tiens tu ne dis rien ?****  
****-Je profite !****  
****-De quoi ?****  
****-De toi !****  
****-Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu le perçoive comme ça, mais lorsque je sens que tu vas être en danger c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, je ne peux pas, je n'en veux pas.****  
****-Alors embrasse moi.**

Ces mots étaient sortit si clairement de ma bouche, sans arrière penser, je le voulais maintenant et pour toujours, je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de lui, je ne le supporterais pas.  
Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, simplement je me lance dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, sans sentir cette fois ses tentatives vaines pour me calmer. Pour la première fois coller a Edward par une passion semblable ou supérieure à la mienne, me brûlant à l'intérieur, souhaitant plus. Encore dans ses bras, le sol disparaît de mon champs de vision, nous étions écroules sur le sol, il s'était mis sur moi, et ses mains, plus légères qu'un papillon voletèrent sur mon corps, lentement il se mit à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, de mon col, et de nouveau, ses mains, cette fois plus proches sur ma peau, puisqu'il m'avait enlevé ma chemise. Je le pousse doucement pour qu'il soit étendu sous moi et je l'aide à enlever sa chemisette et à déboutonner son pantalon. Nous étions unis par l'amour, par nos corps, nos lèvres, liés par le mariage et par le destin. Cette nuit nous appartenait, c'était des retrouvailles, je le voulais, et il me voulait. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, si fort, si sensuel si aimant.

Le jour se reflétait sur nos corps à peine recouvert par la couverture. Je tournais ma tête pour rencontre son regard, son sourire. Il était là près de moi, il était si parfait, il m'aimait, moi. Heureuse, comblé, aucun mots ne pourraient décrire se que je ressentait à ce moment précis.

**-Bonjour mon amour, bien dormis ?** Me décochant son sourire en coin.  
**-Parfaitement, et toi ?rentrant dans son jeu****  
****-Une de mes plus belles nuits.**

J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, si j'aurais pu, je serais rouge comme une tomate, et il le savait. Je relevais ma tête. Embrassant son menton olympien.  
Le téléphone sonna, mais j'entendis que Carlisle venait de répondre, et ne me laissait pas distraire par autre chose que mon mari.  
Il me serra fort dans ses bras.

**-Bella je t'aime.****  
****-Je sais, moi aussi.****  
****-Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je deviendrais fou, perdre ce bonheur.****  
****-Tu ne le perdras jamais, je serais avec toi toute l'éternité.****  
****-Cette vie te convient ?****  
****-Oui car je suis avec toi.**

Il souda ses lèvres aux miennes.  
Mais malheureusement quelqu'un frappa à notre porte, d'après mon odorat ce devait être Emmett.  
Non, je filais m'enfermé dans la salle de bain.  
Je tendis l'oreille.

**-Ah Edward ma parole tu es nue ?**

Il éclata de rire.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **Lâcha mon mari.  
**-A oui, en faite Tanya viens d'appeler Carlisle, les habitant de Denali commencent à être soupçonneux, donc ils viennent nous rendre visite et peut-être s'installer à None.****  
****-Hum ... Je vois.****  
****-A tout à l'heure Bella ! **Cria mon frère amuser.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, je décidais d'ouvrir la porte.  
Edward me fixait, pourquoi me fixait-il ?  
O non je m'étais précipité si vite dans la salle de bain, que je n'avais pas fait attention, j'étais toujours nue. Oh mon dieu !  
Je me dirigeais encore vers la salle de bain, quand je sentis des bras m'entourer, il me tendait un peignoir. Que j'acceptais.

**-Toujours aussi timide. Même marié.**

Il riait.

**-Tu te moques de moi ?****  
****-Jamais!! **

Il laissa échapper un rictus. Ni une ni deux, je le frappais à l'épaule.  
Ce qui déclancha une nouvelle série de rire, mais cette fois-ci il me jeta sur le lit, me faisant des chatouilles ! Des guillis quelle torture. Je riais aux éclats. Nous chamaillant sur notre lit.  
Ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.  
Comme on le dit souvent après le beau temps vient la tempête. Et la tempête ne tarderait pas à arriver, je le sentais.

* * *

**J'éspère que ma fic vous plait ?? Merci pour ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews !!**

**Ma fic comportera à peu près 30 chapitre , peut-être plus .**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas j'éssairais de vous répondre du mieux que je peux ...**

**Bisous à vous tous ... A bientôt ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Voila la suite en ligne !! Pour ceux qui sont impatient je poste plus vite sur mon skyblog et y a des illustration Merci à tout ceux qui n'oublient pas de mettre des reviews !!**

* * *

Déroute

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le clan Denali avait appelé pour prévenir de leurs venue, une semaine d'angoisse, Edward n'avait pas jugé bon de les prévenir du motif de notre déménagement, de notre mariage et donc de ma transformation. Carlisle avait penser qu'il serait plus sécurisant si je laissais une brèche dans ma bulle sécurisante, pour qu'ils puissent utilisé leurs pouvoir, en effet la situation devenait compliqué. J'avais fais de mon  
maximum et avait réussi à séparer leurs bulles afin qu'ils ne soient plus que protéger des pouvoirs extérieur, cela m'avait demandé une grande maîtrise.  
J'appréhendais la réaction du clan Denali et surtout celle de la jolie blonde Tanya  
, qui dans le passé avait fortement marqué son intérêt pour mon mari.  
Rosalie avait préférer me briefer sur le clan Denali, composé de Tanya ayant le rôle de chef, celle-ci était doté d'un don de télékinésie, Irina sa sœur qui avait eu une relation avec Laurent, Katrina était une historienne vampirique, elle connaissait toutes les histoire depuis la nuits des temps se rapportant aux vampire, elle en savait même plus que Carlisle. Toutes les trois étaient des sœurs de « sang » transformé par le même vampire, Rosalie n'était pas rentrer dans les détails, ce qui m'ammena à penser qu'elles devaient avoir vécu de lourdes souffrances.  
Eléazar et Carmen qui étaient en couples depuis seulement 100 ans ! Eléazar avait le pouvoir de se transformer en n'importe quel animal, même mythique, sa femme elle était un simple vampire mais qui avait la particularité d'apprécier les humains, et dans le bon sens.  
Je décidais d'enfin sortir de mon lit sous le regard attentionné de mon amoureux, depuis une semaine nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, cela me rendait tellement heureuse.

**-Tu pars déjà ?****  
****-Il faut bien, je ne vais pas passer l'éternité au lit !**

Son sourire en coin me fendit le cœur.

**-Pourquoi pas ?**

Il m'attrapa d'un geste vif et me serra dans ses bras. Ses lèvres commencèrent à parcourir mon échine, je ne devais pas le laisser gagner, pas encore.

**-Alice va me tuer !****  
****-Quelle essaye !****  
****-C'est ma sœur !****  
****-Et je suis ton mari, je gagne !!**

Je desserrais l'étau de ses bras, et déposai sur ses lèvres marmoréennes un doux baiser. Je prit à toute vitesse ma robe de chambre et m'extirpait de ma chambre. Me dirigeant jusqu'à celle d'Alice et de Jasper.  
Je frappais à la porte.

**-Entre Bella !**

Je m'exécutais, j'observais sa chambre si bien rangée, Jasper était absent. Elle dut lire l'étonnement sur mon visage.

**-J'ai envoyé Jasper chez Emmett ! **Rit-elle.  
**-Je suis prête à être torturée !** Lui dis-je.

Alice m'avais supplié de la laisser me pouponner, elle n'avait eu avec son regard de chien battu, j'étais sur qu'elle me cachait quelle que chose, mais elle refusait de me le dire.

**-Assied toi là.**

En me désignant une chaise déjà pré installé, je m'assis sans rochigner.  
Elle sortit une robe jaune en soie magnifique, je l'enfila avec précaution, elle attacha à mon cou une rose jaune, et me fis des anglaises. Puis enfin elle s'attaqua à mes ongles.

**-C'est en quelle occasion ?**lui demandais-je  
**-Il n'y pas d'occasion spéciale à se faire belle Bella !****  
****-Je suis habillé pour aller à une soirée, racontes ce que tu as derrière la tête ?****  
****-Voyons Bella tu es parano !****  
****-Je déteste les surprises !****  
****-Laisse toi faire j'ai bientôt finis.**

Je me levai précipitamment pour lui faire face. Soudain je fus prise de tremblement, une lumière m'éblouit et enfin j'aperçus une jeune blonde se précipité dans les bras d'Edward.

-Tu ma manquez Edward ! Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Toi aussi Tanya !  
-J'ai failli arriver en retard à cause de Carmen qui s'arrêtait tout les 100 mètres.

Elle rit d'un rire cristallin, elle était d'une beauté inhumaine, sauvage.

-Il n'est que midi ! Ironisa Edward.

La dernière image que j'entrevue fut Tanya serrant Edward dans ses bras.  
Puis l'aveuglante lumière me frappa de nouveau et mes tremblements prirent fin.  
Je fixai Alice, elle avait l'air de s'inquiétez.

**-Bella ça va ?****  
****-oui, merci !****  
****-De quoi ?****  
****-De m'avoir préparé à cette rencontre.****  
****-Oh tu l'as vu !****  
****-Oui ! Quelle heure est-il ?****  
****-Midi moins de quart.****  
****-Je descends !****  
****-Bella ...**

Mais déjà j'étais dans le salon. Je fus rattrapé de justesse par Edward.

**-où court tu comme ça ?****  
****-Je cherchais Jasper !****  
****-Il est là haut avec Emmett, tu ne l'a pas remarquer ?****  
****-Non j'étais occupé !**

Quelle piètre menteuse, pourquoi est ce qu'en devenant vampire je n'avais pas perdu ma maladresse et le fait d'être une menteuse archi nul comme tout les autres ?

**-Tu mens très mal ! Que me cache tu ?****  
****-Rien !**

Edward ne protesta pas !

**-Et si on regardait un film ?****  
****-Bien sur mon amour, que veux tu voir ?****  
****-orgueil et préjugés !****  
****-Encore ?****  
****-Oui.****  
****-le DVD est déjà dans le lecteur !**

Il pouffa, il s'avait tellement bien lire en moi. Il s'assit sur le canapé et j'allai me mettre dans le creux de ses bras. Dans cinq minutes le clan Denali allait débarquer. Je fus distraite de mes pensées par des baisers meurtriers.

**-On ne verra rien au film si tu continu. **Tentais-je d'articuler.  
**-Tu es si belle, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu es beaucoup trop tentante.****  
****-C'est grâce à Alice.****  
****-La robe te vas bien, mais je pourrais te l'enlever aussi facilement que tu l'as mise. C'est toi qui est irrésistible pas les artifices, même si ils mettent plus en valeur ta beauté.****  
****-Edward...**

J'allais protester mais il m'en empêcha en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Comment pouvait-il me trouver belle ? Je ne comprendrais jamais. Je fus encore une fois sortit de mes pensées mais cette fois par la sonnette. Je me détachai des lèvres de mon mari. Il allait se lever mais je le retins près de moi.

**-Bella, je dois ouvrir !****  
****-Non laisse quelqu'un d'autre sans charger.****  
****-Je ne te quitterais pas !****  
****-Tu n'as pas intérêt ou je viendrais te pourchasser, et gare à toi.**

Heureusement au même moment Alice débarqua.  
**  
****-Je vais ouvrir !** Cria ma sœur.  
**-tu vois on s'en occupe déjà.****  
****-Je ne vois que toi.**

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau. J'entendis Alice ouvrir la porte. Je me détachais à nouveau du visage de mon amoureux, pour mieux observer la scène.

**-Alice !! Tu m'as manqué !! Tu es toujours aussi belle !!****  
****-Merci Tanya !!**

Elles se firent un câlin, elles devaient bien s'entendre. Le reste du clan entra.

**-C'est une jolie maison, **ajouta Irina !  
**-ça ressemble bien à Esmée,** pouffa Katrina.

Je sentis leurs regards se poser sur moi, me dévisageant.

**-Je vous présente la femme d'Edward, Bella.** Dit en souriant ma sœur.  
**-FEMME ?** demanda Tanya.

Edward se leva, me prenant par la main. Nous dirigions vers les invités.

**-Ma femme, Bella. Je vous avait déjà parlez d'elle, lors de ma dernière visite.****  
****-Tu as été vite dis donc ! Toi qui disait n'aimer personne. **Lança Tanya.  
**-Et si je vous faisais visiter ?**

Alice pris la main de Tanya l'entraînant vers les escaliers, Edward suivit, ainsi que tout le clan, mis à part Carmen.  
**  
****-Bonjour je m'appelle Carmen ! **Elle me tendit sa main.  
**-Bonjour ! Moi c'est Bella.****  
****-Oui j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, je suis contente qu'Edward aille enfin compris ce qu'il devait faire.****  
****-Eu.. Merci.****  
****-Mais de rien, j'espère qu'on pourra faire connaissance, et peut-être me raconter ta vie d'humaine ?**

Sa question me désarçonna, mais je tenta d'y répondre.

**-Avec plaisir.****  
****-Allons rejoindre les autres, et ne t'inquiète pas pour les filles, elles étaient toutes entichées d'Edward.****  
****-J'avais bien cru comprendre.**

Elle me lança un sourire amical. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas jugé toute une famille sur un seul membre !

**Alors ?? donnez moi vos impressions ?? Je suis en manque de reviews !!**


	25. Chapter 25

Animosié

Animosié

Les autres avaient déjà finis de faire le tour de notre demeure, je restais seule avec Carmen, nous attardant devant chacune des portes. Nous nous dirigions à présent vers ma chambre.

**-Regrette tu ta vie d'humaine ?****  
****-Non, pas vraiment, je vis plus facilement en étant vampire, humaine j'étais une catastrophe ambulante.**

Nous rîmes.

**-Et puis la vie est plus facile entre moi et Edward.****  
****-Tu l'aimes vraiment !** C'était une affirmation.  
**-ça se voit tant que ça?**

De nouveau nous partions dans un fou rire. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir discuter et rire avec un autre vampire que ceux de mon clan.

**-Comment a tu rencontrer Eléazar ?****  
****-Ne te moque pas ?****  
****-Promis !**

Carmen avait de longs cheveux châtain, elle était fine mais pas très grande. On pouvait lui donner une vingtaine d'année. Elle était très amicale avec moi, et ça me réconfortait.

**-J'allais chasser dans une forêt, je ne sais même plus ou elle se trouve à présent. J'allais me jeter sur un loup..**

Je déglutis, Jacob . .. loup. .. Non je ne devais pas y penser.

**-J'étais déjà sur son cou quand une ombre s'est précipité sur ma proie, nous fumes tout deux éjecter, énervé et affamé, nous nous battîmes, l'ombre était plus forte, elle était sur moi, quand je décida de lever la tête. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatai que l'ombre était en réalité un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, sublimement beau. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder et il m'embrassa, ce n'était pas poli d'être aussi familier avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Et pourtant je me suis laisser faire, car à ce moment précis je savais que ma vie ne dépendrais plus que de lui ! Et nous sommes inséparable. Elle me sourit.****  
****-Et vous avez rejoins le clan de Tanya !****  
****-Non Eléazar en faisait déjà partit, je me suis donc ajouter à leur clan. Au début le fait qu'on ne vive qu'avec des femmes, de sublimes femmes, me rendait excessivement jalouse. Puis je m'y suis habitué, voyant qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.****  
****-Super rencontre !****  
****-Et toi et Edward ?****  
****-Une longue histoire entre une humaine affriolante et un vampire sanguinaire !!**

Et nous voila repartit dans un fou rire. Nous étions sur le pas de la porte qui était entrouverte, j'aperçus mon Edward assis sur notre lit à coter de Tanya.  
Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversations

-Alors tu t'est marié sans même m'invité !  
-J'ai penser que ça te gênerais !  
-De quoi ? De voir que toi Edward, qui disait ne jamais tomber amoureux, est finalement tombé sous le charme d'une humaine ?  
-Ce n'était pas une simple humaine !  
-J'ai bien compris ! Mais tu ne m'as même pas prévenue, MOI !  
-Je suis désolé Tanya !  
-Je ne compte plus pour toi ?  
-Bien sur que si, tu le sais.

Puis elle se blottit dans ses bras, me jetant un regard peu amène.  
Je me retourna vers Carmen qui avis la même tête que moi et courrait à toute allure dans les bois !

Elle était si belle, ils avaient vécu tellement de chose ensemble, il ne l'avait pas invité ! Pourquoi ?  
Je sentis une odeur se rapprocher, une odeur, amicale.  
Carmen était déjà assise sur le rocher face à moi !

**-Tanya est belle !****  
****-Oui c'est certain.****  
****- Tout le vampire l'idolâtre, moins que Rosalie, mais c'est la seule qui est encore libre. Et tu sais pourquoi ?****  
****-Non.**

C'était vrai je en savais pas pourquoi une splendide vampire était encore seule.

**-Elle et Edward étaient aussi seul l'un que l'autre, c'est pourquoi elle s'est prise d'affection pour lui, elle penserait que comme tout les autres il se jetterait à ses pieds. Mais jamais il n'a flancher, il a toujours été proche de Tanya, car il savait se qu'elle ressentait. Puis il t'a rencontré, et Tanya a dut admettre qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. ****  
****-Je vois.****  
****-Non tu ne vois pas, Bella, Sans toi Edward était abattu, perdu tout comme Tanya, mais il n'y a que toi qui as réussi à le ramener à la vie.****  
****-Je suis stupide, hein ?****  
****-L'amour rend idiote et la jalousie paranoïaque !**

Pour la centième fois nous éclatâmes de rire !!

**-On rentre ? ****  
****-Avec plaisir **me répondit ma nouvelle amie.

Le clan Cullen et Denali étaient tous assis autour de la télé. Edward était assis sur le canapé auprès d'Alice, quand il m'aperçut, son sourire se propagea sur son visage.

**-Qu'est ce que je disais !**

Carmen aussi me sourit. Je me dirigea vers le canapé, et me blottit dans les bras de mon mari.  
Alice me donna un coup de coude. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil.  
**  
****-Il t'aime. **Me murmura t-elle afin que seule moi puisse l'entendre.

Elle avit dut avoir une vision de mes doutes.

**-Je sais.** lui répondis-je.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse.  
Il passa sa main de velours dans mes cheveux.

**-Où était tu mon amour ?** Me chuchota t-il, pour ne pas déranger les autres.  
**-Je me promenais avec Carmen.****  
****-Elle est sympa.****  
****-Oui.**

Il posa sa main gauche sur mon cou, et enleva avec délicatesse la rose que je portais. Il la jeta sur la table du salon.

**-Elle m'empêche de sentir à fond ton odeur !****  
****-Je peux t'aider.**

Et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-J'aime ta façon de m'aider.**

Je lui rendis son sourire.

**-Que regarde t-on ?****  
****-Roméo et Juliette.**

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains, j'avais déjà vu ce film blottit dans les bras d'Edward il y a un an et demi.  
Il prit mes mains.

**-Tu veux changer ?****  
****-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es là tout ira bien.**

Tout le long du film il me cajolait de ses baisers, de ses caresses discrètes, de ses « je t'aime » susurrer à mon oreille.  
Je voyais les yeux jaloux de Tanya, et pourtant c'était comme si j'étais seule, seule avec Edward. Elle aimait Edward, elle était comme toute ses filles de la fac qui son en admiration devant lui. Lui qui m'appartenais.  
Nous passâmes la soirée à joué au jeux de société .Alice et Edward étaient super fort dans ce domaine comme dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient.  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Quand je sentis que quelqu'un retenait mon bras, je me tournais pour faire face à Tanya, Tanya que me voulait-elle ?

**-Oui ?****  
****-On peut aller marcher ? **Me demanda t'elle sur un ton amicale qui jusqu'à présent m'était inconnue.  
**-Bien sur.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la véranda, je m'assis sur le banc et elle sur la rambarde.

**-Désolé.****  
****-De quoi ?****  
****-De tout à l'heure, je sais que tu nous as écouté.****  
****-AH..****  
****-Edward t'aime, et c'est vrai que j'en suis jalouse.****  
****-Et je l'aime.****  
****-Je n'en doute pas ! Tu le rends heureux, mais si un jour cela changeait, j'essaierais de revenir vers lui.****  
****-Je comprend, mais tu n'a pas à t'inquiété pour ça, tant que nous sommes ensemble nous somme heureux.****  
****-Hum... Je ne te dis pas ça pour être ton amie mais parce que...****  
****-On pourrait tout de même essayer d'être amie, pour Edward ?****  
****-Eu.. J'ai du mal à me lier avec les gens, mais si Edward ta accepté, je devrais moi aussi pouvoir réussir.****  
****-C'est raisonnable.****  
****-Mais je ne dis pas pour autant, que j'arrête de l'aimer.****  
****-Je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé.****  
****-Bien que tout est clair entre nous nous pouvons rentrer voir qui gagnera, Alice ou Edward ?**

Nous étions déjà dans le salon.  
**  
****-Edward.**

Nous criâmes en cœur. Je tournais ma tête vers elle, elle fit de même, et me sourit.  
J'allai m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon amoureux.

**-Tout va bien ?****  
****-Tout va mieux !****  
****-J'en suis ravi alors!**

Je sentis l'odeur de William se rapprocher. Je me leva précipitamment, pour aller lui ouvrir.

**-Bonsoir William, **lui criais je !  
**-Bella !! Comment tu as su ?****  
****-Je t'ai sentit lui chuchotais-je –Entre nous avons des invités.****  
****-Invité ? ****  
****-Ils sont comme nous !****  
****-Je ne dérange pas ?****  
****-Jamais.**

Sans même m'en rendre compte Tanya se jeta sur William, Emmett arriva à temps !

-**Tanya ?** Cria Edward  
**-Que fait cet humain ici ?****  
****-C'est mon ami, William, il est au courant !****  
****-Il pue !****  
****-Toi aussi, sifflas William !**

La soirée se termina sans égratignure, mais l'hostilité entre Tanya et William m'avait décontenancé.

**-Ils ne se connaissent même pas, pourquoi se détestent-ils ?****  
****-ça arrive, même cherz les humains me dit Edward sur un ton joueur.**

L'amie d'Edward haïssait mon ami william. Le destin nous jouait vraiment de sale tour !  
Surtout que le clan Denali emménageait dans la maison voisine à la notre qui était abandonné et délabré. Mais qui serait comme neuve une fois passer entre nos mains.

.

Vous savez quoi faire :


	26. Chapter 26

Tension

Tension

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que le clan Denali avait emménagé dans la maison voisine à la notre. Ils avaient redonné du charme à cette vieille maison abandonné, rénové de fond en combe, très lumineuse, spacieuse, et pourtant ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps cher nous. Ce qui engendrait le plus souvent de grosse dispute, pas contre moi, non, contre William. Tanya et lui ce vouant une haine insurmontable et innommable. Je n'étais pas absorbé par la lecture de mon livre, trop occupé à penser au Denali. Edward du le remarquer car il vint me rejoindre sur le canapé du salon. Au début je me sentait mal à l'aise d'afficher notre intimité aussi légèrement devant ma famille , mais maintenant cela ne posait plus aucun problème , peut-être aussi parce que j'adorais voir la jalousie dans le regard des Denali.

**-Tu t'amuses ? **Me demanda mon mari.  
**-Hum... C'est intéressant.****  
****-Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant l'air perdu dans tes pensées.****  
****-A bon ! **Eludais –je ce qui ne servis qu'a piquer la curiosité de mon compagnon.  
**-Bella, qu'est ce qui te tracasse encore ?****  
****-Les Denali, je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter. **Il avait beau me le rabacher je n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler.  
**-Que faut-il faire pour que tu les oublies ? Ce ne sont que des amis.****  
****-Des amies que tu connais depuis longtemps, bien plus que moi. **

C'était en effet de la jalousie, elles le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, elles en savaient plus sur lui, cela m'agaçait.

**-Des amies qui sont extrêmement belles.**

Il rugit.

**-Comment peut tu dire ça ? Belles ? Elles sont comme tous les autres vampires ! Alors que toi, toi tu es sublime, transcendante, sensuelle, tu es Toi, tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais. Ne le comprendras tu jamais ?****  
****-J'ai toujours du mal à le comprendre.****  
****-Bella...**

Son sourire tordu me fit l'effet qu'ii désirait, je m'emparait de ses lèvres avidement et lui me le rendait aux centuples. Ne plus avoir besoin de respirer était un avantage plus besoin de quitter ses lèvres pour respirer, aussi futile que ce soit. Mais son odeur avait toujours le même effet je perdais pied. Il m'assis sur lui, me redressant, plaquant mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps, je brûlais d'un feu ardent, sentant sa langue sur mon cou. C'est pourquoi je ne perçus pas la porte s'ouvrir.

**-Ah !! Vous n'avez pas une chambre ?** Cria Emmett amusé.

Lui qui ne se gênait pas de montrer sa passion pour Rosalie, nous le reprochais aujourd'hui. J'allais répliquer quand j'aperçus à ses cotés Irina et Kate.  
D'un seul coup je me rassis poliment au près de mon mari, si j'aurais pus j'aurais rougis plus qu'il n'était permis, mais heureusement aujourd'hui je pouvais faire croire que je gardais le contrôle de la situation.

**-Et bien Edward tu à l'ère de bien t'amuser !! **Insinua Irina.  
**-Lâche les, ce sont de jeunes mariés !!** Pouffa sa sœur.  
**-Pas d'excuses, ils nous étouffent toujours avec leurs amours. **S'exclama mon frère.  
**-Maintenant que j'ai atteint le bonheur et trouvé ma moitié tu voudrai que je refoule mes sentiments, alors que toi tu les étales sans te gêné ?** Chantonna Edward  
**-Ok, ok, j'ai compris on vous laisse !**

Ils montèrent à l'étage, je sentis les bras de mon mari m'enlacer fortement.

**-Où en étions nous ?****  
****-Hum ...à là... Je crois ...**

Je le couvrais de baiser, quand malheureusement la sonnette retentit, vu l'odeur ce ne pouvait être autre que William. Je délaissais les bras de mon époux pour aller ouvrir la porte à mon ami.

**-William ça va ?****  
****-Super Bella, Edward !****  
****-Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? **Lui demanda mon amoureux.  
**-En faite mon ordi a lâché, mais j'ai besoin de faire des recherches pour le devoir de socio..****  
****-Pas de soucis, je te prête le mien. Viens il est dans notre chambre.****  
****-Merci Bella !****  
****-T'inquiètes c'est fait pour ça les amis.****  
****-Bon je vais trouver Jasper alors. **Lança mon mari alors qu'il était déjà dehors.

Nous étions dans le couloir, quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

**-ça ne va pas ?****  
****-Elle est là l'autre ?****  
****-L'autre ? Ah Tanya ?****  
****-Mouais...****  
****-Non pas que je sache pourquoi ?****  
****-Je suis mal à l'aise quand elle est dans les parages !**

Et déjà il se dirigeait vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte, lui désignant l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau. Il s'installa.

**-Tu sais avant mon ordi mettait vingt minutes avant de démarrer !****  
****-Quand a l'age préhistorique ? **Se moqua t'il.  
**-Quand je vivais chez mon père.**

Ce qui me submergea de souvenir et nous plongeant dans un silence.

**-Euh.. Bella ?****  
****-Oui ?****  
****-T'aurais pas quelque chose à grignoter ?**

Je regardais ma montre au mon dieu il était déjà quatorze heures, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

**-Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu devais manger !! Viens en bas je te prépare un steak !****  
****-Merci Mademoiselle.****  
****-Madame !**

Nous étions dans état d'hilarité lorsque nous arrivâmes à la cuisine.  
William s'assit sur le tabouret comme à son habitude. Et moi je m'activais au fourneau, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné. Et en même temps cela me rappelait le temps de mon humanité. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par des cris. Je me retournais pour voir d'où venaient ses cris.  
Horrifié, j'étais horrifié de la scène, William se disputait bec et ongles avec la jolie blonde. Je n'avais même pas entendu entrer Tanya !

**-J'y crois pas un humain qui passe sa vie chez des vampire !!****  
****-Jalouse !****  
****-De toi, ta vie ne tient qu'a un fil !****  
****-Mais moi je vis, pas toi !!**

Ils se lançaient des insultes, vraiment pourquoi ressentait-ils le besoin de se disputer !

**-Ton repas dégage une mauvaise odeur, faible !****  
****-Vraiment pourtant il a été préparé par Bella !! Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de tuer pour me nourrir !!****  
****-Ne me tente pas !!****  
****-Tu ne me fais pas peur !****  
****-Tu es trop repoussant, ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas te goûter !**

Bon au moins ça sa me rassurait, elle ne le tuerait pas sous mes yeux, mais lui, lui rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer !! Je me glissais entre les deux mis mes mains en signe de croix.

**-STOP !! Pause, vous êtes tout les deux des invités calmer vous !! Tanya tu peux aller ailleurs s'il te plait ? William, toi vas manger !****  
****-Je cherchais juste Alice pour une partie d'échec ! Tant pis je la trouverais seule !****  
****-Merci !**

Cela faisait une semaine que leurs disputes incessantes me rendaient folle.  
Je rejoignais William qui mangeait maintenant en silence.

**-Vous n'allez donc jamais arrêter ?****  
****-Bella, elle me provoque !****  
****-T'es un adulte William, oublie là !****  
****-Hum... C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.****  
****-Mouais ! **J'étais peu convaincu.  
**-J'ai finis je retourne la haut ! J'aimerais avoir finis avant demain. ****  
****-Ok va y, je lave la vaisselle !****  
****-Tu veux de l'aide ?****  
****-Non merci !****  
****-Ok !**

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers. J'aimais m'occuper des tâches ménagères, elles m'occupaient l'esprit.  
Soudain j'entendis un fracas. William !! Je me précipitais là haut !!  
Quel spectacle, William sur Tanya essayant vainement de la frapper !  
Je m'emparais de William !

**-Stop ! Ça sert à rien ! Elle ne ressent rien !****  
****-Pauvre humain tu t'es cru capable de me vaincre !****  
****-Tanya, désolé !****  
****-T'inquiète pas Bella c'est pas de ta faute ! **

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et moi je poussais William vers ma chambre.

**-William **criais je hystérique !** –Tu veux te faire tuer ?****  
****-Mais...****  
****-C'est ça tu veux qu'elle te tue !!****  
****-Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire !****  
****-Parce que tu crois que tu aurais tenu la route face à elle ?****  
****-Ba..****  
****-Laisse tomber ! Passons à la socio c'es mieux.**

Il s'assit sur la chaise et reprit ses recherches.

**-Tiens regarde t'avais trouver ça ?**

Je me penchais vers l'écran.

**-Non ! Bravo !! Je recopie attend laisse moi m'asseoir.****  
****-Ok ! Au faite la salle de bain c'est à gauche ?****  
****-Oui c'est toujours à gauche rigolais-je**.

Je sentis ses bras que j'affectionnais tant sur mes épaules.

**-Tu m'as manqué ! **Me susurra t'il  
**-Toi aussi.**

Je détournais la tête de l'ordi pour trouver les lèvres de celui que j'aime.  
Il me souleva de la chaise, collant nos corps.

**-Tu es trempé !**

Son rire cristallin inonda notre chambre, même trempé il était parfait, il était pire, irrésistible. Il me rapprocha à nouveau de son corps ruissellent.

**-Tu dois t'en prendre à Jasper. **Me dit-il entre deux baisers.  
**-vraiment. De vrai gamin !****  
****-C'est vrai, et si on jouait.**

Je réussi tout de même à apercevoir le sourire qui me faisait frémir.

**-Désolé, je suis occupé.****  
****-A quoi ?****  
****-Avec William on ...**

William cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il était dans la salle de bain.

**-Où est Tanya** demandais-je préoccupé ?  
**-Dans la salle de bain, elle était trempée pourquoi ?****  
****-William est dans la salle de bain !!**

Je me ruais vers la porte de gauche suivit d'Edward. Non je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive du mal.  
J'ouvris la porte avec force ...  
Stupéfaite, j'étais pétrifié, pas de peur, non, d'étonnement.  
Tanya et William s'embrassait avec passion, même plus c'était intime. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, depuis des jours ils se battaient, et là ils étaient ...

**-Bella ?** S'inquiéta Edward.

A ses mots les deux concerné se retournèrent vers nous, aussi choqué que nous.  
Mais heureusement Edward referma la porte. M'entraînant vers les escaliers. J'étais sous le choc. Et Edward lui était mord de rire.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?****  
****-Tanya !!****  
****-Quoi ??****  
****-Elle a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et là je l'ai prise sur le faite !****  
****-C'est pas drôle !! **Me renfrognais-je.

Edward me prit par la taille, afin que nos regards se croisent.

**-Tu n'es pas heureuse que ton ami aille trouver sa partenaire ?****  
****-Oui, mais la c'est Tanya , Tanya !! Ils se détestaient il y a encore quelque heure.****  
****- Amour et Haine sont très proches... Deux ressentis passionnels... Ils n'arrivaient cependant pas à faire la différence.**

En effet je me souvenais de la haine ressentit dans les yeux d'Edward, lors de notre premier face à face. Mais tout de même Tanya et William, sa sonnait si bizarrement. Une vampire et un humain, sa sentait les ennuis à l'horizon. Mais bon , ils auront mon soutien , car sans le soutien des Cullen , aujourd'hui moi et Edward n'en serions pas là , nous ne serions pas aussi heureux , ensemble pour l'éternité.


	27. Chapter 27

Voilli Voilou , tout près tout chaud pour vous

Voilli Voilou , tout près tout chaud pour vous !! Ame sensible s'abstenir !! (Mouahhhh)

Tempête

En ce moment nous occupions le plus claire de notre temps devant la télé, les vacances d'hiver étant arrivé en même temps que la neige.Quelle horreur! Emmett toujours prêt à me mitrailler de cette boue blanche, mais heureusement j'avais mon chevalier servant, toujours prêt à me protéger. Je ne faisais même pas attention au film trop submergé par les sensations que me procurait mon voisin, me caressant le bras, j'en frissonnais. Noël approchait à grand pas, avec noël l'esprit de famille, ma famille je ne me sentais pas encore capable de repartir à Forks, oui Forks ma mère avait décidé de tenter de vivre à Forks ville pluvieuse et entouré de verdure, elle et Charlie tentaient de revivre ensemble, et cette fois s'en m'avoir dans les pattes.

**-Bella, le film t'ennui ?** Me susurra mon mari.  
**-Un peu, tu as une autre proposition ?**

Il m'incendia de son regard topaze. Mais je fus sortit de mes pensées par Alice.

**-BELLA ! **Me héla ma sœur qui était dehors.  
**-Oui ?****  
****-Vite il faut que tu viennes voir ça !!****  
****-Obligé ?****  
****-Absolument.**

**-Désolé ! **Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de mon amoureux

Et me ruais à toute vitesse dehors, j'étais sur le patio et n'apercevais toujours pas Alice.  
Au même moment

**-Bella ...** me cria Edward.

Prise de tremblement annonçant une vision , je me vis moi bombarder ma des boules de neiges venant de toutes part , mes assaillant : Emmett évidemment , Alice la traître,Jaser , Rosalie qui s'y donnait de bon cœur , Esmée qui était littéralement morte de rire , Tanya et William entre deux baisers passionnés. Puis les tremblements s'estompèrent. Je n'eu pas le temps de bouger car je fus bombarder de cette répugnante boue blanche. Tout ce passait comme dans ma vision.  
Mais mon sauveur arriva pour prendre ces missiles à ma place, mais c'était peine perdue face à autant d'ennemi. Je pris une grande quantité de neige que je tassa au creux de ma main et la jetais sur Emmett. Celui-ci me regarda avec un air de chien battu. Je levai les épaules, après tout je n'allais pas me laisser lâchement protéger par mon mari, je ripostais à chacun de leurs tires aidées par Edward. Notre combat était inhumain chacun utilisant son pouvoir. Eléazar ce joignit à nous se transformant en aigle et projettent des boules de neiges sur le camps adverse.  
Edward se jeta sur moi pour me protéger d'un lancer de Jasper. Nous étions allongé dans la neige fusiller par des boules de neige et pourtant, le fait d'être là tout les deux, sentant le poids de son corps sur le mien me rendait heureuse.

**-Merci ! **lui chuchottais-je  
**-De quoi ?****  
****-De tout.**

Et je l'embrassais d'un baiser brûlant, il m'enlaça de ses bras ferme et me reposa sur mes pieds.

**-On attaque Emmett ?****  
****-Super !**

Il me prit la main, nous nous déplacions comme lors de nos chasse mais aujourd'hui nous ne chassions pas pour nous nourrir nous chassions Emmett pour nous venger. Nous le perçûmes au même moment, nous étions derrière lui, un simple regard d'Edward me fit comprendre que c'était le moment. Il lâcha ma main et nous nous jetâmes sur notre Frère, à deux nous réussîmes à le mettre à terre et l'ensevelir de neige.

**-Qui est prit qui croyait prendre !!** Pouffais-je  
**-Ah ah !! N'empêche cette fois t'es toute trempé !! **Il rigolait à plein poumon.

En effet j'étais trempé, mais je n'étais pas la seule, nous étions tous trempé, heureusement que le froid ne nous atteignait pas, enfin mis à part William.

**-William, tu devrait aller prendre un bain chaud. **Lui recommandais-je  
**-Je l'emmène chez moi. **Me dit gentiment Tania.

Je regardais William pour voir si c'était ok pour lui, aparement vu son sourire il était ok, très content même. Nous étions déjà dans l'entrée quand Esmée nous interpella.

**-Les enfants vous êtes trempés, tous à la douche ! ET essayer de ne pas mouiller le parquet !!****  
****-Oui !! **Nous criâmes en cœur !

Esmée était comme une mère pour moi, aimante, douce et réconfortante. J'était déjà dans la douche quand je sentit ses main si froide dans le passé et si chaude maintenant se poser sur mes hanches.

**-Edward ?****  
****-ça te dérange qu'on prenne la douche ensemble ?**

Pour seule réponse il reçu un baiser ardent.  
Il prit l'éponge et me frotta le dos, moi je m'approchais pour embrasser son cou, sur la pointe des pieds. Je levais mon regard vers ses yeux car il avait cessé tout mouvement. Ils étaient fermés. Sentant que je m'inquiétais, il les ouvrit.  
Ces yeux reflétaient toute la passion que je pouvais ressentir. La sauvagerie dans son regard, beaucoup plus vive que d'habitude, me fit un peu peur au départ, et je fis mine de reculer, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à ma dévorer. Puis ses yeux m'enflammèrent. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, je lui donna un baiser, véritable caresse d'une plume, espérant retrouver les yeux topaze que j'aimais tant. Ma tentative échoua, ces yeux étaient maintenant noirs, noir de désir. Il me souleva d'un bras, plaqué contre mes reins, l'autre main emprisonnant les deux miennes au dessus de ma tête.  
Là, plus tendrement, mais toujours avec ce feu dans les yeux, ce magma incontrôlable perturbant ses prunelles noires, il m'embrassa, de plus en plus fougueusement. Puis, en m'observant comme s'il craignait que je ne sois pas d'accord, ce qui était inutile, car je lui appartenait, il s'inséra en moi. Me plaquant plus sauvagement contre le carrelage froid de la douche. J'utilisais le peu de raison qu'il me restait encore pour diriger le jet d'eau sur nous, réchauffant un peu ma peau. Il était partout, je sentait son souffle se faire hératique, Je sentais ses yeux brûler mon être, Je sentais ses lèvres danser avec les miennes, je sentais sa langue jouer avec mon palais et caresser la mienne, Je sentais sa poigne brûlante, tenant fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, Je sentais son bras, derrière mes reins, qui me plaquait à sa guise contre lui, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'enfuie, stupide idée, je sentait la force qui le dominait.  
J'étais prisonnière de ses bras, prisonnière de ses désirs de ses moindres envies. Il me posa sur le robinet, relâchant mes lèvres pour s'emparer de chacune des parcelles de mon corps, nos odeurs décuplées avec l'eau, je le sentais lui, lui que j'aimais, cette odeur qui me faisait perdre la tête. Puis il se ré-ampara de mes lèvres, sa main gauche fourrageant dans mes cheveux et l'autre caressant mon corps, caresse que je lui rendait, il me rendait folle, il reprit ses caresses, passant sur mes côtes, se ré emparant de ma bouche, pendant que mes mains, fébriles, se promenaient dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, attirant son visage et son torse contre moi. Ses yeux m'incendiaient, je mordis légèrement sa lèvre, ne sachant plus comment me retenir. D'un seul mouvement il se ré empara de mes deux mains, j'étais redevenue son esclave, il me plaqua totalement contre le carrelage, et m'embrassa comme si ce baiser devait être le dernier qu'il pourrait jamais me donner... Enfin ses baisers se firent moins pressant plus doux, calme, contrôlé.

**-Bella tu me rends fou..****  
****-Non Edward c'est toi qui me fait perdre la tête.**

Puis un cri strident nous sortit de nos rêverie, je reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles... Alice, c'était Alice qui criait comme un damné. Edward prit une serviette et m'enroula dedans. Il alla s'habiller ruisselant. Je me séchait rapidement et enfilais le premier vêtement qui traînait. Nous ruant vers la chambre de notre sœur. Alice était effondré sur le sol, sa tête entre ses mains. Jasper tenta de s'approcher d'elle, elle le repoussa. Je décidais d'essayer, tranquillement, doucement, je m'approchais, elle leva la tête vers moi, ses yeux bouffis de larmes imaginaires. Mes bras ouvert elle se jeta dedans.

**-Oh ...Bella... Je...Forks...pardone moi...****  
****-Chut ...Chut...Calme toi .** Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux . La releva l'assaillant sur son lit.  
**-Maintenant dis moi, que se passe t'il? **

Mais elle restait muette, qu'est ce qui avait pus la choquer à ce point ? Seul une personne pouvait le savoir, Edward, je levais la tête vers lui, lui aussi avait cet air si triste...

**-Edward ?****  
****-Elle a eu une horrible vision ... JE préfère en parler devant toute la famille.**

J'acquiesçais, Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras, nous nous dirigions à présent vers le salon, où toute la famille était réunie.

**-Alice a eu une vision. Les volturi...**

Lorsqu'il prononça se mot, un frisson me parcouru, Edward m'observait, je me perdait dans ses yeux, ses yeux qui tentait de me rassurer, ayant repris leur couleur d'un or liquide.

**-Les Volturi vont débarquer à Forks, pour se venger de la mort de Julien, de Jane, de l'enlèvement de Meylïsse et William.****  
****-Poursuit Edward. **Sollicita Carlisle.  
**-Ils tueront tout sur leur passage..****  
****-Mais ce n'est pas le rôle des Volturi** l'interpella Jasper.  
**-En effet Aro n'est pas au courant, et ce massacre aura lieu sans que personne ne pense que se soient des vampires toutes traces effacées.****  
****-C'est cela qui a choqué Alice ? Elle a pourtant vu pire !**ajouta Rosalie

Forks ma ville, mes amis, ma famille, massacrer comment pouvait-on imaginer pire ?

**-En effet, elle nous a vu luttant pour sauver Forks, elle nous a vu mort, tous mort, mutilé, brûlés, elle s'est vue morte...****  
****-Dans combien de temps ? **demanda Emmett.

Alice reprit la parole, remise de ses émotion, de son traumatisme, durant mes quelques vison, j'étais prise de tremblement, je ressentait chaque émotion. Je n'arrivait pas a imaginé la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

**-Ils ne sont pas surs de s'attaquer à Forks, ce n'est qu'un plan parmi tant d'autres. Pour le moment ils nous recherchent. Mais s'ils devaient passer à l'action, cela aurait lieu dans deux mois**.

**-Pourquoi deux mois ? **demanda Jasper.  
**-C'est symbolique pour Marcus.**

Alice nous annonçait une guerre, une guerre ou des innocents mourraient. La tempête venait de frapper.


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci encore à mes reviewers !! bisous à tous**

* * *

Soirée

**-Bella ?****  
****-Oui Alice ?**

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que j'étais assise sur son lit et qu'elle m'observait.

**-Je prépare une soirée pyjama entre filles.****  
****-Alice !****  
****-Attend Bella promis ce sera simple, allez pour me faire plaisir ?**

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux, ses jolis yeux auquel je ne pouvais que céder.

**-Bon d'accord, mais très simple ?****  
****-Promis, et puis il y aura Tanya, Irina et Carmen.**

Un piège elle m'avait tendu un piège. De toute façon sa ne pouvait pas être pire que la vision qu'elle nous avait annoncé il y a quelques jours : mort et destruction...

**-Ok à quelle heure ?****  
****-Et bien vu que William et Éléazar vont participer à la petite fête des garçons, il ne faut pas que ça soit trop tard, 21h00, dans ma chambre ?****  
****-J'y serais.**

Maintenant que j'avais scellé le pacte, je retournais voir mon adonis, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, étant partit avec Emmett et Jasper à la chasse. Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre.  
Il était là allongé sur notre lit, il tourna la tête vers moi. Je me jetais sur le lit. Et me blottit dans ses bras qu'il resserra.

**-Bonjour toi.****  
****-Bonsoir toi. **Lui répondis-je  
**-Tu ma tellement manqué.**

Ses yeux d'un or liquide me faisait fondre, je déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Toi aussi. Ce soir vous faites une petite fête à ce que m'a dit Alice ?****  
****-Hum... oui, William y participera, c'est pourquoi nous avons été chassé.****  
****-Pourquoi des soirées pyjama entre filles et des fêtes pour les garçons ?****  
****-Bella noël est dans une semaine, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fêté noël en famille, et puis avec les Denali nous sommes comme une grande famille.****  
****-J'avais presque oublié.****  
****-Je n'en doute pas.**

Me dédiant son sourire en coin auquel je n'e résistais pas, je l'embrassais plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

**-Merci d'inviter William.****  
****-C'est ton ami, et puis c'est le compagnon de Tanya.**

Je déglutis.

**-J'ai toujours du mal à me faire à cette idée.****  
****-Je te comprends, Tanya a toujours détesté les humains.****  
****-Alors pourquoi ce nourrit-elle d'animaux ?****  
****-Elle est comme nous, nous ne voulons pas être des monstres.****  
****-Pourquoi déteste t'elle les humains ?****  
****-Et bien au font elle les jalouse, ils ne vivent pas longtemps, mais il ressentent tellement plus de chose que nous, ils vivent des chose que nous ne pourront jamais faire.****  
****-ça a du être dur pour elle, de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait William.****  
****-En effet. Tu vas encore me quitter ce soir.****  
****-Mais toi aussi je te signale. Alice semble obnubilé par quelle que chose mais je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensée elle me les cache à moi aussi.****  
****-Ah ah, tu vois comme c'est gênant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens, surtout quand c'est l'être que tu aimes le plus.****  
****-moi je préfère que tu n'y arrives pas.****  
****-Me cacherais tu des chose ?****  
****-Non, mais tu serais déçu de voir que je ne pense qu'a toi, et tu serais asphyxié de mon amour.****  
****-Jamais, je t'aime beaucoup trop.**

Il caressait mon avant bras, nous étions là allongé, discutant de tout et de rien, malgré le danger qui nous menaçait, avec Edward à mes cotes tout allait mieux.

**-Il est 21h Alice t'attend, elle est impatiente.**

Je grognais et déposait un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Celui-ci protesta et m'attira à lui, je sentais son arome intense, si j'aurais pu je serais resté. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je décollais la mienne. Il me regarda d'un air perplexe.

**-Alice s'impatiente à demain, mon mari.****  
****-A demain mon épouse.**

Sur le chemin de ma chambre de torture, je repensais à la vision d'Alice, elle avait vue tout les Cullen mort, elle s'était vue morte, qu'est ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en se voyant morte ?  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une Alice en pyjama de flanelle anis.

**-Bella, c'est une soirée pyjama !**

Me détaillant de haut en bas, en effet j'étais toujours en jean et tee-shirt.

**-Entre dépêche toi, heureusement que j'avais tout prévu.**

Elle me tendit une nuisette en soie noir. Je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain. Elle était aussi grande que la notre, mais ressemblait plus à une salle de ban de suite d'hôtel. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer au moins trois fois. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler sa nuisette. Avant d'ouvrir je jetais un regard dans le miroir. Waouh, ce n'était pas moi, cette nuisette s'accordait parfaitement avec ma silhouette, elle me donnait un air sexy. Alice savait toujours quoi faire pour me rendre belle. Je sortis de la salle de bain. Et sentit 5 pair d'yeux se poser sur moi, elles étaient toute là.

**-Bella, j'étais sur qu'elle était faite pour toi. **Alice s'accrocha à mon cou**.-Tu aimes ?****  
****-Tu le savais déjà ça !**

Toutes nous mirent à rire. Assisse autour d'une table basse. De la musique en fond des tas d'oreiller, Alice n'avait rien laissé au hasard.  
Elles se racontaient leurs petits secrets. Carmen s'approcha de moi.

**-Alors tu as a abandonné ton Edward ?****  
****-Tu as abandonné ton Eléazar ?**

Nous rimes.

**-Bon les filles alors vous avez préparé vos cadeau?**demanda Irina

Des cadeaux , c'est vrai ça allait bientot être noël.

**-Chez nous nous n'offrons que des cadeaux à nos compagnon.**dit Alice

Sauvé , au moins je n'aurais à me casser la tête que pour trouver un seul cadeau.

**-Et moi je fais comment alors? **demanda Irina.  
**-Tu nous a nous tes soeur.**claironna Tanya.  
**-Mouais , j'en veux un chèr.**

Que pourrais-je bien offri à Edward il possédait déja tout ce dont il avait besoin ...Hum...

**-Et toi Bella ?**

Oups je n'avais pas écouté de quoi elles parlaient.

**-Moi quoi ?****  
****-Ne fait pas l'innocente, je sais très bien ?**Me suspecta Alice.

Je demandais dans un murmure Carmen de quoi elles parlaient, mais elle non plus n'avait pas écouté.

**-Bella Alice te demandait comment était Edward au lit ? **Me dit Rosalie.

Au mon dieu si j'aurais put je serai devenu aussi rouge que le sang.

**-Jasper est joueur.****  
****-Emmett lui est sauvage.****  
****-William est doux, très doux.**

Quoi William et Tanya avaient déjà fait l'amour, moi il m'avait fallu plus d'un an pour qu'Edward consente à assouvir mon désir, et un mariage.

**-Et toi Bella ? **Me redemanda Alice.  
**-Passionné, Edward est passionné.****  
****-Passionné hein ? Notre petit Edward a grandi ! **Joua Rosalie.  
**-Eléazar est fougueux.**

Carmen me jeta un petit regard, je lui sourit et nous rigolâmes, elle savait que je n'aimais pas trop parler de ce sujet. Néanmoins William me tracassait.

**-Ce n'est pas dur pour toi et William ?** Réussis-je à demander.  
**-un peu, au départ, j'avais peur de le dévorer, mais lui ça ne l'inquiétez pas. Il m'a dit que de toute façon avant il ne vivait que dans l'idée d'être transformé en vampire, alors si je devait le transformé lors de nos ébat ça ne le dérangerais pas. Mais je fais tout de même mon possible pour me contrôler, je comprends mieux Edward.**

Elle me sourit gentiment, sourire que je lui rendis.

**-Et moi alors ? **demanda Irina sur un ton joueur.  
**-Toi ?** demanda Tanya.

Elle lui jeta un des coussins bleus qui était à ses genoux, et déclencha la plus grande bataille de polochon à laquelle je n'avais jamais assisté. J'étais recouverte de plumes blanches. Enfin le soleil pénétra dans la chambre d'Alice.

**-On descend les filles ?**quémanda Tanya.  
**-Tu veux rejoindre ton William.** Pouffa Irina.  
**-Non, **ironisa t-elle.

Mais toutes nous commencions à nous diriger vers la porte pour retrouver nos amoureux respectif.

**-Stop !** Cria Rosalie.  
**-Quoi encore ?** demanda Tanya.  
**-On est en pyjama.**

Chacune nous nous observèrent, obnubilé par la pensée de retrouver nos bien aimé nous en avions oublié de nous habillé.  
A vitesse inhumaine nous nous habillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine, pas que nous devions manger, mais William lui déjeunait. J'aperçut Edward près de la boite de céréale, je le rejoignis et le serrais fort dans mes bras.

**-Tu ma manquer **lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.  
**-Toi encore plus.**

Et il déposa sur mes lèvres un doux baisers.

**-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse** lui demandais-je.  
**-Ces céréales !****  
****-Vraiment des céréales te dérangent, comment font-ils ça ?****  
****-Tu ne regrettes pas ?****  
****-De quoi ?****  
****-de ne plus être humaine ?****  
****-Edward je te l'ais déjà dit, je ne regrette pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime trop pour ça.****  
****-C'est qu'en discutant avec William je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que tu as du perdre et...****  
****-Chut. ..**

Je posais un doigt sur sa bouche.

**-Je n'ai rien perdu, je t'ai gagné toi et ta famille.**

Mais lorsqu'il allait m'embrasser

**-Réunion au salon ! **Brailla Emmett.

Tous nous nous réunirent au salon seul manquait à l'appel Kate , Esmée et Carlisle qui était parti en randonnée.

**-Bon j'ai discuté avec Eléazar de la vision d'Alice et ils sont prêts à nous aider.****  
****-Quand à moi je demanderais de l'aide à Morgane, Charlotte et Peter**ajouta Jasper.

**-Peut-être que les loups-garous se joindront à nous** .Dit Alice.  
**-Alors c'est sur ! Il y aura une guerre ?**demandais-je  
**-Non rien est sur, mais nous préférons nous tenir préparer Bella **déclara Alice.

Nous étions en pleine élaboration d'un plan, comptant tout les allié que nous pourrions avoir, si cette guerre devait avoir lieu. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait que quoi qu'il arrive il y aurait des morts, cette guerre aura lieu, je le sentait.

**ALors ?? qu'en pensez vous ? laissez moi vos reviews !!**


	29. Chapter 29

Noël

Noël

Ce soir à minuit ce sera Noël, j'avais déjà envoyé une carte de vœux à Renée et Charlie, à Angéla et Ben, Mike et Jessica. J'avais pensé à en envoyer une à Jacob mais je ne savais pas quoi dire vu comment c'était déroulé notre dernière rencontre, j'avais préféré m'abstenir.  
Le cadeau d'Edward, il m'avait occupé toute la semaine, quelle idée de vouloir lui composer une mélodie au piano ? J'étais masochiste ? Heureusement que Rosalie m'avait aidé, mais je en me sentait pas prête. Emmett avait fait monter le piano d'Edward dans notre chambre. Chacun essayait de cacher ses pensées pour lui laisser découvrir ma surprise. J'avais intitulé ma composition Catch Me When I Fall . Cela sonnait si bien avec les sentiments que je voulais lui faire ressentir. Du moins si je ne me trompais dans les notes.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas il va adoré.** Me rassura Alice.

Elle devait avoir eu une vision, quel dommage que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes visions.

**-Bella tu peux me ramener l'étoile ?** Me réclama Esmée.

Une étoile or, l'or liquide de nos yeux, un noël en famille. Tout le monde s'affairait pour nous construire un noël inoubliables.

**-Emmett tu peux me porter ? **L'implorais-je.

J'étais beaucoup trop petite pour atteindre le sommet de l'immense sapin qu'avaient coupé Edward et Jasper. Je déposai l'étoile, magnifique, notre sapin était magnifique.  
Soudain je me sentit relâcher tomber, puis rattraper je levais la tête pour apercevoir Edward, il m'avait rattrapé, et Emmett était mord de rire.

**-Emmett !!****  
****-Excuse moi Bella, c'est Edward qui m'a dit de te lâcher, il voulait jouer le sauveteur.****  
****-Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, vu toute les fois ou tu m'as sauvé.****  
****-J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras.**

Puis il me remit sur pieds, la sonnette retentit. J'étais déjà à la porte et Alice se rua sur moi.

**-Je veux voir les cadeaux. **Criait –elle  
**-tu es beaucoup trop curieuse.** M'esclaffais-je.  
**-oui !!**

J'ouvris la porte pour laisser entrer Irina, avec deux cadeaux dans les mains, Kate, Carmen et Eléazar et enfin Tanya.

**-Tu n'es pas avec William ?** Lui demandais-je.  
**-Non, il viendras plus tard, il a été voir sa sœur.**

Tous s'installèrent. Discutant se trémoussant au son de la musique. La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

**-William, tu vas bien ?****  
****-Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'aller voir Meylïsse.****  
****-Je te comprend entre.**

Il alla rejoindre Tanya, tout les deux des qu'il étaient ensemble le monde ne tournait plus, et Tanya était devenu amicale avec moi, ce qui me réjouissait. J'entendis le téléphone sonner, mais j'étais enfermé dans l'étau des bras d'Edward.

**-Alors mon cadeau ?****  
****-Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi curieux qu'Alice ?****  
****-LA famille y a contribué. ?****  
****-Bien sur que non, je mentais mal très mal.****  
****-J'attendrais, comme je t'ai attendu.**

**-Bella, téléphone** cria Carlisle.

Je m'emparais du téléphone qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ci ?

**-Bella... ?****  
****-Allo ?****  
****-C'est Jacob.****  
****-Jacob, joyeux noël.****  
****-Toi aussi, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.****  
****-Non tout va bien et toi ?****  
****-Je suis avec la meute, Charlie et Renée s'est joint à nous. Bon je vais te laisser, au revoir Bella.****  
****-A bientôt Jacob.**

Je raccrochait et sentit les bras ferme de mon amoureux autour de ma taille.

**-ça va ?****  
****-Bien, ils vont tous bien.****  
****-M'accorderais tu une danse ?****  
****-Edward... m'étranglais-je, **ce qui le fit sourire.**- Danser moi ?**  
**-Je suis là, tout ira bien ?**

Après tout c'était noël, je me laissait emmener jusqu'au centre de la piste.  
Tout semblait tellement plus facile depuis que j'étais une vampire, danser Edward...  
Cette musique « stolen » elle avait un doux son, je laissait ma tête retombée sur l'épaule de mon compagnon, et me sentit virevolter.

**-On change de cavalier** cria Emmett au plus grand désespoir de Rosalie.

Je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jasper, depuis que j'étais vampire mes liens avec lui c'était nettement amélioré.

**-Prête pour le cadeau ?****  
****-J'ai peur de me tromper.**

Je sentis une vague de courage m'envahir.

**-Merci !****  
****-C'est tout naturel soeurette.**

Je lui sourit.Quand on nous dit de changer de cavalier. Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Éléazar. J'avais apprit à le connaître, nous étions bons amis, il était tellement jovial. Puis nous changeâmes de cavalier à nouveau.  
Cette fois j'étais dans les bras de Carlisle.

**-Comment te sent tu ma fille ?**

Ma fille, ces mots réchauffèrent mon cœur.

**-Bien c'est l'un de mes plus beau noël.****  
****-Content que ça te plaise.**

Nous virevoltions au son de la musique. Puis j'atterri dans les bras de William.  
Avec celui-ci le rythme était plus naturel, plus humain.

**-Alors ton noël parmi les vampires ?****  
****-Génial !! **S'égosilla t-il.

Et enfin se fut au tour d'Emmett de me faire danser. Il s'en donnait à cœur joua, essayant des figures inimaginé, dans l'intention de me faire trébucher. Puis l'horloge sonna les 12 coups de minuit.

**-Joyeux Noël !! **Nous criâmes tous en chœur.

Chacun alla chercher les cadeaux qu'ils avaient déposés au pied du sapin pour les offrir à leur compagnon. Edward s'approcha de moi.

**-Tiens mon amour.**

Me tendant une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris, des billets d'avion sans date limites pour PARIS, paris, je rêvais d'y aller.

**-Une fois tu m'as dit que c'était une ville formidable.****  
****-Et tu t'en es souvenu ?****  
****-JE me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne mon amour.****  
****-Merci.**

Je l'embrassais, j'avais tellement de chance de l'avoir.

**-Et mon cadeau ?**

Je luis prit la main et l'emmenais dans notre chambre.

**-Que fait mon piano ici ?**

Je ne lui répondais pas, m'asseyant sur le tabouret, prenant une inspiration même si elle ne m'était pas nécessaire. Je commençais à joué laissant mes doigt errer sur les touches noires et blanches , je sentit qu'il s'assit à mes cotés , mais je continuant , exprimant mes sentiments , se besoin de l'avoir pour toujours , l'amour , l'amour non c'était plus que l'amour , le destin , il était mon destin , mon âme sœur , sans lui je ne vivais pas , avec lui-même si mon cœur ne bat plus , je vis , vivre pour l'aimer. Je l'aimais, je l'attendais, je l'aime, je l'attends, je l'aimerais, je l'attendrais...  
Enfin je laissais résonné la dernière note.  
Je tournais mes yeux dans sa direction.

**-Bella tu es incroyable, il n'y à que toi pour chamboulé la vie d'un vampire.**

J'allais lui répondre mais il me souleva d'une main, pour m'attirer à lui. Scellant ma promesse de nos lèvres.  
La chaleur de son corps m'exaltait et la saveur de ses lèvres était exquise. Avec son bras il me prit par la taille et avec l'autre il caressait ma nuque en rapprochant au maximum nos corps.  
C'était lui, je le voulais depuis le premier moment où ses yeux avaient croisé les miens. Je ne pouvais plus penser sentant ses mains parcourir mon corps, j'arrivais à lui retirer sa chemise pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou. Je le voulais tellement ...  
Il me renversa délicatement sur le lit avec soins en restant sur moi. Il embrassait précautieusement mon nez, mes joue, mes lèvres puis il s'arrêta un instant dans mon cou tandis que je laissais échappé un léger gémissement en sentant qu'il m'enlevaient le tissu qui me servait de haut. Il était si parfait à ce moment, son torse lisse et pâle.  
Entre-temps avec ses canines il dégagea mes cheveux, je le sentais inspiré mon arôme. Il continua à me mitrailler de ses baisers, entre ma poitrine et continua son chemin jusqu'à mon ventre. Soudain j'aggripa les draps avec mes mains continuant à gémir.  
Il était incroyablement patient, me torturant de ses douces caresses. Avec ses mains il fit que nos bouches se rassemble à nouveau, nos langues jouaient ensemble. Il déboutonnait à présent les boutons de mon pantalon. Je fis la même chose avec les siens, même si je lui aie plus ou moins arraché son jean le lançant à l'autre coin de la chambre .Mes jambes fines et blanches étaient à découvert, il les observait, comme si c'était la première fois.  
Il a lentement commencé à caresser ma jambe gauche, bien que ce soit seulement un frottement, je fermai mes yeux tentant de retenir un autre gémissement. Avec la main qui lui restait il caressa mon entrejambe qui était encor recouverte de mon boxer. Il haletait je le séparait un peu de moi et mordillait son torse je léchait chaque partit de son corps qui m'était accessible, je le voulais lui, tout entier, je voulais goûter chaque parcelle de son être lui rendre tout l'amour qu'il m'offrait.

**-Edward... Je t'aime tellement.****  
****- Avant toi, Bella, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles des points de lumière et de raison... Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout était beau. Merci...**

Enfin il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, chacun de ses baisers me brûlait.  
Cela devait bien faire des heures qu'il me torturait avec une infinie tendresse. J'étais presque nue.

**-Pourquoi me torture tu autant ?**

Il me sourit de son sourire tordu que j'aimais tant.

**-Je t'aime Bella Cullen !**

Il rapprocha son visage dangereusement du mien et nous nous sommes à nouveau fondu dans un autre baiser, beaucoup plus passionné que ceux avec lesquels il me faisait patienté. Il m'enleva mon dernier sous vêtement. La chaleur de son corps était asphyxiante, je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui. Je mordillai sa clavicule en parvenant à obtenir un de ses ronronnements. Il sourit satisfait tandis qu'il 'embrassait mon sein tout en descendant lentement. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je pourrais jurer que mon corps était chaud et que mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et envoyait à nouveau du sang à tout mon corps.  
Il sépara mes jambes avec délicatesse en entrant peu à peu en moi, je levai la tête pour apercevoir ses yeux nuageux de désir, comme ceux qui lui étaient destinée. Et enfin maintenant il entrait et sortait en moi de plus en plus rapidement, tandis qu'un courant électrique agréable parcourait tout mon corps. Finalement nous arrivions à l'extase ensemble.Nous n'étions qu'un. Une âme pour deux corps. Nous n'étions complets qu'ensemble, deux morceau d'un unique puzzle.

Il s'allongea près de moi. Laissant reposé ma tête sur son torse.

**-Bella, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, tu es ma vie.****  
****- Mon éternité t'est destinée Edward.**

Dans ses bras le temps n'avait plus de limites, j'étais en sécurité.  
Mais un événement vint troublés notre sérénité.  
Alice, Alice se jeta sur moi.

**-Bella, Bella, vite sort d'ici c'est important !**

Je jetais un regard interrogateur à mon mari, mais il semblait dans le même état que moi. Alice attrapa ma robe de chambre et me la fit enfiler à toute vitesse. Me jetant littéralement en dehors de ma chambre.

**-Alice qu'est ce qui te prend ?****  
****-Bella, mon dieu, j'ai eu une vision !! **

La musique de Bella : Catch Me When I Fall


	30. Chapter 30

**Réponse aux reviews**

**naikyy:** Merci pour ta super eview qui m'a fait très plaisir et bien voila la suite , tu connaitra enfin la vision d'ALice !!

**Lulu :**Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !!

**Arya15 :**Désolé mdr voila la suite !! jspr qu'elle te plaira !!

**Merci à vous **

* * *

Miracle

**-Alice, c'est la guerre ?****  
****-Bella tu es enceinte !!**

Quoi je m'attendais à la déclaration de guerre et elle me fait une blague ! Les Vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, j'en était sur.

**-Alice ! Tu me déranges pour me faire une blague.****  
****-Non Bella, je l'ai vu, tu es enceinte, là juste avant, tu...**

Alice me tenait fermement le bras, elle ne semblait pas me mentir, mais elle était tellement habile pour mentir.

**-Tu ne me crois pas ?****  
****-Non !****  
****-Lis mon esprit, tu verras la vision !****  
****-Mais Alice...****  
****-Tu verras !**

Je me concentrais, même si je savais que c'était totalement absurde. Je rentrait dans son esprit et là je me vis, moi avec un gros ventre, Edward à mes cotés sa main sur mon ventre.

-Bella on devrait l'appelé Noël, il a été conçu le soir de noël, ça colle bien.  
-Edward et si c'était une fille ?  
-ça marcherait aussi.  
-Mais c'est moche, je préfère Cécilia.  
-Cécilia Noël Cullen ajouta t-il  
-Cécilia Noël Elisabeth Cullen. Rajoutais-je.  
-Si c'est une fille !!

Puis je fus frappé par la réalité.

**-Tu peux tromper tes pensées.****  
****-Bella... **me tenant fermement la main**.-Tu l'a vu c'était ma vision.****  
****-Mais ...je croyais...****  
****-Je sais, on devrait aller voir Carlisle.**

Et elle me tira jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci.

**-Bella, Alice que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite le matin de noël.****  
****-Une vision **lui répondit ma sœur.  
**-Edward a aimé son cadeau ?****  
****-Oui...****  
****-Carlisle, Bella est enceinte.**

Je l'entendis déglutir.

**-Je l'ai vu dans une vision, et Bella aussi.****  
****-Depuis quand est tu enceinte Bella ?****  
****-Ce soir .**répliqua ma sœur.  
**-Il est trop tôt pour savoir .**rétorqua mon beau père.  
**-Mais Carlisle je croyais que pour un vampire, il était impossible d'avoir un enfant.****  
****-Nous ne pouvons pas en être sur, mais n'ayant jamais vu de vampire enceinte, n'en aillant jamais entendu parler, c'est ce que nous pensions. Mais si Alice la vue c'est que c'est vrai.****  
****-Alice parfois tes visions défaillent. **Lui dis-je à contre cœur.  
**-Oui seulement quand on est incertain de ses choix, mais là ce n'est pas un choix, et puis c'est déjà arrivé.****  
****-Carlisle ? **L'implorais-je.  
**-Je vais appeler Kate, elle doit savoir si c'est déjà arrivé.**

Moi et ma sœur étions assise sur le canapé du bureau de Carlisle, attendant qu'il revienne avec Kate. Alice n'arrêtait pas de toucher mon ventre, de coller son oreille.

**-Alice !!**Lui dis-je exaspérer.  
**-Tu es sceptique ? Tu verras, Bella je vais être Tata !!****  
****-Tu sais que c'est impossible.**

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Kate et Carlisle entrèrent. Katrina me dévisageait étrangement, elle ne pouvait pas croire à ses sottises ?

**-Bella, Alice.****  
****-Kate ! **Nous répondîmes en chœur.

Celle-ci s'assit près de moi.

**-Alice tu es sûr de ce que tu as vue ?****  
****-Catégorique**.Affrima ma sœur.  
**-Je vois, c'est vraiment formidable.****  
****-Tu la crois ?**criais-je.  
**-Oui !****  
****-Mais...****  
****-Oui Bella, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, cependant il y a des exception, il y a de ça 2000 an un couple de vampire a eu un enfant.****  
****-Comment ?****  
****-A ce que je sais, ils partageaient un des amours les plus purs qu'on aille connu, même chez les humains. Je pense que c'est votre amour qui à crée ce miracle.****  
****-Et le bébé ? **Demandais-je apeuré.  
**-Et bien il possédait un cœur, un cœur qui battait, il grandit jusqu'à un certain âge, 18 ans je crois, mais il était immortel, s'abreuvant de sang. Il possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'un vampire, seulement son cœur battait et il a vieilli.****  
****-Je ne comprend pas son cœur battait ?****  
****-En effet, mais je crois que personne ne peut comprendre.****  
****-Il possédait les caractéristique d'un humain et d'un vampire ? **demanda Carlisle.  
**-En quelque sorte.****  
****-Où est-il ?****  
****-Il s'est fait oublié, on ne sait pas s'il vit encore, certain historien doute même de son existence, moi-même j'étais sceptique, mais vu la cour des évènements, je ne peux qu'être d'accord.****  
****-Mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation autre qu'une vision, et un récit qui date de 2000 ans.**

Je regardais Carlisle, tentant de lui faire comprendre mes appréhensions.

-**Je te comprend Bella, **répondis le docteur.

Il s'approcha de moi et me renifla, soudain il recula comme effrayé.

**-Quoi ?**demandais-je craintive.  
**-Sent la !**exigea le docteur à Kate.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et eu la même réaction que Carlisle, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je sentis la main tiède d'Alice prendre la mienne, pour me rassurer, je lui jetais un coup d'œil, elle était souriante, exité même. Et si, et si c'était vrai, et si j'étais enceinte ? Je venais à peine de me marier, pourrais-je être responsable d'un être vivant aussi fragile.  
Alice s'approcha de mon oreille.

**-Tu seras une excellente mère Bella.**

Je restait bouche bée. Trop choqué par toutes les informations que j'accumulais.

**-Bella tu es enceinte. **Affirma le docteur.

Quoi ? Moi enceinte j'allais faire un malaise, je sentit mon corps perdre sa force, puis plus rien, le noir complet. Et enfin une lumière vint réchauffer ma peau glaciale.  
Je voyais Edward portant un bébé dans ses bras il souriait.

-Bella tu es une bonne mère, n'ai pas peur, je serais toujours là.

Puis je fus sortit de mon rêve, oui de mon rêve par des mains qui me secouaient.

**-Bella , Bella , qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Carlisle ?****  
****-Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie !****  
****-évanoui ? Mais c'est un vampire !****  
****-Tu connais Bella !**

Je revenais peu à peu à moi, laissant cette douce lumière derrière moi.

**-Bella tu te sens bien ?****  
****-Je crois, je crois que j'ai rêvé.** Réussis-je à balbutier.

Tous se regardèrent d'un air pensif et interrogateur.

**-Nous verrons cela plus tard Bella ne t'inquiète pas. Et ces peut-être un des effets secondaire de la grossesse.**

La grossesse, moi Bella Cullen suis enceinte d'Edward Cullen. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis vraiment un aimant à danger, et au surnaturel. Bizarrerie même parmi les vampires. Je soupirais.

**-Tu te sens bien Bella ? **Me demanda inquiète Alice.  
**-Oui, dans la mesure du possible. Carlisle, Kate, Alice ne le dites à personne pour le moment, je préférerais l'annoncer moi-même .Et essayer de ne pas y penser, je veux le dire moi-même à Edward.****  
****-Promis** acquiesça Kate.  
**-J'attendrais** dit Carlisle.

Alice elle me prit encore par la main me tirant du bureau. Une lueur d'excitation brillait dans ses yeux.

**-Oui Alice ?****  
****-Tu vas lui dire ??****  
****-Je suis obligé ! Tu as vu sa réaction ?****  
****-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, il t'aime.**

Et elle me lançait dans ma chambre, avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Mon adonis était là, il n'avait pas bougé, enfin il s'était rhabillé. Je le rejoint, m'allongea près de lui, il resserra l'étau de ses bras autour de ma taille, et je fermais mes yeux. La nouvelle était dure à digérer néanmoins je devais mettre Edward au courant, il allait être père. Je déglutis.

**-Bella ça ne va pas ?****  
****-Moi, si pourquoi ?****  
****-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.**

Dans le mile.

**-Edward...****  
****-ça à avoir avec l'irruption d'Alice ?**

Je me redressais, il fit de même.

**-Non ça nous concerne toi et moi.**

Je scrutait ses yeux à la recherche d'un indice, mes ses yeux étaient simplement remplis d'amour. Ce qui me donna le courage nécessaire. Je lui déballai donc tout ce qui venait de se passer, l'annonce d'Alice, j'étais enceinte, Kate, Carlisle, oui j'étais bien enceinte.  
Enfin après mon long monologue sans interruption je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard de braise. Il m'enlaça fermement.

**-Bella je t'aime tellement, merci.****  
****-Tu n'es pas fâché ?**

Il me relâcha, pour noyer son regard dans le mien.

**-Pourquoi je serais fâché, Bella je vais être père, de ton enfant, de la femme que j'aime, notre amour est tellement fort qu'il a rompu les barrières de l'impossible.**

Je ne savait pas quoi répondre j'étais heureuse qu'il accepte, peureuse de l'avenir qui nous attendait, mais en même temps rassurer qu'il reste à mes cotés.  
Nous restâmes de longues heures allongées sur le lit, il caressait mon ventre même si je lui répétais que pour le moment il n'y avait rien, il écoutait, il sentait, il caressait.  
J'allais fonder une famille, une vraie famille avec celui que j'aimais plus que la vie.  
Enfin le temps vint de prévenir la famille.

**-Alice s'impatience, elle ne se contient plus** me dit-il.

Nous décidâmes de descendre. Surprise, la famille Cullen au complet ainsi que les Denali et William étaient réunis dans le salon.

**-Bon qu'est ce que vous mijoter encore ? **Claironna Emmett.  
**-Vous faites vos stars !** Ajouta Rosalie de son rire cristallin.

Edward enlaça ma taille pour me donner du courage.

**-Je suis enceinte !**

Emmett explosa de rire avec Irina et éléazar. Mais voyant notre sérieux ils redevinrent sérieux.Carlisle prit la parole.

**-Nous savons tous que les vampire ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.**

Il lança un regard plein d'affection à Esmée.

**-Mais Alice a eu une vision, Kate connaît un précédent, et moi je reconnais que Bella est enceinte.**

Au début il eu un grand silence, puis Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras.

**-Mes félicitation ma fille, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux.**

Et enfin tout les reste du clan vint me prendre dans ses bras, le clan Denali nous dédia ses sincère félicitation, William était encore sous le choque. Sous le choque moi aussi j'étais sous le choque, dans quelque temps je deviendrais mère, j'avais envisagé tout les scénario catastrophe de la dernière vision d'Alice, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. J'avais renoncé à ma vie d'humaine, renoncer au fait d'avoir une famille. Et voila que j'étais prise de court. Notre avenir ce révélait aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude bien incertain.

**Voila j'ai passé mes écrits de Français et de SVT aujourd'hui alors pour me consoler d'avoir eu "Génotype phénotype " je vous met un nouveau chap Dans mon bac de frç j'ai tout de même réussi à placer Isabella , marmoréenne ... mdr**


	31. Chapter 31

**Maud:**Moi j'ai pris l'écriture d'invention contente que ma fic te plaise , jspr que ce chap te plaira tout autant..

**Elveleie** : Je te comprend moi aussi il m'arrive de perdre le chap d fic que je lis tellement j'en lis. Merci pour tes compliments , sache que j'adore ta fic ! Bisous.

**arya15 :** Merci pour ta review jspr que tu apprécieras ce chapitre? !

**naikyy :** Non tu n'es pas conne Merci de ta review je suis contente de l'effet qu'a produit sur toi mon chap

**maily lily:** Merci d'avoir laissé une review sa fait toujour plaisir , surtt kan on en a pas bokou Et voila ce qui se passe avec les fans de twilight , même en épreuve de bac on ne pense qu'a ça , c'est vraiment une satané drogue ...

**Siargha :** Et bien pour se réconforter j'aime laisser vagabonder mon imagination Et pour moi génotypes phénotypes a été une catastrophe ... Malchance ...

**NiniWeasley :** Merci , moi aussi je suis en vacance , enfin j'ai toujours mon oral de frç à passé!!

**tueuse-en-serie-joke :** Publié mes écrit c'est ce que je fais sur fanfiction J'espere que la suite te plaira , j'ai éssayé de mettre de la vraissemblance dans la grossesse de Bella , sachant que les vampire ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant . En tout cas merci ta review e rechauffé mon coeur.

**auroore :**Merci pour ta review , oui et c'est illustré sur mon blog

* * *

Yes I'am Pregnant !

Une semaine que j'avais annoncé la nouvelle et tout le monde était au petit soin avec moi.  
Aujourd'hui j'avais accordé aux filles une après-midi shopping, accompagné par les garçons.  
Main dans la main nous nous promenions dans le centre commercial.  
Nous ne passions pas inaperçu, 3 couples d'une beauté irréel. Tout les passant nous dévisageait.

**-Edward on va au rayon des voitures ?** Proposa Emmett à mon mari.  
**-Eu...**

Il me regardait avec ses jolis yeux, ses yeux protecteurs.

**-Je ne ferais pas de bêtises promis, Alice et Rosalie sont là ! Tu peux partir.**Ironisais-je.

Avant de partir il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Alice vint prendre sa place à mes cotés suivis de Rosalie.

**-Alors on est entre filles !!** S'enthousiasma Alice.  
**-Et avec une femme enceinte. **S'exalta Rosalie, en touchant mon ventre.

Elles prirent chacune une des mes mains, et me traînèrent au rayon nurserie.

**-Les filles, ça ne fait que quelques jours, ça ne se voie même pas !!****  
****-Et alors, tu seras bien préparé !!**S'égosilla Rosalie. **–Je veux être une tata pourri gateau.**

Si ce n'était pas moi qui était enceinte, en voyant cette scène je me serais tordu de rire, mais c'était bien moi la victime traîné aux rayon nurserie, que mes sœur affichaient en plein public.  
Je poussais le chariot tendis qu'elles le remplissaient de chose inutiles. Tout cet argent jeter par les fenêtres me donnait la nausée, ou c'était peut-être le bébé.  
Alice vint vert moi le sourire au lèvres accompagné de Rosalie. Elle sortit de derrière son dos un petit pyjama vert anis.

**- Tada, il n'est pas trop mignon ? **Et Alice le déposa dans le chariot.  
**-Mais Alice on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, et ça fait que quelques jours, vous vous prenez trop la tête ! **Protestais-je  
**-Et bien si c'est une fille, elle portera le mien.** Ajouta Rosalie

Tout en sortant elle aussi un pyjama mais qui cette fois étais rose.

**-Ce serait plus facile, si Alice nous disait quel est le sexe du bébé ! **Répliqua Rosalie dédiant son plus beau sourire à sa sœur.  
**-Noon **criais-je !  
**-Mais Bella...**  
**-Non je ne veux pas que tu voies le sexe du bébé, je veux que se soit une surprise.**  
**-Mais ce serait plus pratique.** Bouda Alice !  
**-Non, s'il vous plait ! **Les suppliais –je.  
**-On fera comme tu veux, sur ce sujet. **Se résigna ma jolie sœur blonde.

Puis le manège continua, elles déposaient des tétines, des biberons, des bavoirs...

**-Tétine rouge, c'est androgyne.** Ricana Alice.

Je les laissais faire, allez de shopping avec mes sœurs étaient toujours une tache difficile surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi excité.  
J'étais perdus dans mes pensées les laissant remplir le chariot, quand j'aperçus une magnifique petite peluche, un lynx. Je la prenais dans mes mains marmoréennes, si petite si douce. Cette fois ces moi qui ajoutait quelque chose au chariot. Mes sœur surprissent me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, puis virent la peluche et éclatèrent de rire.

**-Quoi elle est mignonne ! Répliquais-je****  
****-Oui et délicieuse. **Persiflas Rosalie.

Enfin nous passions en caisse, mes clients nous regardaient bouche bée de tant d'achats, ainsi que la caissière, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me dévisageaient. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression.  
Nous avancions dans le centre commercial poussant le chariot rempli d'article pour bébé. Enfin nous trouvâmes les garçons en regardant le chariot ils explosèrent de rire. Puis Edward s'approcha de moi, m'enlaçant.

**-ça na pas été trop dur ?****  
****-Tu vois ce chariot, tu connais tes sœurs, à ton avis ?**

Pour simple réponse il m'embrassa.

**-Eu...Bella désolé mais quand je l'ai vu dans ne boutique. **Bégaya Emmett.

Il me tendit une peluche représentant un grizzli.

**-Oh Emmett, elle est trop mignonne, ne t'inquiète pas toi tu es est pardonné.**

Mes deux sœurs prirent un air boudeur. Enfin nous rentrâmes tous à la maison, le coffre charger de choses inutiles. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la demeure, Esmée vint nous accueillirent. Elle regardait attentivement les garçon déchargés tout ces nouveaux achat, d'un air préoccupé.

**-Je suis si triste. **Me dit-elle.  
**-Esmée ça ne vas pas ?****  
****-Et bien les filles ont déjà tout acheter à ce que je vois, je ne pourrais rien offrir.****  
****-Vous n'avez rien besoin de m'offrir.****  
****-Mais c'est mon rôle de grand-mère.**

Pourquoi tout le monde voulait me couvrir de cadeau?  
Je déglutis, même après cette journée shopping j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'étais enceinte, que je serais mère. Toute la famille se réunit dans le salon. Je m'assis auprès d'Edward. Il tenait fermement ma taille.

**-Nous devons commencer à nous entraîner pour la future bataille. **Intervint Jasper.  
**-Si il y en a une ! **Riposta Rosalie, me souriant.

La guerre, oui la guerre risquait d'éclater, je l'avais presque oublié à cause de tout ce méli-mélo.

**-Les denali s'entraîneront avec nous. **Ajouta Carlisle.  
-**Ce sera un entraînement différent de celui contre les nouveaux nés. Les volturi sont bien entraîné, des vrais combattant.** Nous informa Jasper.  
**-possédant chacun de formidables don.** Dit mon Edward.  
**-Nous formerons des groupes, Moi, Alice, Toi Edward, Tanya et Eléazar nous entraîneront en nous appuyant sur nos dons. Quand à Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, Irina et Carmen ils s'entraîneront sur la puissance, la tactique et l'esquive. **

Tous acquiescèrent seulement il y avait un problème, moi, on m'avais oublié.

**-Et moi, je m'entraînerais avec quel groupe ? **Demandais-je.

Edward pris ma main, ramena mon menton jusqu'au sien.

**-Bella, il serait plus prudent que tu ne te battes pas.****  
****-Mais mes pouvoirs vous seraient utiles.****  
****-En effet, mais tu es enceinte, je préfère faire attention.****  
****-Je suis enceinte et quoi, je suis toujours invalide, humaine je ne pouvais pas vous aidez, et vampire non plus, et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis enceinte de quelque semaine. Non je me battrais à vos cotés.**

La colère c'était emparé de moi.

**-Non c'est catégorique je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.****  
****-En danger !! Je serais moins en danger que vous !!**

La colère montait de plus en plus, je ne me sentais pas bien, qu'est ce qui se passait, une nausée, un mal de crâne ? Je me précipitais dans la salle de Bain. Et je vomissais, oui je vomissais du sang.C'était dégoûtant, je voulais me relever, mais ça me reprenait, de plus en plus je me sentait vidés, l'estomac sans dessus dessous.  
Enfin au bout d'une heure à régurgiter tout ce que j'avais en moi. La nausée s'estompa.  
Carlisle et Edward qui étaient resté à mes cotés s'approchèrent m'aidant à me relever.

**-Bella tes yeux sont noirs, tu devrait aller chasser.** Me dit Carlisle.  
**-Je t'accompagne ajouta** Edward.  
**-Je préfèrerais y aller avec Esmée.**

Edward ne semblait pas emballer à l'idée de me laisser après mon étourdissement mais me sachant accompagner d'Esmée il était plus rassuré. Je chassais beaucoup envahit par la faim, nous étions partit dans une réserve de Lynx, j'en avait envie. Esmée me disait que c'était mes hormones. Elle m'avait raconté sa grossesse, je me sentais plus rassuré, en sécurité, comme avec une mère. Enfin nous étions de retour. A notre arrivée Edward m'enlaça et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre.

**-Tu vas mieux ?** Il avait l'air si inquiet.  
**-oui c'était juste une de mes premières nausée, mais Esmée m'a dit qu'il y en aurait d'autres, alors à l'avenir ne t'inquiètes pas autant.****  
****-Je suis désolé, mais te voir comme ça ma fait tellement peur.****  
****-Edward je ne suis pas en porcelaine, et le bébé non plus, il est immortel ! Alors je viendrais avec vous m'entraîner. Et si il y a effectivement une guerre je viendrais aussi !****  
****-Bella..****  
****-Edward !!****  
****-Faisons un compromis ?****  
****-Je t'écoute ?****  
****-Tu t'entraîneras avec nous, mais si il la guerre éclate et bien nous verrons le moment venu ?****  
****-hum...d'accord.****  
****-Et puis si ça se trouve, la vision d'Alice ne se produira pas.****  
****-Je l'espère.**

Je me blottis dans ses bras, et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sentait l'odeur de sa peau, j'aggripait fermement ses bras il attrapa ma taille et m'assit sur lui, j'haletais. Je voulais approfondir notre étreinte mais il se sépara de moi. Je voulais retrouver ses lèvres mais il se leva me laissait là assise sur le lit, encore en transe.

Il revint, enfin.

**-Bella, mon amour ferme tes jolies yeux s'il te plait ?****  
****-Mais...****  
****-S'il te plait.**

Je m'exécutais, je l'entendais bouger et enfin je sentis ses mains sur mes yeux.

**-Avance n'ait pas peur.****  
****-Qu'est ce que tu fabrique, Edward ?****  
****-Aie confiance.**

J'avançai donc jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise de m'arrêter.

**-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Un berceau, un berceau au milieu de notre chambre, blanc, avec de la dentelle, il était si beau. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

**-Je ne l'ai pas acheter, depuis que tu m'a annoncé que je serais père je me suis mis à le construire avec l'aide d'Emmett, je sais qu'aujourd'hui les filles t'on couverte de cadeau que tu juge inutile, mais le mien est différent.**

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

**-Il est magnifique Edward, tu m'impressionnes, tu l'as fait de tes propres mains, tu es extraordinaire.****  
****-Tu aimes ?** Il était hésitant.  
**-J'adore, merci. **

Il m'embrassa, et je m'avança jusqu'au berceau, je le frôlais, doux le bois était doux.  
Je suis enceinte et je serais mère, la réalité vint me frapper pour la première fois, pour la première fois je réalisais ce qui m'arrivait. Depuis le début tout se déroulait sans que vraiment je ne me sente concerné, comme si pour moi ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais aujourd'hui j'en étais sur. J'étais bel et bien enceinte.

**N'oubliez pas mes review ?? Merci pour ceux qui y pensent**


	32. Chapter 32

**NiniWeasley : ** c'es le rôle d'Alice et Rosalie de martyrisé Bella , merci pour ta review

**tueuse-en-serie-joke:**Merci pour le talent que tu me prête mais je en suis qu'une simple lycéene qui adore les hostoires Et non Alice ne changeras jamais

**Siargha :** Oui vers la fin vous saurez

**arya15 :** Oui le bébé a vieillit jusquatteindre ces 18 ans (après il serait trop vieux )

**inconnue707:**Merci voici la suite !!

**Scotty:**Ce que leurs réserve l'avenir...hum... dsl tu doit encore attendre lol

* * *

Entraînement

**-Allons Alice dépêche toi on va être en retard à notre première entraînement.****  
****-J'arrive, juste une minute.**

Aujourd'hui était officiellement notre premier jour d'entraînement, j'étais toute excité, pourtant avant les rentrées scolaire ne me faisaient pas cet effet. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que j'attendais ma sœur. Enfin elle ouvrit la porte.

**-Alors ma nouvelle tenue ? Tu aimes ?**

Elle portait un slim noir, mettant bien en valeur ses formes avantageuses, et un petit top gris.

**-Une heure pour ça ?****  
****-TU n'aimes pas ?**se renfrogna t-elle.  
**-Si mais une heure Alice !****  
****-Il faut se faire attendre !**

Et son rire cristallin retentit dans toute notre demeure. Nous descendîmes les escaliers à grande vitesse pour rejoindre le reste du clan Cullen et Denali devant le perron.

**-Tout le monde est là je crois ? **Ricana Jasper.  
**-Oui !!** Acquiesça sa compagne.  
**-On y va alors ! Chacun prend sa voiture. **Ajouta Emmett.  
**-On y va en voiture ?**demandais-je à mon mari.  
**-Oui il nous faut un endroit calme et éloigné.**

Il prit ma main et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte.

**-Madame Cullen.****  
****-Merci.**

Et je m'engouffrais dans sa voiture. Le trajet risquait de se faire long.

**-On est bientôt arriver ?**demandais-je  
**-Bientôt.**

Soudain je me sentis envahir par ce sentiment, sentiment que je connaissais bien maintenant.

**-Edward arrête toi !!****  
****-ça ne va pas ?**

Apparemment rien qu'en me regardant il compris que ça n'allais pas. Il s'arrêta et j'ouvris la porte de la voiture à temps pour régurgiter les quelques fluides que je possédais. Puis enfin ce sentiment disparu, je refermais la porte.

**-ça va mieux ?****  
****-Oui.****  
****-Bella tu es sur ?****  
****-Oui, tu sais c'est normal.****  
****-Je le sais, mais j'ai du mal à te voir comme ça.****  
****-C'est un peu de ta faute. **Et je ris.

Il rit avec moi et reprit la route. Essayant de rattraper les autres, qui avaient continué leurs périples. J'aperçu toutes les voitures garé le long de la chaussé et la Volvo s'ajouta aux autres.

**-Terminus ?****  
****-Non pas encore Bella, on doit encore avancer à pieds.**

Il commença à courir, je le rejoignis vite grâce à ma vitesse surhumaine.  
Nous étions arrivé dans une sorte de clairière, l'espace était dégagé aucun arbre aux milieu, entouré par les montagnes à l'abri des regards, et des humains.

**-Bon ont peu se séparer par groupe.** Cria Emmett.

Chacun se dirigea vers le groupe qu'il lui avait été assigné quelques jours plus tôt.  
Edward s'approcha de moi et me murmura :

**-SI tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux regarder, tu n'es pas obligé de t'entraîner.****  
****-Edward je le veux.****  
****-Hum...je l'avais bien compris.**

Et il embrassa délicatement ma joue. Le groupe d'Emmett , ROsalie , Carlisle , Esmée , Irina et Kate s'entrainait déjà.

**-Il faut un chef de groupe, c'est donc moi qui prends le commandement des entraînements.** Nous informas Jasper.

Il alla donner ses indications à Alice, puis à Edward, Tanya, Eléazar et enfin il s'approcha de moi.

**-Bella, j'aimerais que tu t'exerces avec tous les pouvoirs que tu as emmagasinés, tu t'en sens capable ?****  
****- Je vais essayer. **

Et il partit rejoindre sa moitié. Et enfin chacun commença, Alice s'entraînait avec Jasper à esquiver et mettre en pratique leurs pouvoirs. Edward et Tanya faisaient de même, en tentant d'attraper Eléazar qui se métamorphosait aussi vite que la lumière. Moi aussi je devais m'entraîner, je savais déjà manipuler le pouvoir d'Edward et celui d'Alice était aléatoire. Je me concentrais sur le pouvoir de Tanya, fixant un arbre, par la force de mon esprit je m'imaginais le soulever, et il se souleva. Je le jetais dans la forêt. Tout le monde s'était retourné pour me lorgner.

**-Tu m'as copié !! **Ricana Tanya.

Et puis chacun se replongea dans son entraînement. A présent je me concentrait sur le pouvoir d'Eléazar, et imaginais un puma, soudain je sentis les parties de mon corps comme transmuté, je baissais les yeux pour apercevoir mes pattes. Je regardais en direction d'Edward qui lui n'avait pas repris son entraînement, ses yeux était remplis d'inquiétude, je sentait son inquiétude je soutenais son regard et lui envoyant une vague de calme de sérénité et d'amour. Comprenant ce qui se passait, il me sourit de son sourire qui me faisait fondre. Me concentrant maintenant sur un mustang, en un rien de temps je me sentit galoper le vent dans mon dos. Et alors que j'augmentais la vitesse je me rappelais de Jacob, la vitesse que je ressentais quand nous étions à moto. Et je sentit les particules de mon corps à nouveau transmuté baissant la tête j'aperçus des pattes de chien, non plus grande, j'étais grande, enfin je compris je venais de me transformer en loups-garous. Tous étaient à présent figés sur moi, je vis Eléazar s'approché et le laissait faire.

_-Bella ne t'en fais pas ça arrive, concentre toi sur ta forme vampirique. _(Eléazar)

Je m'exécutait, affaiblis par ces métamorphose je m'effondrais, mes jambes n'ayant plus aucune force. Edward se précipita à mes cotés.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward il faut juste qu'elle se nourrisse c'est le début.****  
****-Bella tu m'entends ?****  
****-Oui ...**réussis-je à souffler.  
**-Je vais te chercher à manger, au Bella c'est de ma faute je suis désolé. Le bébé va bien ?**

Je prit sa main et la plaçais sur mon ventre.

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est mon choix, je vais bien je manque juste de force, et le bébé va très bien. Je le protège grâce au pouvoir de Julien. Arrête de culpabiliser.**

Il me regardait d'un air sceptique.

**-Je vais lui chercher à manger !** Cria Alice.  
**-Merci **lui répondis-je.

Me blottissant dans les bras de mon amoureux. L'attente ne fut pas très longue.  
Quelques minutes après ma sœur revenait avec un renard.

**-Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.****  
****-Merci.**

Et je m'abreuvais du fluide encore chaud que possédait cet animal. Revigoré je me relevais, mon mari attrapa mon bras.

**-Bella c'est dangereux !****  
****-Non, juste fatiguant et affamant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.****  
****-Facile à dire mais pas à faire.****  
****-Alors aide moi, j'ai besoin d'un cobaye ?****  
****-Pour lequel de t'es pouvoir ? Jane ?**

Je me remémorais la scène à Voltera et la souffrance d'Edward.

**-Non ! Le tiens et celui d'Alice et le mien !****  
****-Rien que ça ?****  
****-Tu m'aides ?****  
****-Je ferais tout pour toi tu le sais très bien.**

Il commença à courir me tournant autour comme si j'étais sa proie, je me concentrais sur l'essence de son esprit.

_-A gauche _(Edward)

Je me décalais à droite.

_-Coup de pied _(Edward)

J'évitais avec souplesse son coup. Cet entraînement dura bien une heure et enfin j'essayais de me focaliser sur le futur.

**-Alice je n'arrive pas à contrôler les visions.****  
****-Je te comprend j'étais pareille dans mes débuts. Bon tu fixe ton subconscient sur le futur d'Edward, un moment précis, un choix précis.**

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me concentrer et imaginais Edward lors de la naissance de notre enfant. Une légère secousse me bouscula puis j'aperçus Edward tenant un bébé dans ses bras, notre bébé, il le déposa dans le berceau qu'il lui avait fait.

-Dors mon ange, mon petit miracle, mon Angélica. (Edward)

Et je me vis entrer dans la pièce.

-Notre ange dort déjà, désolé. (Edward)

La réalité me frappa j'ouvris les yeux.

**-Alors qu'as-tu vu ? Allez Bella ?** Me demandais Alice.  
**-Notre miracle, j'ai vu notre miracle.**Dis-je en fixant Edward.  
**-Alors tu sais ?**me demanda à nouveau ma sœur.  
**-Je sais quoi ?****  
****-Son sexe, au bébé ?****  
****-Eu...oui.**

Les yeux de mon mari s'ouvrirent grand, une lumière les habitaient. Il s'avança vers moi et enlaça ma taille.

**-Qu'as-tu vu ?****  
****-C'est un secret !****  
****-Tu as secret envers moi ?****  
****-Tu sauras le jour venu !****  
****-Bella je saurais te faire avouer.**

Et il emprisonna mes lèvres avant que je n'ai pus répondre, son odeur envoûtante me faisait perdre la tête, sa main aggripa fermement ma taille. Et je séparais nos lèvres.

**-TU es convaincant, mais pas assez encore.****  
****-Nous verrons cela une fois rentrer. **Me répondit-il de son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

* * *

_**Voila jspr que ce chap vous plaira j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire , à retranscrire ce que moi j'imaginais dans ma tête !! bisou à tous et encore MERCI , j'adore lire vos reviews !!** _


	33. Chapter 33

**alessia:** Contente que tu aime!!

**praes :**Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que je "retranscrit particulièrement bien les sentiments et la personalité  
d'edward." vu k'oparavan kelk1 mavait di ko contraire je ne respectai pa la personalité d'Edward !! Merci bokou gros Bisous...

**tueuse-en-serie-joke:**voyons j'ai autant d'imagination que n'importe qui , mes idées me vienne généralment juste avant de m'endormir

**Siargha:** Je préferais une fille , je sais pas c'est plus mignon Il y aura environ 36 chapitres !!On approche de la fin

**NiniWeasley:** Merci pour ton "pavé" et pour me qualifier d'une de tes fic préféré... Bisou

**arya15:** Merci je ne compte pas m'arreté Bisous

* * *

Retour

Nous étions dans la grande allé qui nous menait jusqu'à notre maison. Mais j'aperçus devant l'entrée ma famille encerclé quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je me tenais en alerte. Jetant un regard à Edward, il était inquiet.

**-Edward qu'est ce qui se passe ?****  
****-Alice, a eu une vision, et cette fois elle est définitive.****  
****-Dans combien de temps ?****  
****-Un mois, dans un mois les Volturi débarqueront à Forks.**

Je me tassais sur mon siège en attendant que la voiture s'arrête, ce qui ne tarda pas.  
Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte, je descendis. Il enserra ma taille d'un geste qu'il voulait protecteur.  
Avançant dans le salon où les deux clans étaient à présent réunis.  
Moi et mon mari nous assîmes près d'Alice que je pris dans mes bras.

**-Comme vous venez de le constater Alice a eu une vision. Les Volturi débarqueront à Forks d'ici un mois. Nous envisageons donc de retourner à Forks pour aider. Est-ce que cela dérange quelqu'un ?**demada Carlisle au reste du Clan Cullen et Denali.

Personne ne répondit.

**-Nous préviendrons les quilleutes, et demanderont leurs aides.**

Jacob, j'allais revoir Jacob et toute les meute cela faisait presque un an que je ne les avaient pas revues, ils me manquaient.

**-Bon et bien les enfants préparons quelques affaires à emporter à Forks.**Ajouta Esmée

Chacun partit préparer ses affaires sans bruit, une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jetais sur le lit.

**-Bella ça ne va pas ?****  
****-C'est que retourné à Forks me fait tout bizarre et surtout revoir la meute.****  
****-Ils ne t'en voudront pas.****  
****-Comment peux tu le savoir.****  
****-Ils tiennent à toi.****  
****-Mais...****  
****-Il n'y a pas de mais, nous retournerons à Forks nous occuper des Volturi et tout ce passera bien.****  
****-Tu me le promets ?****  
****-Promis.**

Je savais que cette promesse n'avait rien de valide et pourtant je m'y accrochais. Quand pourrions nous vivre heureux ?  
En à peine une heure nous avions déjà tous fini nos bagages nous dirigeant vers l'aéroport. Je cherchais le terminal, quand je sentis une odeur familière. Je le cherchais parmi la foule, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir. Me précipitant jusqu'à lui.

**-William que fais tu ici ?****  
****-Ah Bella, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais vous laisser partir sans moi ?****  
****-En faite si !****  
****-Je viens avec vous.****  
****-C'est trop dangereux et tu le sais.****  
****-Je resterais à Forks.****  
****-Mais ici tu es plus en sécurité.****  
****-Loin des gens que j'aime je en suis pas en sécurité, je suis blessé, abandonné.****  
****-Mais nous reviendrons...****  
****-Bella, que je monte avec vous ou non, je prendrais l'avion pour Forks.****  
****-Bon je ne dirais rien, mais tu resteras chez moi, promis ?****  
****-Promis.**

Une autre promesse qui sonnait fausse. Enfin une hôtesse de l'air vint nous prévenir qu'il fallait embarqué. Je montais dans l'avion enlacé par Edward. Je m'assis près de la vitre et je sentis l'avion décollé, je ressentait une sorte de mélancolie et laissait ma tête reposer sur le torse d'Edward. Le temps semblait passer si lentement et pourtant il ne fallait que deux heures d'avion pour aller de None à Forks.  
Quand enfin l'avion se posa je me levais d'un pas peu assurant.

**-Tout ira bien mon ange.****  
****-Je l'espère.**

Nous sortîmes finalement de l'aéroport et chacun des couples louèrent une voiture, William alla avec Tanya qui n'était pas rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés. Je laissais retomber ma tête contre la vitre.  
Il pleuvait, vert tout était toujours aussi vert, même après tout ce temps, rien ne paraissait avoir changer, même odeur, même sensation, même couleur...  
Je n'avais pratiquement pas fait attention à notre itinéraire. Notre voiture était arrêtée devant la maison de Charlie et Renée. Je regardais Edward d'un air interrogateur.

**-Tu rentres à Forks, tu devrais aller voir tes parents, ils t'ont manqué.****  
****-Et quelle est la raison de notre retour ?****  
****-Un petit retour à la source pendant les vacances scolaires.****  
****-Mais ce ne sont même pas les vacances.****  
****-ça ils ne les savent pas.**

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres de marbres.  
Il vint m'ouvrir la porte.

**-Tu viendrais rendre visite à tes parents sans moi ?****  
****-Non, évidemment.**

Nous étions presque arrivé à la porte.

**-Tu devrais leurs dires pour le bébé.****  
****-Bonne idée et quand il naîtra et qu'il se nourrira que de sang comment tu vas leur expliquer ?****  
****-Nous trouverons le moment venu.****  
****-On verra.****  
****-Comme tu veux.**

Je frappais à la porte, Renée vint m'ouvrir.

**-Surprise** annonçais-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras en pleurs. Et tenta de me serrer fort contre elle. Et ensuite elle enlaça tendrement mon mari.

**-Charlie !! Bella et Edward sont là !! Surprise !!**

J'entendis mon père se rué vers la porte.

**-Bella ma chérie, Edward, entrez voyons.**

Nous nous assîmes sur les canapés.

**-Que nous vaut votre visite ?**me demanda ma mère.  
**-C'est les vacances alors on en profite pour venir.****  
****-C'est gentil à vous les enfant.** Ajouta mon père les larmes aux yeux.  
**-Vient Bella on va discuter entre mère et fille.**

Je lançais un dernier regard à mon époux celui-ci me rendit un splendide sourire.

**-Je commande une pizza .**lança mon père.

Ma mère et moi montions les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte. Stupéfaite, rien n'avait changer tout étaient à sa place. Elle s'assit sur le lit, je la rejoignis.

**-Tu ne croyait tout de même pas que nous allions touché à ta chambre ma chérie.**

Elle caressa mon visage.

**-Tu as tellement changé, tu es magnifique, tu as l'air heureuse.****  
****-Je le suis, et toi ? Forks ça va ?****  
****-Je ne me plains pas, Charlie est là, ça aurait été plus facile avec toi. Mais je suis comblé, Charlie me connaît mieux que personne.****  
****-ça me fait encore bizarre de vous revoir ensemble.****  
****-A nous aussi, maintenant trêve de plaisanterie. Ma chérie aussi belle que tu sois tu ne sais toujours pas mentir à ta vieille mère. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu.**

Zut ma mère se doutait de quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

**-Je suis enceinte.****  
****-Oh Bella, c'est fantastique.**

Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras les larmes roulant sur ses jolies joues rosies par l'émotion.

**-C'est si soudain et si tôt, mais je suis sur que tout ira bien.****  
****-Merci maman.****  
****-ça fait combien de temps ?****  
****-un mois.****  
****-c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

Je savais que si je lui disais, Edward le saurait. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister aux larmes de ma mère.

**-Une fille, mais Edward ne le sais pas, je ne veux pas lui dire.****  
****-Tu as pensé à un nom ?**

En faite je n'y avait pas penser je l'avais vu.  
**  
****-Angélica Elisabeth Swan Cullen.****  
****-C'est très jolie ma chérie, mais pourquoi Angélica ?**

Oui pourquoi ?

**-Disons qu'Edward est mon ange, alors notre enfant sera notre ange. Et puis la mère biologique d'Edward s'appelait Elisabeth alors.****  
****-C'es bien ma puce, même si je ne suis pas assez vieille pour devenir grand-mère.****  
****-Non tu es très jeune maman.**

Et nous passâmes environ une heure à discuter des changement de notre vie, de nos projet mais évidemment j'omettais la future guerre en prévision.  
Et enfin la sonnette retentit.  
**  
****-Depuis quand il y a une sonnette ?****  
****-Depuis que je suis revenue ma chèrie.****  
****-A table** cria mon père.

Nous descendîmes, et quand nous arrivâmes en bas je pus voir mon père discutant avec mon mari, ils avaient le sourire.

**-Chéri, Bella est enceinte.**

Je déglutis, comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer cela de but en blanc.  
Je le sentis se raidir.

**-Eu...mes.. .félicitations.****  
****-Merci papa.****  
****-Merci Charlie.**

Et nous nous attablâmes, sans rien manger, ce qui inquiéta ma mère. Une femme enceinte devait bien se nourrir, seulement cette nourriture ne me convenait pas je préférais largement le sang de lynx. Nous nous excusâmes et rentrâmes à la maison des Cullen. Nous étions sur le trajet de retour.

**-Alors tu l'as** dit à ta mère.  
**-Il fallait un véritable motif de retour.****  
****-Alors nous allons avoir une fille. **

Il caressa le dos de ma main.

**-Tu aurais préféré un garçon ?****  
****-Ce que je veux c'est un enfant de toi. Et puis ce sera notre Ange n'est ce pas.**

Il embrassa ma joue et vint à nouveau m'ouvrir la porte. Nous entrâmes dans la demeure. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, tout remis à sa place. Le téléphone sonna, je me ruais dessus avant que la dernière sonnerie ne retentisse.

**-Bella ?**

Cette voix.

**-Jacob ?****  
****-Vous êtes de retour ?****  
****-Pas vraiment, il y a une urgence, nous venons vous prévenir et vous aider à défendre Forks.****  
****-Je ne comprends pas ?****  
****-Retrouvons nous à la prairie du premier rendez-vous avec les Cullen. Ramènes la meute c'est important.****  
****-Vers quel heure ?****  
****-Minuit, ça vous convient ?****  
****-Pas de problèmes à tout à l'heure.****  
****-A tout à l'heure, tu m'as manquez Jake.****  
****-Toi aussi Bella, toi aussi.**

Je raccrochais le téléphone ému.

**-ça va mon amour ?****  
****-Oui, on rencontre la meute à minuit.****  
****-Ne t'inquiètes pas**.

Et je m'engouffrais dans ses bras protecteurs et chaleureux.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Bisous à tout mes reviewever (euses) **


	34. Chapter 34

** merci a Mes revieweuses !! Que ferais-je sans vous?? !! **

* * *

Entraide

Allongé sur notre lit attendant que le temps passe, c'est drôle maintenant que je suis immortelle le temps ne me fait plus peur, et il s'écoule si lentement, je comprends qu'on puisse s'en lasser, mais moi ça n'arriverait jamais car moi j'ai Edward, et je l'aurais toujours à mes côtés. Mes retrouvailles avec Jacob me rendent anxieuse, notre dernière rencontre c'était très mal fini. J'espère que cette fois-ci tout ira mieux.

**-Bella il va être l'heure mon amour.****  
****-Je sais, je sais.****  
****-Tu devrais peut-être aller chasser avant ?****  
****-C'est une bonne idée, tu m'accompagne ?****  
****-Moi ça va, tu devrais demander à Jasper.****  
****-J'y vais.**

Je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez.

**-Reviens vite !****  
****-Le plus vite possible.**

Je dévalais les escaliers et expliquait la situation à Jasper, Irina avait décider de nous accompagner elle avait peur de ne pas se contrôler fasse aux tueur de Laurent.

Nous étions revigoré, la chasse me faisait du bien à moi et à cette enfant que je portais. Les Cullen et les Denali était près, cependant restait le problème William. Je voyais bien Tanya et William se disputé, je m'approchais.

**-William, c'est trop dangereux pour toi !****  
****-Vous n'allez pas vous battre ?****  
****-On ne sait jamais, Bella aide moi ? me supplia Tanya**

Je décidais d'intervenir.

**-William tu m'avais promis de rester à la maison.****  
****-Mais...****  
****-SI tu es là, tout le monde sera déconcentré, et on ne sait pas comment vont réagir les quilleutes.****  
****-Ce sont tes amis ?****  
****-C'était quand j'étais humaine, maintenant on ne sait pas. Esmée va rester avec toi, alors ne cherche même pas à t'évader.****  
****-Prisonnier de guerre, je suis.****  
****-Tu l'as cherché** rétorqua Tanya avant de l'embrasser.

Je retournais au près d'Edward , et tous ensemble nous nous mirent à courir à travers la forêt de Forks , courir une deuxième nature , j'aimais courir , j'aimais Forks...  
Arrivé à la clairière nous nous approchions de la frontière sans pour autant la franchir, les Denalis restant en retrait. J'aperçus Jacob s'approché sous sa forme humaine, il avait confiance ? Apparemment non deux loups l'accompagnaient Quil et Embry ?

**-Bonjour !****  
****-Bonjour Jake **claironnais-je !

Il avait l'air en colère.

-**Vous vous êtes agrandis, vous avez mordu d'autres humains !**

Edward s'approcha de moi.

**-Non Jake, ce sont des amis, d'un autre clan, qui eux aussi se nourrissent de sang animal.****  
****-Comment vous faire confiance ?****  
****-Tanya tu peux t'approcher ?**demanda mon mari.

Celle-ci s'approcha de moi, elle avait l'air dégoûté, c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait cette odeur de chien mouillé, mais moi j'essayais de ne pas y faire attention.

**-Pourquoi êtes vous revenus ?****  
****-Les volturi veulent attaquer Forks.** Répliquais-je.  
**-Pourquoi ?****  
****-Pour se venger sûrement !****  
****-Ce serait préférable si nous faisions à nouveau équipe.**

Il pencha sa tête en arrière, et une quinzaine de loups apparurent.

**-Vous vous êtes agrandis ?****  
****-Hum...****  
****-Il faudra s'entraîner durement, ils ne sont pas comme les nouveau nées, eux sont entraîné, et ont d'extraordinaire pouvoir.****  
****-Dans combien de temps ?****  
****-Environ un mois** ajouta Alice.  
**-Bien quand commençons nous ?****  
****-Maintenant ?**demanda Jasper.  
**-Pas de problèmes pour nous.**

Et Jasper organisa avec l'aide d'Edward des groupes de vampires et de loups-garous mélangés ce serait plus dur pour les volturi de se concentrer. Je sentit cette putride odeur s'approché de moi.

**-Si on allait s'asseoir ?**

Je le suivais, nous asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre.

**-Tu n'as pas changé Bella.****  
****-Toi ton visage a mûri.****  
****-étant donné que j'ai trouvé la sécurité dans mon cœur, je vieillis, plus lentement que la normal, mais je vieillis.****  
****-Avec Leah ça va ?****  
****-Elle n'était pas enchantée de votre visite, mais ça va. Bella tu as une drôle d'odeur !****  
****-Comment ça ?****  
****-Je sais pas l'expliquer tu sens la moisissure comme les vampires mais il y a une odeur mélangé, humaine, elle ressemble à ton ancienne odeur. LA dernière fois tu ne sentais pas comme ça !****  
****-ah...en faite ...****  
****-Tu peux tout me dire, on est toujours amis ?****  
****-Oui toujours, en faite ...je suis enceinte...****  
****-Merde de qui ?****  
****-Ba d'Edward !**

Il grogna je vis ses membres tremblé. Je posais mas main sur son épaule tentant de le rassurer.

**-Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire.****  
****-En effet, mais il y a des exception, seulement quand l'amour entre deux vampire est pur et incassable.****  
****-Je dois me rendre, il te rend heureuse.****  
****-Leah te rend heureux.****  
****-Je t'aimerais toujours Belle.****  
****-Moi aussi Jacob, c'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander d'être le parrain ? Tu n'ais pas obligé d'accepter et je comprendrais très bien ton refus.****  
****-Non, j'en serais honoré, mais ce sera un vampire ?****  
****-Oui mais en même temps il aura des caractéristiques d'humain, un cœur qui bat, il vieillira jusqu'à environ 18 ans, et apparemment une odeur presque humaine.****  
****-Pas de soucis Bella, j'accepte au nom de notre amitié. Mais on devrait rejoindre les autres.**

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes le groupe, Edward me fixait de ses prunelles incandescentes.

**-Pour commencer nous allons vous expliquer les pouvoirs de ceux que nous connaissons. Aro peut lire en vous en vous touchant, pas seulement vos pensées, tout de vous il connaitra toute votre vie, cependant nous ne sommes pas sur de sa venu. Marcus lit les relations entre les gens , Caïus peut geler les personnes sur places faites très attention, Démétri est un traqueur , une fois qu'il connaît l'essence de votre esprit il peut vous retrouver n'importe où. Félix peut devenir transparent. Quand à Alec c'est un nouveau je n'ai réussi à en savoir plus sur lui.** Finis mon Edward.  
**-ça va être facile il ne sont pas beaucoup !****  
****-Non il y a leurs garde du corps on peut estimer plus d'une trentaine de garde, tous sont entraîné au combat depuis des siècles et ont une parfaite maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs.****  
****-Je vois !****  
****-Nous sommes treize et vous ?****  
****-Quinze !****  
****-Nous sommes en déficit, cependant ils ne s'attendent pas à rencontrer des loups-garous et nous avons encore un mois pour nous entraîner. ****  
****-Nous nous entraînerons tous les jours ?****  
****-oui à minuit, cela vous convient.**

Jake lança un regard à celui que je pensais être Quil.

**-ça nous convient, alors à demain.****  
****-c'est ça !** Lança Emmett.

Une fois tout les loup partit, nous nous mirent en route de la maison.  
William nous attendait sur le pat de la porte assis près d'Esmée.  
Tanya alla rejoindre William. Et Edward attrapa ma main, m'emmenant jusqu'à notre chambre.  
M'entraînant sur le lit à ses cotés.

**-ça va ?****  
****-Moi je vais bien et toi Edward ?****  
****-Hum...Comment Jacob connaissait les Volturi ?****  
****-Dans le passé je lui en avait déjà parlé, ça te dérange ?****  
****-Non, j'étais surprit, et encore plus que tu lui ais proposé d'être le parrain de notre enfant.****  
****-Jake est mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il soit, et il a accepté, tu préférerais quelqu'un d'autre ?****  
****-Je n'avais pas pensé à lui, à vrai dire je n'avais pas pensé qu'il faudrait des parrain et marraine.****  
****-Je te laisse choisir la marraine.****  
****-Alice ?****  
****-C'est un bon choix.**

Et je l'embrassais avide de ses lèvres qui m'avait tant manquer. L'enlaçant fermement.

**-Je t'aime tellement Bella.****  
****-Je t'aime encore plus et n'en doute jamais, jamais...**

Et il s'empara de mes lèvres, ses mains enlaçant ma taille dans un étau protecteur et puissant. L'amour quand j'étais dans ses bras c'était le seul mot qui avait un sens.

Bon ba voila on arrive à 2 3 chapitre de la fin ... ça me fait tout bizarre...

**Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	35. Chapter 35

**Comme d'habitude merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Dsl de ne pas y répondre je poste vite la suite , j'ai ps trop le tps en ce moment bisou...**

**

* * *

******

Jour J

Cela faisait un mois qu'on s'entraînait sans relâche , nous avions fait des équipe de 2 , chaque vampire étant avec un loup-garou pour déstabilisé nos adversaires , Jake s'était mis avec moi , seth et Edward refaisaient équipe , Rosalie et Leah ,Sam et Carlisle , Quil et Esmée , Embry et Alice , Paul et Emmett et Jared avec Jasper ...  
Aujourd'hui était un jour d'entraînement comme les autres.

**-Jake, concentre toi je vais me transformer avec toi.**  
_-Ok Bella (Jake)_

Nous faisions une bonne équipe je n'avais pratiquement pas besoin d'utiliser le don d'Edward pour communiquer avec mon ami. Mais des tremblement me parcoururent, je reprenais ma forme vampirique, fermait les yeux, en attendant ma vision.

Les volturi arrivaient chez les Cullen cette après midi avec Aro.

La vision prit fin. Jake et Edward à mes cotés, je levai la tête pour apercevoir Alice, elle avait eu la même vision.  
Carlisle alla s'enquérir de sa vision. Une fois faite il nous rassembla tous. C'était parfois difficile de travailler en harmonie mais une cause commune nous rassemblait, sauvés les habitant de Forks.

**-Alice a vu que les Volturi arriveront cette après-midi, ils viendront chez nous, Aro les accompagnera finalement. ****  
****-Aro connaît le pouvoir d'Alice, je pense que c'est un piège. **Ajouta mon amoureux.  
**-on fait quoi alors, on va pas les attendre ici?** demanda Jacob.  
**-Et pourquoi pas ? Démétri est un traqueur, il nous trouvera ! **Claironna Emmett.  
**-C'est une bonne idée **Opina Carlisle.  
**-Nous devrions tous rester ici. **Déclara Sam.  
**-C'est d'accord. **Affirma le clan Denali.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous attendions, et rien. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi. Tanya s'inquiétait pour William, elle le disait trop téméraire et capable de débarquer. Mais Irina la rassurait avec l'aide d'Alice. Je le comprenait tellement s'inquiéter pour sa moitié. Mais cette fois Edward n'affronterait pas le danger seul, je serais là à ses côtés. D'un geste vif Seth se redressa.

**-Je les sens, ils arrivent. **Cria t'il.  
**-Bella , tu es prête ?** Me demanda Jasper.  
**-Oui !**

Je devais crée une illusion, qui nous cacherait de leurs yeux, cependant c'était risqué vu le nombre que nous somme, cela me demandait beaucoup d'effort, et de concentration, je devais me brancher sur tout leurs cerveau sachant qu'ils étaient une cinquantaine cela rendait mon travail plutôt difficile.

**-J'ai confiance en toi mon amour. **Et Edward m'embrassa.

Les quilleutes c'était déjà transformé. Je me concentrais, j'imaginais un énorme rocher à notre emplacement et envoyait cette image chez nos adversaires.  
Comme l'avait prédit Emmett, Démétri était en tête, il semblait désarçonné, mais Aro souriait, il savait que c'était un piège crée par mon esprit, il cherchait la faille.  
Nous attendions le signal de Jared. Il leva la main et enfin la rabaissa, nous nous jetâmes tous sur nos ennemis.

Déboussolé devant les loups-garous.  
Aro s'attaquait à Alice mais Embry attrapa son bras, et je pus voir le sourire d'Aro s'effacer. Tous nous étions dans un combat sans relâche, les gardes du corps étaient féroce, certain disposait de pouvoir, c'était donc moi et Edward qui devions trouver leurs pouvoir, et leurs failles.

**-Sam attention il peut vous rendre aveugle, sur le flanc gauche !**criai Edward.

Jasper et Emmett s'attaquait à Aro se servant du pouvoir de Jasper pour contrer celui du volturi.  
A présent Sam dépeçait le volturi qui avait le pouvoir de nous rendre aveugles.  
Leah fut projeter au sol et deux vampires s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur elle mais Edward la protégeas, se relevant ils se battaient ensemble contre leurs ennemis commun.  
Jake déchiquetas un des gardes qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi, il était occupé avec  
lui.

**-Rosalie il ne voie rien du coté droit. **Hurlais-je.

Carmen et Esmée démembraient un garde qui portait une massue, le garde tentait de les assommer, mais elles esquivaient rapidement. Elles attrapèrent chacune un bras et tirèrent de toutes leurs force. Le vampire se retrouva sans bras, et bientôt sans tête.

Je fus sortit du spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi car je sentis et j'aperçus Marcus qui s'approchait à pas lent vers moi.

**-Bella...****  
****-Marcus !****  
****-Tu m'impressionne, tellement de pouvoir dans un si petit corps.****  
****-Vous êtes ici pour discuter ?****  
****-Non mais je suis intéressé par l'être qui est dans ton corps.**

Je déglutis, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

**-Comment je le sais ? Moi-même j'ai été porté dans un ventre. Je fus le premier « bébé vampire » !**

Lui était cet enfant crée par amour, comment ? Pourquoi ?

**-Et je préfèrerais rester le premier et le dernier.**

Il se rua sur moi me plaquant au sol. Je le soulevai grâce à mon esprit. Et le projetait contre une pierre. Lui envoyant les mauvaise onde de jane. Il s'effondra de douleur.  
Irina se retourna.

**-Bella laisse le moi !****  
****-Eu... Pourquoi ?****  
****-C'est lui qui m'as volé mon humanité ainsi que celle de mes sœurs.**

Compatissante Je me décalais pour lui laisser le passage. Je me transformais en éléphant et écrasait un des gardes qui tentait de s'en prendre à Esmée. Je reprenais ma forme vampirique et envoyait des mauvaises ondes à trois gardes qui se jetaient sur moi. Ils mouraient littéralement de douleur.

Eléazar s'était transformé en lion et attaquait un des gardes qui était au sol avec l'aide de Paul.  
Kate et Rosalie se battaient férocement contre deux gardes, puis Emmett vint les aider.

Puis soudain j'entendis un cri, une voix que je connaissais, je tournais la tête, je voyais Tanya par terre en mauvais état son bras pratiquement arraché et NON mon dieu !!  
William par terre, Alec allait se jeter sur lui. Je me ruai sur lui.  
Je sentait mes membres se détaché, c'était donc ça son pouvoir, démembré un être rien que par la pensée !! Je souffrait ... Je me concentrait et l'emprisonnait dans une illusion ou il se faisait démembré en boucle.  
Je me ruai sur William, inconscient, son sang s'étalant sur l'herbe.

**-Bella ...Il a voulu me sauver...****  
****-Chut Tanya...**

Je me concentrait et la protégeais grâce au pouvoir de Julien.

**-Bella...sauve le ...s'il te plait...je l'aime...****  
****-Mais je ne sais pas comment ?** Criais je hystérique.

William perdait plus de sang, je bloquais ma respiration, même si le sang humain ne me tentait pas, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable.  
Un autre cri retenti. Je levait la tête ... Paul était à terre sous sa forme humaine pratiquement déchiqueté , Emmett essayant de protéger sa carcasse , Carlisle lui dit qu'il était mort , et Emmett se jeta sur 2 de ses assaillants.  
Je me concentrais à nouveau sur William.

**-Bella tu dois le transformer !****  
****-Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas prête !****  
****-Tu es son ami, j'ai confiance en toi, tu dois le faire!!**

J'étais décidé à sauver William, je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami mourir, pas à cause des Volturi. Bloquant ma respiration, j'approchais ma bouche de son cou et plantait mes dents dans sa chair.  
Son sang s'écoula dans ma bouche, un goût sucré, bien différent de celui des animaux. Mais je devait me concentrer je devait le sauver pas l'achever. Je sentis mon venin se déverser dans sa chair. ET je relâchais prise. Scrutant son visage.  
Il semblait souffrir.  
**  
****-Merci Bella ...Merci...**

Tanya c'était rapproché de William et le tenait de son bras valide. Edward vint à mon cotés.

**-Bella ?****  
****-J'étais obligé, Il allait mourir.****  
****-Je suis fière de toi. Vite allons aider Alice.**

Mais un des gardes me jeta au sol, en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, Edward l'envoya valser, m'aidant à me relever.

-**Bella ça va ?le bébé ?**

Je portais une main à mon ventre.  
**  
****-Tout va bien.**

Il était inquiet. Et le garde revenait à l'assaut, je me concentrait sur ses organes, et essayait de les arraché par la force de ma pensée. LE soldat hurlait de douleur.  
Edward attrapa son bras gauche et moi le droit.  
Nous le démembrions ensemble.

**-Je crois que tu vas bien...****  
****-Je crois **répondis-je

Le combat durait depuis 4 bonnes heures, heureusement que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se fatiguer.  
Je laissais mon regard vagabonder sur le champ de bataille, il y avait des morceaux de corps éparpillé partout, des cris retentissaient des quatre coins de la clairière. Le chao, cela ressemblait au chao. Félix donnait du fil à retorde à Jasper, Edward avait été l'aidé avec Seth. Caïus s'emprenait à Eléazar qui avait une patte gelé.  
Je courrait jusqu'à arrivé à leurs auteur. Et gelais le torse de Caïus . Surprit il leva la tête vers moi.

**-Comment as-tu fait...**

Mais Jake l'avait déjà dans sa gueule, le déchiquetant avec l'aide de Quil. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Irina avait allumé un feu où elle jetait les membres de Marcus. Tout nos adversaire vaincu se retrouvait dans se feu.

Soudain une chaleur dévorante s'empara de ma main, je baissais les yeux pour voir ma main en feu, je la gelais. Et relevais la tête en direction de mon agresseur surprit. J'utilisais son pouvoir contre lui. Maintenant il flambait.

Carlisle avait achevé Alec et le jetait lui aussi au bûché. Emmett ramassais les restes d'Aro pour les faires brulés.Je ramassais tous les membres des gardes pour les jetés. Il ne restait plus que Félix, mais Edward et Jasper venait d'en finir avec lui.

**-Alice ils en restent ? **demanda Carlisle.

Elle se concentra.

**-NON !! Nous avons gagné! **Et elle se précipita dans les bras de Jasper. Moi je m'approchais de William, Carlisle était à ses cotés.

**-Carlisle ??****  
****-Il va bien Bella, il se transforme ,tu l'as sauvé.****  
****-Carlisle peux tu ausculté Bella, elle a reçu de nombreux coups et s'est brûlés la main ? **Lui demanda Edward

Comment le savait-il je n'avais rien dit. Lui jetant un regard interrogateur il me sourit.

**-Je te surveille, croit tu que j'aurais prit le risque de te perdre ?****  
****- Bella approche toi. **Me demanda le docteur

Je m'exécutais, le laissant tâter mon ventre, mes organes de ses mains gelés.

**-Il me semble que tout va bien, le bébé aussi Mais je ne peux pas en être sur , il faudra faire des analyses , tu n'en ais qu'au deuxième mois , il faut être prudent. Et ta main cicatrise déjà.**

Je sentit les bras protecteur et rassurant encerclé ma taille, et j'éclatait en sanglot invisible. J'aurais put perde mon miracle, mon ange, notre futur...

Jake nous rejoint, il était triste. Toujours sous sa forme de loups, je rentrais dans son esprit.

**-Jake ça va ?**  
_- Paul et Jared son mort... Nous les avons perdus... (Jacob)_  
**-Je suis désolé.****  
****-Bella nous aussi nous avons perdu quelqu'un. **M'informa mon mari.  
**-Les Cullen ? **Demandais-je effrayé.

Je les cherchais tous du regard ... Esmée près d'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper Emmett, Carlisle et mon Edward. J'aperçus près du feu Irina et Kate, elle réconfortait Eléazar.

_-Je l'aimais, vivre sans ma Carmen, impossible ...CARMEN !!(Eléazar)_  
**-Carmen ?****  
****-Je suis désolé mon ange.**

Je redoublais en sanglots invisibles. Carmen mon amie, ma confidente, si gentille, si douce, compatissante, aimante.  
Je ne m'étais préoccupé que des Cullen, j'étais impardonnable, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Edward tentait de me calmer, face à cette tristesse, cette colère contre moi-même mais quoi qu'il fasse aujourd'hui, des gens, des ennemis, des amis, des amants, de la famille étaient morts.  
Le crépuscule pointait son nez, dans le ciel, on n'apercevait la fumée rougeâtre que dégageaient les corps en décomposition jeté dans le feu.  
Je me détachais des bras de mon bien aimé.  
M'agenouillant près d'Eléazar.

**-Je suis désolé ...**

Il semblait ailleurs pris lui aussi d'une léthargie qui s'attaquait à ses muscles, son cœur. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras.  
Edward vient me détacher de mon ami. Et me prit dans ses bras. Toutes ses émotions, tout ses sacrifices, l'utilisation abusive de mes pouvoirs m'avaient affaiblies.

Je pus tout de même apercevoir Jake, il rejoignait Leah. Se prenant dans les bras.  
Il avait trouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, la personne qui l'aiderait à affronter les obstacles de la vie.

J'avais faim, j'étais épuisé, j'étais anéanti...  
Je sombrait dans les tréfonds de mon subconscient ...me laissant rêvé ... oublié... ...

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai éssayé de donner le meilleur de moi-même , n'ayant pas beaucoup d'experience dans les scènes de combat , j'ai éssayé de retranscrir ce que moi j'imaginais**

**c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !!**


	36. Chapter 36

Quatre vingt dix ans après

Cela fait presque quatre vingt dix ans que nous avons prit possession de Volterra, après avoir tués tout les Volturi, nous ne pouvions pas laisser le monde des vampires sans régent, sans lois, sans commandant pour veiller sur les humains.  
Avec le clan Denali, nous avons donc décidé qu'a tour de rôle tout les cinq ans l'un des clan prendrait le pouvoir.

Cette année le pouvoir revient au Denali, cinq ans que nous nous occupions de régir. Cette année est donc une nouvelle année qui commence, inscrit à l'université de Yale avec ma famille.  
En quatre vingt dix ans les choses ont vraiment changé.

Angel a grandi elle me ressemble beaucoup mais par chance n'est pas aussi maladroite que moi, cependant et heureusement elle tient beaucoup de son père, elle est magnifique, forte, compatissante, elle aime son prochain, glacé dans le temps sur ses dix huit ans. L'odeur du sang humain ne la répugne pas comme moi, mais il ne l'attire pas autant que les autres vampires, elle se nourrie d'animaux sans problèmes. C'est dur d'avoir une fille qui fait votre âge et pourtant moi et Edward lui offrons tout notre amour. Les débuts ont été difficiles, nous avions peur pour elle, peur de son avenir mais grâce au soutien de notre famille, tout va bien à présent.

A la naissance d'Angel, j'ai dut abandonner ma famille pour de bon ...  
Pour leurs biens nous avons fait croire à notre mort à tout les trois dans un accident.  
J'allais souvent les voir, les voir de loin...ravagé par la perte de leur fille, j'avais peur qu'ils ne se remettent pas à vivre. Pourtant trois ans après notre disparition, ma mère est tombée enceinte. J'ai donc une sœur qui ne sait même pas que j'existe, je veille de loin sur Isabelle. Ils l'ont appelé Isabelle, pour que jamais elle ne m'oublie.

Ce fut très dur pour moi de perdre mes parents, mais Jasper me soutenait, se qui est encore plus dur c'est de savoir que je survivrais à ma sœur, lui survivre, la laisser mourir est un choix difficile à faire ... Mais elle mène une vie saine et équilibré avec sa propre famille.

Jacob à commencer à vieillir, ayant trouvé la stabilité et la tranquillité, lui et Leah ont eu trois magnifiques enfants, Lucas, Mathias et Rose. Parfois je vais leurs rendre visite avec Angel mais je n'aurais pas dut...

Le calme est revenu dans nos vies, le bonheur et la sécurité. Moi et Edward partageons quatre vingt onze ans de mariage et nous sommes toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**-Bella ! Tu rêvasses encore ? **Me demanda mon fabuleux mari.  
**-Désolé, je repensais au passé.**

S'allongeant près de moi, dans notre lit, dans notre maison au Connecticut...

**-Et à quoi repensait tu exactement ? **Me demanda t'il d'un air soucieux.  
**-Rien d'important, juste à tout ce qui a changé dans notre vie.****  
****-Bella...**

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains délicates.

**-Regrette tu notre vie ?****  
****-Non ! Bien sur que non, malgré la douleur que nous avons éprouvé aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux.****  
****-Je t'aime Bella.****  
****-Je t'aime encore et pour toujours beaucoup plus.**

Et je m'emparais de ses lèvres, toujours aussi lisse et froide. Avide de lui, de son corps, de son cœur.

Mais j'entendis les pensées de ma très chère sœur.

_-Bella, je sais que tu m'entend et toi aussi Edward, je te prévient tu va venir avec moi Bella. (Alice)_

**-Je devrais y aller. **Dis-je tristement à mon Edward.  
**-On peut toujours essayé de la contrer.****  
****-Haha je vous entends. **Cria Alice du couloir.  
**-J'y vais. **Déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui n'appartenait qu'a moi.

Lorsque je me détachait, il attrapa ma main et m'enroula de ses bras.

**-Nous avons encore une minute. **Ricana t-il, me couvrant de ses baisers.

Je me détachais à contre cœur de mon amoureux, et rejoignais Alice qui était presque arrivée devant notre chambre.

**-C'est pas trop tôt !****  
****-J'étais occupé ! Désolé !****  
****-J'avais compris...Rosalie m'a appelé elle à trouver un super cadeau pour le mariage de William et Tanya.****  
****-Tiens donc, et c'est quoi ?****  
****-Tu verras une fois arrivé au magasin.****  
****-Nooon Alice**.

Tentais-je de crier alors qu'elle me tirait par le bras pour me faire sortir de la maison.  
Si petite et si forte...Hum... Je gelais ses pieds et ainsi parvenait à me dégager de son emprise de fer.

**-Bella !!****  
****-Promis on ira leurs trouver un cadeau, je ne suis tout de même pas une amie indigne.****  
****-Sœur indigne dégèle moi !! **

Elle commençait à s'énerver contre moi, s'en devenait hilarant. Et oui j'avais transformé William en vampire lors de notre combat contre les volturi, et dans peu de temps lui et Tanya allait s'unir.  
Eléazar avait repris le goût à la vie, d'ailleurs il commençait depuis peu à sortir avec Irina. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas digne de remplacer pas tendre amie.  
Encore aujourd'hui en repensant aux personnes qui sont mortes lors de ce combat, mon cœur souffre, mon cœur dur comme la pierre souffre de la perte de ses êtres chers.

**-Bella !! Si tu ne me dégèle pas j'appelle Angel !!****  
****-Essaye toujours elle va mettre du temps à venir de Forks à ici.****  
****-Bella s'il te plait.**

Je m'exécutais et faisait fondre la glace. Au cours de ses années j'avais rencontrer bon nombres de vampire et copier les pouvoirs de la plupart d'entre eux. Ma fille elle pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des vampires mais aussi les bloquer. Sa capacité à les copier n'est cependant pas encore tout à fait au point. Et oui Angélica vit à Forks avec son copain, Lucas Black. Moi et Jacob étions contre cette union, mais face à leur amour, nous n'avons put que céder. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit vampire, elle dégage une odeur presque semblable à celle que j'avais étant humaine.

**-C'est bon on va au magasin maintenant ?****  
****-Deux secondes ! Tu as vu Esmée ?****  
****-Je crois qu'elle était dans le bureau de Carlisle.****  
****-Tant pis !****  
****-Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ?****  
****-Tu le sais très bien, c'est pour notre rentrée.****  
****-Ah stupide rentrée, parmi c'est humain qui n'imagine même pas à quel point nous sommes Dangereux ! **Pouffa t-elle.  
**-Alors j'étais une humaine insignifiante ?****  
****-Tel n'est pas la question !**

Elle attrapa de force mon bras et m'entraîna dans sa voiture jaune, je me laissait faire de toute façon moi aussi je devais trouver un cadeau.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte je pus apercevoir Jasper et Emmett.

-**Bonne chance !** s'exclaffaJasper !  
**-Bella n'oublie pas notre bras de fer !! **Ricanais Emmett

Maintenant que je n'étais plus une nouvelle née j'avais perdu ma surprenante force. Ce qui enchantait Emmett au plus haut point.

Après une après midi shoping, nous étions enfin de retour à la maison.  
Je me dépêchais d'aller déposer le cadeau dans ma chambre. J'allais redescendre quand des bras fort et puissant m'attrapèrent.

**-Où comptez vous aller Madame Cullen ?****  
****-Où vous voudrez Monsieur Cullen.**

Et il M'embrassa fiévreusement, m'attirant à lui. Je répondais à chacun de ses baisers de ma passion dévorante. Depuis toutes ces années Edward n'avait pas perdu le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il me fascinait.  
Il m'allongea précaucieusement sur le lit, vieux réflexe de notre passé. Je déboutonnais sa chemise, mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau.  
Il m'avait déshabillé beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.

**-Bella, je t'aime.**

Ses prunelles dorées me brûlaient, et je redoublais mes baisers. Nous n'avions plus de limites, nous appartenant l'un à l'autre sans crainte, sans appréhension, seulement par amour, par désir.  
Et déjà je sentait que nous ne faisions qu'un.

**-Edward tu me rends folle !****  
****-Et j'aime ça .**me susurra t-il.

Juste avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

La nuit était déjà avancée, les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur le torse de l'homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais toute l'éternité.  
Laissant mon esprit divaguer sur les moment les plus heureux de notre vie ; la clairière, note premier baiser, notre premier « je t'aime », sa première nuit chez moi, notre retrouvailles, sa demande en mariage, notre mariage, notre première nuit, ma transformation douloureuse mais qui m'avait permis de vivre à ses cotés à jamais. Notre premier noël , l'annonce d'angélica , l'accouchement douloureux ou il m'avait assisté où sa peur et son amour se reflétaient dans ses prunelles, les premiers mots d'Angel , ses premier pats , ses dix huit ans , son premier amour. Edward avait eu tellement de mal à la laisser partir avec Lucas, il n'était pas encore un loup-garou, mais un jour il le serait sûrement, cela nous inquiétait, mais notre ange était responsable et elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait du même amour qui nous brûlait son père et moi.

Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, même si mes amis, ma famille, les gens que j'aime ont souffert, je suis comblé. Et vivre pour l'éternité avec Edward, les Cullen, les Denali et ma fille est l'un des plus beau cadeau de la vie.

**-Tu penses encore ? **Me demanda mon homme.  
**-Oui ... A nous ...**  
**-Dieu existe, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons défié le destin et nous avons gagné. Dieu m'a offert son plus bel ange, et cet ange m'a à son tour offert l'un des plus beau cadeau, une fille.****  
****-Edward, je suis sur que si un jour on devait mourir ton âme serait récompensé.****  
****-Si tu le dis...****  
****-Je t'aime.**

Et scellais notre discussion par l'un des plus beau baiser qu'il existe, l'appartenance et l'amour à jamais...

...

...

...

_Voila c'est la _**_FIN _**_! ça me fait vraiment bizar , mais je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu m'a fic et qui m'ont laissez des commentaires qu'ils aient aimé ou non ! Sachez que c'était ma première _**_Fic _**_et j'ai été agréablement surprise du succès qu'elle a eu !! Donc encore _**_MERCI_**_ d'être réster jusqu'a la fin Merci !! Vos reviews sont le petit plus de ma journé ... _


End file.
